Reconciled Romance
by xoxoKelly
Summary: Reunited, Ron and Hermione face different obstacles after being separated for two years. Together they experience love, friendship, jealousy, drama, and a little mystery. Mainly Ron/Hermione with Harry/Ginny. COMPLETED.
1. Reality

Welcome all you Harry Potter fans to a brand new story named, Reconciled Romance! It is a Ron/Hermione romance, with a Harry/Ginny romance on the side. Basically it's about how these four young adults cope with seeing each other again after being separated for two years. It is Rated M, for language, adult situations, and _sex. _There will not be _sex_ in every chapter, but it's just something that will happen eventually as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy reading this story, and I will enjoy writing it :)

-Kelly

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reality**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_A young woman was writing furiously on a scroll of paper with a skinny quill. She was in her office again, with the tall white walls and mahogany brown desk that was covered in numerous picture frames and documents. The bushy haired woman was sitting behind the desk, in a firm chair, unsure of what she was doing there in the first place. The windows were dark, and the office lights were dim. _

_Just as she was about to get up and leave, the woman heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. And after a few seconds- the noise stopped. Her eyes were glued to the door as the metal knob rattled, and all of a sudden, she felt cold. She watched as the office door opened just an inch from the other side. The young woman stiffened in her seat, gripping the sides of her desk for support. "Who's there?" She asked out loud, trying to make her cowardly voice sound brave. The door was starting to open wider and wider, and the young woman sank lower and lower in her chair, wanting to disappear. _

_Finally, the door was fully opened, and a pale figure with deep crimson hair was seen walking over the threshold. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Ron?" She spoke, and the pale figure walked closer to the deep brown desk in the center of the small room. The woman stood up in her chair, and reached a hand out to the pale illusion. She felt no reason to be scared of him. It was just Ron, right? But before she had a chance to touch him, his face transformed in front of her, as if he had taken a large dose of polyjuice potion. Seconds later, the face of Lord Voldemort gleamed down at the woman in horror. The curly haired woman shrieked in fear, as she attempted to pull away from the nightmare in front of her. _

Hermione Granger woke up in a fright, sitting straight up in her bed. Heavy blankets fell to her waist, and she clutched her chest while her heart beat in an exceeding rate. Her breathing was irregular and a single sweat drop slid down her forehead. She hadn't realized she was screaming until she stopped. Her throat had gone dry, as all the water in her body transformed into tears streaming down her face.

It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. Lord Voldemort is dead, and it was just a dream. Ron is safe. Still shaken, Hermione repeated the same three sentences in her head over and over again until she finally caught her breath. The sun was starting to peak through the light shaded curtains, and Hermione found no reason to stay in bed any longer.

She jumped off her bed, not wanting her feet to be anywhere near the edge after a bad dream. It had always been a childish fear of hers, that something would grab her ankle from under the bed. Flinching from memories of the bad dream, Hermione turned on her bedroom lamp so that her room was no longer dark and gloomy, but instead glowing with yellow light.

Hermione's bedroom was simple yet elegant, which reflected her conservative personality. Her walls were painted the lightest shade of blue, her bed was covered with white and royal blue fluffy sheets and pillows (as well as a bright orange Chudley Cannons blanket stuffed under one of the pillows). A white closet was in the corner of the room, and a white desk was leaning against a wall. Hermione walked closer to the desk and took a seat in front of it. There were a few yellowing papers that were cluttered on the surface. All of them were letters addressed to Hermione, sent from Ron and Harry. They had joined an Auror training program a couple years ago, almost immediately after the Final War. Hermione would be turning twenty in a couple weeks, and she hadn't seen her two favorite boys since she was seventeen.

Although she hadn't received any recent letters from any of them, she liked to re-read some of the old ones. She wished that she could be there with them, but unfortunately they had followed different paths. Hermione grabbed a random letter in the pile and began to read the scrawled writing.

_Hermione, _

_ Everything's going great... well as good as we could hope. I know I say this in all my letters, but I really miss my mum's cooking. Well I guess any cooking would be great right about now. It's been about a year and three months, and all we've had to eat is some beans with stale bread. I really shouldn't be complaining, because it feels like an honor just being here. It beats going to Hogwarts for another year- no offense. _

_ Harry and I were sent on a mission a few days ago. And I swear, you're smarter and far more clever than half the guys on our team. I bet you could become an Auror also, if you wanted. But I know your heart's set on working in the Ministry. Oh yeah! Let me know how your job interview goes... I almost forgot about that. _

_ Give Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's my love. _

_ -Ron_

Hermione put the letter down and smiled, Ron's words were repeating over and over in her mind. She could remember the day clearly, when Ron and Harry left. It was around the same time that she was packing her belongings for Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Ron and Harry wouldn't want to come back to Hogwarts for a seventh year, but she would of at least liked to see them during Christmas and Summer break.

The young witches' thoughts were caught off as she heard the front door of the house open and close with a loud thud. There was ruffled noise just outside Hermione's bedroom, and she jumped at the sudden commotion. Grabbing her wand off the bedside table, she slowly walked to the door, and threw it open.

A young red headed girl stood still in the hallway when Hermione held the door opened. She had a purse hanging in one hand, and a pair of high heeled shoes in the other. The teenager was wearing a tight black dress that reached down to her upper thigh, exposing her pale legs. The pungent smell of sweat mixed with alcohol reached Hermione's nose. "Ginny!" She exclaimed, "Are you just getting in? It's nearly six in the morning!" Ginny's freckled face turned a deep shade of purple, as she ignored Hermione's outburst and ran to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind her. With a raised eyebrow and confused look, Hermione followed her. The young red head was bent down, vomiting into the clean white toilet. As the good friend that she was, Hermione pulled Ginny's hair back, and rubbed the back of her neck as she continued to throw up chunks.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asked, still rubbing the girl's back after she stood up. Ginny's eyes were watery and her black eyeliner was smudged down her cheeks. No matter how bad she looked, Hermione still felt a pang of jealousy for her outstanding beauty.

Ginny closed her eyes, "I think so..." She was starting to feel dizzy, and her knees were giving in. She wasn't sure how long she would last before she passed out. Ginny was used to this feeling, she knew it all too well. This wasn't the first time she came home drunk or hungover. Even though she loved partying, Ginny knew she would regret the massive headache after waking up.

Hermione led the younger girl to the living room, and set her down on the warm couch. "I'll make some tea, maybe that'll make you feel better," she spoke out loud. After putting on the tea kettle, Hermione joined her roommate in the small, but neat, living room. She was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chin, hugging them tightly. Her head was to the side as her long red hair dangled down to her waist in soft waves. Hermione took the seat next to Ginny, and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't necessarily agree with Ginny's wild party girl behavior, but she was still her best friend.

The two girls decided to move in together just a few months ago. They returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle to finish their education, but eventually grew tired of staying at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny shared a small one-floor house within a little wizarding community known as Tinworth. Their part of Tinworth was a little town near the beach, where they could smell the salt watered ocean from their windows. And although they lived in the village, Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage, was not too far.

Hermione swallowed noisily and stared at the side of Ginny's pale face. She felt so hopeless, and wanted to do anything to help her friend. She was always like a little sister to her after all. Consolingly, Hermione rubbed the side of Ginny's arm, "Gin... I think we should talk about this... Did something happen to you? You know you can tell me anything..."

She was quiet for a moment, and faced the other way. Hermione was still consoling her, even though Ginny refused to face her. But Hermione called her name again, wanting to seize her attention. And when Ginny finally looked up at her, her big eyes were shining with tears.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

The younger, fiery haired girl shook her head, no words could come out. Instead she leaned against Hermione's shoulder and continued to sob silently. She could feel the wet tears seeping through the sleeve of her shirt, but she didn't care at the moment. Hermione wondered what could be wrong with her. She didn't seem hurt- well, at least not physically. Hermione would have to talk to her, later today, or even tomorrow. She would have to explain that she was worried about all the alcohol she was drinking and all the people she was partying with.

"I got a letter from Harry yesterday," Ginny croaked, minutes later.

Hermione's heart sped up, and her first instinct came over, "Oh my God, is he okay? Is Ron okay?" There had to be a reason why Ginny was crying so much, and Hermione hoped that none of the boys were in trouble, or hurt.

Ginny shook her head again, "Everyone is fine... it's not that. Harry... he said..." She paused and pushed a chunk of red hair behind her ear, "Harry said they're coming home."

Hermione's worried expression transformed into a look of uncertainty. Wasn't this a good thing? Ron was going to home again... She would see him again. She would be able to hold him, hug him, kiss him, yell at him, fight with him, kiss him some more... What she couldn't understand is why Ginny was so sad. Her brother and her boyfriend would be coming home soon, so why was she crying?

"Ginny, that's great!"

But Ginny shook her head once more, "No, no, no... I can't... I can't see Harry right now..."

Hermione let go of her friend, and peered into her wet, smudged face. Ginny's freckles were showing and her eyes looked bloodshot, and the curly haired witch still didn't understand why. Her eyebrows ruffled and she tilted her to the side, "Ginny, why ca-"

"I had sex with Dean."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun was shining down hard, and although he was sweating bullets, Ronald Weasley was used to this kind of heat. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead, and turned to his best friend. "I can't believe we're finally leaving this hell." Technically, they had been living in an African desert for the past two years, but the temperatures have been so high that you couldn't even tell if it really was hell or not.

Their tents were supposed to be a place you could go to cool off, but the sun was so strong that it gleamed past the fabric.

Harry Potter gulped nervously, but didn't answer Ron. He was too focused on the small diamond ring he held between his fingers. He had bought it in town today when he and the rest of the crew was rewarded with a day off. Ron shook his head in disbelief and snorted, "I still can't believe you wasted all your Auror training money on that _ring. _And I definitely can't believe that you're going to ask my sister to marry you."

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you would do the same for Hermione, wouldn't you?"

Ron's body stiffened and his mind went blurry when Hermione's name was mentioned. He could almost smell the intoxicating scent of wild strawberries- Hermione's favorite shampoo. Of course he would ask her to marry him. He would want nothing more than that. But when he left for his Aurors training, they were on bad terms, excluding the beautiful kiss they shared in the Room of Requirement. They had been fighting about something so stupid, so trivial and it didn't matter anymore. They often sent letters back and forth to each other a few times a month, but neither one of them mentioned the feelings they had for one another.

But Harry knew about it, and so did the rest of the Weasleys. It was obvious to everyone- well maybe except for _Ron_ and _Hermione_. They were the only clueless ones about their own feelings. They could have been a couple since their fifth year at Hogwarts, but their stubbornness and pride kept them from one another. Harry knew about their feelings since the first day, and he wasn't surprised at all when they kissed for the first time in the Room of Requirement.

Harry smiled up at his tall friend, and ruffled his own jet black hair, "Ron, your silence just told me everything... You should tell Hermione how you feel, when we go home. I reckon she feels the same way, mate."

Ron was silent for a little while longer, but then patted Harry's back, with a large smile on his face, "You're right mate... and I think I have an idea of how to tell her..."


	2. Remembering

Hello readers, welcome to another chapter of Reconciled Romance. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this one too :) Thank you for all the people that reviewed on the story already; I didn't think I would attract that many readers, Thank you!

I just want to let everyone know: I don't hate Ginny, I just think she's a really vulnerable character. I have some really interesting ideas for this story, and I promise, Ginny will get better :)

-Kelly

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Remembering**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A week had passed since Hermione learned that Harry and Ron would be coming home. Mrs. Weasley was going crazy- preparing a dinner so extravagantly for her two boys (Harry was always considered as a Weasley son). As far as Hermione knew, _everyone_ was invited. Everyone wanted to greet the two wizards back home with hugs, kisses and lots of "congratulations" for becoming Aurors.

Hermione rechecked her body in the long mirror for the thousandth time this morning. She would be attending the dinner straight after work tonight, and she needed to look decent. Scratch that. Ron was going to see her for the first time in two years, she needed to look more than decent. Her skinny, petite body was dressed in a plain white blouse, a black cardigan, and a short gray skirt that reached a few inches above her knees. She matched her outfit with black heels and a couple bracelets on her thin wrists.

The last time Ron had seen her, she still had a couple scars on her face and a busted lip from the fight at Hogwarts. She remembered that she was mad at him for some reason, but she couldn't remember why. But then again they were always fighting about something silly and unimportant.

"Ginny! I'm leaving for work now!" Hermione yelled out as she walked out of her bedroom. Living with Ginny had been fun for the first couple of weeks, but as time went on Ginny's behavior had been too out of control. Hermione had noticed that in the past few months Ginny had lost a significant amount of weight, and she wondered if it was because of all the alcohol and hard partying.

Hermione noticed that Ginny's bedroom door was open, and she decided to stick her head in. She spotted Ginny laying on her bed, under the sheets, motionless but wide awake. "What do you want?" Ginny spoke in a monotone, she didn't even bother to look up.

The curly haired witches' eyes widened, and she walked fully into Ginny's messy room. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and dishes of uneaten food laying around on her bedside table. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving for work." Hermione eyed the whole room and a look of disgust was smeared across her face.

"So? I don't care," Ginny blinked away and avoided eye contact with Hermione. There was a sound of annoyance in her voice, something that was new. Something that was never there before. Hermione looked at Ginny and took in her disheveled form. Her bright red hair was in a messy ponytail and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her small voice spoke again, "Um, you can go now."

Squinting her eyes at the younger girl, Hermione's tone raised a little, "You know Ginny, I tried to put up with your attitude but you're making it unbearable now. You're always out partying and getting drunk, coming home to vomit in the toilet. And the few times when you are home, you're locked up in your room wasting the day away. I know I took on a responsibility when I agreed to move in with you, but come on. Enough is enough. I was willing to pay all the bills and such, because I know you're still young. I would greatly appreciate it if you got off your bum to do something productive. Like maybe, getting a job."

For the first time, Ginny looked Hermione straight in the eye while sitting up on her bed. She let out a little gasp and crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that! You're not my mother, _Hermione!_ Do not talk to me as if I'm a little girl! Why did you agree to move in with me in the first place if you couldn't handle it? Why don't you just go find another roommate if I'm all that bad! You're just saying all this stuff to me because you're jealous of my social life! You are so freaking uptight, maybe you'll loosen up a bit if you had some friends. Some real friends."

Ginny's face had turned a dark shade of red, and she regretted the words she said as soon as she said them. She knew she was wrong. Hermione was her best friend, she didn't deserve to be treated like crap. But filled with her Weasley stubbornness and pride, Ginny stood on her bed with her arms still crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to show any weakness now.

On the other hand, Hermione felt tears threatening her eyes, not of sadness but out of frustration. "You know what? You're right, I do need some _real_ friends. I'm tired of you thinking that you're a little princess that could get away with anything! And before you start criticizing my life, why don't you take a step back and examine your own." With that, Hermione left the room, banging the door loudly behind her. She was still trying to catch her breathe while her body shook in anger, and a few tears fell down from her eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Feels like we're traveling from Hogwarts again, doesn't it?" Ron spoke, shoving a few of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into his mouth. They were in a small and empty train compartment, on their way home. There were rules about aparating in and out of the Auror training headquarters, so Harry and Ron decided to take a train home. It felt more real this way. It felt like they were kids again- coming home on the Hogwarts Express. Other members of their crew decided to fly home on broomstick, or aparate once they were outside the training grounds. But it seemed genuine and realistic to be traveling on a train, it was slowly starting to hit them- they were actually on their way home. But most importantly, Ron was on his way to Hermione.

Harry nodded his head, "It feels a bit different though- without Hermione. Blimey, the past two years have felt different without her. She's always been with us mate, through everything." Ron's mind was clouded with thoughts of a certain witch, and wasn't paying attention to the rest of Harry's sentence. He was still stuck on one word, _Hermione._ He wondered how much she could have changed in the past couple of years. He wondered if she was still skinny, with smooth, slightly tanned skin. He leaned back in his seat and pictured her eyes in his head. God, those beautiful amber coloured eyes.

He wondered if she still had her wildly crazy hair, and big front teeth. Ron laughed out loud as he thought of all the new books she must have read during the past two years, and all of the old books she re-read during the years.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked, helping himself to a couple of snacks that were scattered on an empty seat in the train compartment. While they were training, their mentors gave them a strict diet and forbid them from eating any junk food. Harry and Ron almost forgot what sugar tasted like after all these years, hence the pile of sweets that laid between them.

A deep blush crawled from Ron's pale neck, to his cheeks, "I was just... thinking about her." Harry nodded, but didn't tease Ron about it because he knew how much he cared for Hermione. He knew exactly how he felt, he knew how it felt to be in love.

Harry took a bite from a Pumpkin Pastie and chewed loudly, "So are you gonna tell her then? When we get back?"

Ron turned to Harry, leaned closer to him and smiled, "Yeah, and here's the plan..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione Granger had been huffing and puffing all day while working. There had been an enormous amount of documents for her to get through, and she was still heated over her argument with Ginny. _That spoiled brat!_ Hermione didn't mean all the things she said to her... not really. She was just angry at the moment, and words just flew out of her mouth, uncensored.

But finally her long nine hour work day was coming to an end, and she could wait to wipe the sweat off her face and go to the Burrow for the big dinner. Hermione hoped that her hair wasn't too wild today due to all the stress, and wondered if she still had that small bottle of a hair crème at the bottom of her purse.

Her office door was wide open today, and she could see the people in their cubicles leaving, ready to go home and be with their families for the weekend. Just as Hermione was getting her coat, someone knocked on her already opened door.

"Um, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione whirled around in her spot, still holding her coat. "Yes?" There was a young man with dark brown hair at the door, dressed in simple business clothes. Hermione had recognized him as the Boss' new "go to" boy. She didn't necessarily _like_ him, but then again she didn't really _know_ him. He looked like the typical conceited rich prick, but Hermione kept a pleasant smile on her face anyway.

"I was told to give this to you," He said, handing her a small yellow paper. His green eyes gleamed into hers, and Hermione took a little step back. After she thanked him, he left the room and closed the office door behind him.

The young witch sighed as she re-read the small note over and over again until the sentence was embedded into her brain. Her boss wanted her to work late. It was something about an important meeting tomorrow, and he needed Hermione to take care of all the documentations by tonight. Sighing again, she dropped her coat on the already cluttered desk, and resumed working. It would probably take her a whole extra hour before meeting up with every one at the Burrow.

This is what she wanted, right? To become head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It had been her dream since she was her third year at Hogwarts. But she would have to go through ludicrous jobs like this to reach her final goal. She knew she was still young, and it would take her years to get the kind of job she dreamed of.

Hermione had been lost in her thoughts and almost didn't notice the loud footsteps from outside her office. _Thump thump thump. _Her heart beat stopped immediately and her breathing stopped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? No... no it couldn't be. She was here, alone. No one else was in the office... no one. But the footsteps got closer and closer, and after a few seconds it stopped. Hermione jumped up from her seat, and grabbed her wand off the dark brown desk. She sneaked out from behind the desk, and walked closer to the door. Whoever was outside the room was not going to hurt Hermione. Unlike her nightmares, she was ready.

The door knob rattled, and before she knew it, she heard it click. The door opened just a crack at first, then after a few seconds, it opened wider and wider. Hermione was at the side of the room, with her wand at the ready, unable to see who was in the doorway because the door was blocking her view.

A young man with crimson red hair walked over the threshold, and took a step into the office. Hermione let out a small cry, her nightmare _was_ coming true. Everything so far had happened the same. But Hermione was awake, and she new that Voldemort was dead! She clutched her wooden wand tighter in her sweaty hands and let out a small whimper.

The man cleared his throat at the sound, and gulped nervously, "'Ermione?" He looked around the office, and spotted Hermione's frightened figure on the side of the room.

"Ron?" She cried a loud as he ran up to her and scooped her into the tightest hug. She felt her feet leave the floor as Ron lifted her off the carpeted ground. "Ron? It's really you!" She exclaimed into his chest as he continued to hold her tightly. Tears were pouring down her face, and for a moment she couldn't decide if she really was dreaming or not. She felt her lungs grow weak as Ron squeezed the life out of her. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the both let go, but still held each others hands. There were still tears streaming down Hermione's face, and Ron's eyes had also been slightly watery. "Ron," Hermione choked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Burrow?"

Ron shrugged, and flashed a wide smile at Hermione with his bright blue eyes, "I wanted to surprise you," he spoke in a deep voice, "I wanted to come see you first before going to the Burrow." He smirked down at her and she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione nodded at him and for the first time, her eyes adjusted to the young man in front of her. He was still the same height, much taller than her, with the same messy red hair. His shoulders were broader, and the short sleeved t-shirt looked snug on top of his newly built muscles.

She smiled up at him, "What about Harry? Is he with you?" Although Hermione was ecstatic to see Ron, she would have liked to see Harry as well. After all, he was her best friend, almost like her brother.

Ron smiled back down at her and shook his head, "No, he wanted to go see Ginny at the Burrow first." A pang of guilt hit Hermione's heart at the mention of his younger sister. She made a mental note in her head to apologize to her later, while Ron continued, "Also, I wanted to come by myself because there's something I have to do. Well... more like something I have to say..."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, and waited for Ron to speak again.


	3. Reunited

Hey readers, Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys make me happy :) And for all the other readers: I would appreciate it if you left a review letting me know your opinion! I want to know what everyone thinks of the story :)

I also want to thank all the people that pointed out that Ginny is not a perfect character, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that in the books.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it's not that good :D

-Kelly

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Reunited  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself this time. The large backyard behind the Burrow was decorated with a long wooden table (with plenty of chairs on the sides) and a huge banner which read, _Welcome Home Ron and Harry!_ The sky was dark, but with the assistance of the blinking stars and floating candle lights, the yard was bright enough.

Ron was surprised to be greeted by so many people. His brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy and George had come, with their several dates. Bill arrived with his pregnant wife Fleur, and their toddler, Victoire. Charlie introduced everyone to his new girlfriend, Roxanna, a rebel dragon-lover whom he met in Romania. Percy was with his office secretary- Audrey, who's dark hair was curlier than Hermione's. George was grinning from ear to ear (really more like ear to hole), hand in hand with Angelina Johnson, he looked like he was actually having a good time with the absence of Fred. Last but not least, Andromeda Tonks came over, also having a good time, with little shy Teddy Lupin walking closely behind her.

After what seemed like hundreds of hugs, kisses, handshakes and pats on the back, Ron was finally thrust with a cold butterbeer in his hand. Harry looked up at his best mate, taking a sip of his own beer, "So how'd it go? Did you tell her then?" Ron didn't need Harry to say her name, he already knew who he was talking about.

A crimson blush spread across Ron's cheeks and his mind trailed off to visions of Hermione. He leaned back on a tall tree as he recounted the situation to Harry.

_Hermione's head was tilted to the side, and soft curls were cascading down her face. She was watching Ron for a reaction, waiting for him to speak. His heartbeat thumped too loud, and he couldn't hear himself speak, "The past two years have been hell without you, Hermione," he started, and somehow the words started to flow out his mouth, "I was always used to you being there, helping us along the way. I suppose when I was out there, I realized that I need you more than I thought."_

_She smiled at him warmly with a small blush on the tops of her cheeks, and took his hand in hers, "Ron, why are you saying this..?" She wasn't mad at him, she could never be mad at him after he surprised her and everything. Hermione was curious though, she wanted to know where he was going with this._

"_Blimey, Hermione, I'm trying to s-say that I think about you every second of every day," Ron was stuttering more than he wanted to, "And I think I have always felt this way about you- even when we were k-kids. I only realized it when I was fifteen, and b-back then I didn't have the guts to tell you. And I know that we bicker and fight a lot, but that's what makes us special, doesn't it? When I was in that scorching hot desert, I would give anything to be home with you fighting about something s-stupid. Because at the end of the day, I knew I still had you by my side."_

_Hermione stood dumbstruck, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Ron's beautifully jumbled words left her absolutely speechless. "Um, Hermione? Now would be a good time to say something..." _

_She wanted to say something, Hermione tried but no words could come out of her mouth. She figured that no words could express how she felt, so instead she leaned in, placed her hands on his broad shoulders, and kissed him entirely on the mouth. Ron held her lower back in response and closed his eyes, returning the soft warm kiss._

_He dreamed about this night, and it was finally coming true._

The cool summer nighttime breeze woke Ron up from his daydream, and Harry had patted him on his back. "That's great, Ron. It finally took you long enough." Ron nodded and chugged on his butterbeer. He missed the sweet and bubbly taste that ran down his dry, coarse throat.

After glancing around the yard full of people, Ron spotted two young women in a secluded corner, evidently in a deep conversation. He wondered if Hermione was talking to his little sister Ginny about the same thing. He smiled at the sight of Hermione and watched her as she laughed and talked with motioning hands. He had really missed the curls of her hair and the browns of her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley came over to the two boys to announce that dinner would be served soon. "I still can't believe my two boys are home," She whispered, looking back and forth between Harry and Ron. She hugged each of them once more before leaving with a few tears in her eyes.

Ron knew that his mother was still slightly grieving over the death of Fred. Everyone was really, on the inside. But it was harder for Mrs. Weasley, a part of her soul died every time someone mentioned his name. Seeing Ron and Harry again made Mrs. Weasley happy, she could finally rest knowing that two of her sons were home and safe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione could not wipe the smile off her face and the light blush that flushed her cheeks. She was feeling so confident and radiant after her _discussion_ with Ron. She had been in love with Ron for the past seven years, and all her dreams came true in just one night. She just wished that they could have confessed their feelings years ago.

Walking around the yard, Hermione gave Ron some space as he met up with his many brothers, catching up on the events he missed. She was enjoying the little party Mrs. Weasley had laid out, it felt like a small family reunion. It made Hermione feel warm inside, and it made her miss her newly-remembering parents in Australia.

As Hermione took a sip from her pumpkin juice, she felt a slight tug at her sleeve. "Um, Hermione? Can I talk to you?" She whirled around and noticed Ginny standing a few inches away from her. Her bright red hair was tied up in a long pony tail behind her back, and the dark bags under her eyes were covered with makeup.

Hermione's heart wavered, but she nodded at Ginny anyway, "Yeah, what's up?"

The younger witch looked nervous, and she fiddled with her fingers, pulling the hem of her own shirt. "I-I wanted to apologize, for the way I was acting earlier..."

Hermione's eyebrows creased, "Oh, no, Ginny. I was wrong too-"

"No, Hermione please let me speak. That whole fiasco this morning was all my fault. For a while after you left, I was still mad at you. But after blaming you for everything, I realized that you were just trying to help me all along," She paused and gulped loudly, Hermione stood quiet, "After pacing my room for some time, I decided to take your advice and get off my _bum_ to do something productive. So I got a job," She smiled, "As a waitress in this new restaurant in Diagon Alley. I know it's not much bu-"

Before Ginny had the chance to finish, Hermione cut through, "Ginny that's great!" She pulled her into a tight hug, and rested her chin on the top of her head. Then she whispered, loud enough for Ginny to hear, "I'm so proud of you." Even though Hermione knew Ginny was capable of so much more, she was just glad that she making some progress.

The two girls let go and they noticed that everyone was walking to the table, taking their seats for dinner. Hermione decided to take the seat to the far right of the table, and didn't notice Ron was across from her until she sat down. Her cheeks was still rosy, and her eyes were blurred with shy passion. "Hey," She spoke softly, smiling at him.

"Hey you," Ron smiled stupidly, and that's when Hermione noticed that Ron hadn't changed at all in the past few years. Sure his body was built and his arms were more muscular, but his clowny personality and goofy smiles were still the same.

Ron was lost in Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes and she was lost in his sky blue one's. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice the murmurs of conversations surrounding them and the passing of food around the table.

If there was one thing Ron missed more than Hermione, it had to be his mother's cooking. He might of exaggerated in his letters, but the food at the training camp did not compare to his mother's home cooked meals. While he and Harry stuffed their faces with a variety of potatoes and chicken, Hermione chewed politely while softly chatting with Ginny, who sat adjacent to her. They discussed her new job in Diagon Alley, and Hermione's desire to visit her parents again who still lived in Australia.

After dessert was served and everyone's bellies were full, Percy had cleared his throat loudly and the table grew silent. Rows of heads were focused at the middle of the table, where he sat between Charlie and Audrey. "Everyone, there is an announcement that I'd like to make," Percy declared, standing up in his seat. He placed his hand lovingly in his girlfriend, Audrey's, and spoke again, "Audrey and I have decided to get married- later this month!"

At first, the long table stood quiet and the long rows of people were shocked, surprised and speechless. But the silence was cut off when Charlie clapped loudly, then patted his younger brother on the back. Mrs. Weasley broke out in tears of happiness, and Mr. Weasley consoled her with a grin across his aging, joyful face. "Another wedding!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed between sobs, "How beautiful!"

Champagne bottles were passed around in celebration, and after her second glass, Hermione decided it was time to get home. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for the dinner, it was wonderful." Hermione smiled up at the older woman and hugged her tightly. Ginny was by her side, ready to leave with Hermione.

"Oh dear, you know you're always welcomed here, anytime," She spoke, looking back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. She patted them both on their cheeks, "Oh, I hate the idea of you two all alone in that house, I wish you guys would come back and live here again." Mrs. Weasley smiled softly, then gasped, "Oh my, I have the perfect idea!" She spun around to where Ron and Harry were discussing the latest International Quidditch game with Bill, "Harry, Ron, will you please come here a moment?"

Looking bothered because of an interrupted conversation about Quidditch, Ron and Harry dragged themselves over to Molly, "Yes, mum?"

Hermione giggled at the sight of Ron's annoyed face, "Ronald, I think it will be a splendid idea if you and Harry stayed with the girls for a while. I hate the idea of them staying in that big house alone," Mrs. Weasley explained. The house wasn't that big, Mrs. Wealsey had been exaggerating just a bit. And plus, Hermione made sure the house was under numerous protection charms to prevent intruders. But there was no stopping Mrs. Weasley once she had a couple glasses of champagne.

Ginny almost choked on her saliva, "Mum, are you alright?" She knew that her mother would never allow anything like this to happen, normally. Harry's eyes seemed to have widened also, and Ron appeared to have lost his breath. Hermione was the only one who seemed to have kept a straight, calm face.

"Well, Charlie and Roxanna are staying here for the week, since he's on vacation from Romania. And Percy and Audrey are probably coming back to stay next week to help out with the wedding preparations," Mrs. Weasley added, "It's going to be really busy here for the next two weeks with the wedding details. And you two just got back, you deserve a little free time," she ended with a sweet smile. Harry and Ginny were still gaping wordlessly at Molly.

But Ron turned to Hermione, "I guess you're stuck with me, huh?"


	4. Reboot

So some of you guys pointed out that you loved my "writing style", I'm not sure what that means, but thank you! Thanks once again for all of the beautiful reviews from my lovely readers :) Keep them coming! I love the love!

P.S. This chapter isn't that great; I re-wrote it twice -_-

-Kelly

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reboot**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

There was a medium sized empty room down the hall that Hermione and Ginny mostly used for storage. Two single beds were transfigured into the room on opposite ends along with closets. One bed was covered in bright orange bedsheets with the Chudley Cannon's logo positioned everywhere, and the other bed was handsomely dressed in gray sheets with deep burgundy lines.

Ron and Harry had moved into the quiet house with a nervous Ginny, and a melancholy Hermione. It's not that she wasn't happy, she was still surprised by the whole arrangement, and didn't know what to expect. She wasn't sure how to act around Ron, not when he was going to be living in her own house! On the other hand, she could tell that Ginny was nervous as hell. Hermione knew that Ginny hadn't talked to Harry yet- not about her sticky _situation_ with Dean. Harry had been too overjoyed whenever he was around Ginny, and it made the red headed girl sick. She was living with this guilt in her heart, and Harry's overzealous spirit wasn't making it better..

Hermione bit down on her lip anxiously as she sat on the edge of her neatly made bed. It was Saturday morning, and she was debating whether or not she should leave her room. She knew she was being ridiculous, of course she would have to leave her room. But facing Ron out there was something she didn't think she was ready for. Everything seemed so magical the other night, almost like one of her _good_ dreams. But after a full nights sleep, and tons of deliberating with herself, Hermione wasn't sure how she should act around Ron.

Feeling silly, she got up, smoothed down the top of her hair and walked over to the door. Hermione's brain was whizzing with too many thoughts at once, and for the first time she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. There were plenty of textbooks about potions, charms, spells and even dark magic. But she had yet to come across a book that would help her with this kind of stuff.

She was already holding onto the door knob when she heard a soft knock coming from the other side. Hermione froze in place, hesitating to open the barrier that separated her and whoever was waiting on the outside.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ronald Weasley woke up peacefully in his new orange clad bed, the sun had been shining on his face through the curtains. Harry was still snoring softly on the other side of the room, but Ron was already used to this. He had been sharing a room with his best mate since he was eleven years old.

He laid in the comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Had he really confessed his feelings for Hermione last night? Did she really respond the same way, kissing him first? Ron grinned to himself and ruffled his messy hair, he inhaled deeply and got off the bed. Once he was standing up, he lifted his broad arms over his head and stretched way over his head before leaving Harry all alone in the room.

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Ron came face to face with a closed white door. It was _Hermione's_ bedroom. Ron swallowed gingerly, still facing the door, his mind was whirring with unanswered questions. Does she still feel the same way she did yesterday? Is she okay with me staying here, in her house?

Without thinking, he knocked softly on the door, praying that she was already awake. From what he could remember from his days at the Burrow, she was always an early riser. But seconds passed, and Ron was just about to walk back down the deserted hallway. But then the door swung open slowly and Ron turned back.

Hermione was on the other side, with her hair in curled, messy bun, and she was still dressed in pajamas. She was wearing pink checkered pajama pants and a fitted gray t-shirt. "Hey," she spoke after a while, "Come in," she gestured, and closed the door behind her. Ron circled the small room, noticing a couple of moving pictures on her wall. Some of them were of him, Harry and Ginny, and some of them were of her parents. Ron smiled at them, and continued to look at them after he sat on her comfortable bed. Hermione sat on the chair next to her desk, and studied Ron's face before speaking, "How'd you sleep last night?"

Ron smiled, "Really good. Thanks again, for letting me stay here." He rubbed the top of his nose subconsciously and watched her every movement. She was suddenly interested in her fingernails and avoided Ron's gaze.

Hermione crossed her legs nervously and tilted her head, "It was your mom's idea, remember?" Her own memory drifted to last night, where a crazy Mrs. Weasley suggested that Ron and Harry would live with her and Ginny. But I guess Molly could see how much the four of them had matured over the years. After all, Hermione would be turning twenty in a couple weeks.

Laughing, Ron leaned back on his elbows, "Yeah, mum turned into a real nutter, didn't she? If You-Know-Who was still around, she would have never allowed this. I still can't believe the war's over, it seems like a dream."

The bushy haired girl nodded, "I know what you mean, but a lot of people have been less cautious now because You-Know-Who is gone. Some Death Eaters are still around, but no one ever pays any mind to them, most of them are locked up in Azkaban anyway."

Ron shook his head, "I felt so left out while at the training camp. The only news I got was the letters from my family and friends."

Hermione didn't say anything after that, but decided to enjoy the silence. That's what she loved most about being with Ron. She didn't have to say anything, and he didn't have to say anything. Yet she still felt all she needed to feel. So many different things were clouding her mind at once. She wanted to be with Ron, badly, but she didn't want to seem desperate. The kiss they shared in her office meant so much to her, not unlike the first ever kiss they shared, in the Room of Requirement.

Ron turned around to study more of Hermione's room when he noticed something bright from the corner of his eye. There was something orange sticking out from under Hermione's pillow. "Hey, what's this?" He asked, pulling it out. Hermione's heart leaped out of her throat, and she jumped up to grab the Chudley Cannons blanket from Ron's hand. "Um, why do you have that?" He laughed and scratched his head anxiously.

Taking a seat next to Ron on the bed, Hermione closed her eyes for a long time before answering, "Ginny and I came to visit the Burrow during the Christmas holiday when we went back to school for our last year. I was missing you and Harry a lot- well mostly _you. _So one day, I snuck up to the attic, and I was laying in your bed for a while," Hermione's voice was breaking up a little, she left out the fact that she'd been crying in his bed. Ron looked into her eyes, and she continued, "I wanted something that I could remember you by, while I stayed at Hogwarts. So, I decided to take one of your blankets. It still had your scent, and because of that, I slept with it every night. Well, I still do..."

Hermione knew her cheeks were no longer pale as she felt the warm rosiness reach her face. She felt kind of embarrassed and silly, she never thought that she'd be here in her bedroom telling Ron this ridiculous story. A few curly hairs were escaping Hermione's ponytail, and she felt them tickling her bare neck. Ron wanted to reach out and feel her soft hair, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"I have something to confess also," Ron spoke, still keeping his eyes connecting with Hermione's. He gulped loudly, "The night I came back to you and Harry while we searched for the horcruxes, you were so mad at me, do you remember? Well, while you were sleeping, I kissed you. I don't know why, but I just did. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. My mind was going crazy, I thought the war was going to end up bad, I thought I was going to lose you."

He had really kissed her? All this time she thought it was a dream she was having. Hermione felt tears threatening her eyes. Ron said that she looked _beautiful_. Not cute, not pretty, but beautiful. It was such a lovely word coming out of his mouth. Rebelling against her better judgment, Hermione leaned over and planted a soft, warm kiss on Ron's mouth. They both closed their eyes at the same moment, while Ron placed his hands on Hermione's hips, and she snaked hers to the back of his neck. His upper body fell on the bed, and Hermione's followed, with their lips still attached.

Shyly, Hermione took his bottom lip in between hers, and Ron saw this as a chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands were everywhere, moving on their own. His hand slid up her gray shirt, feeling the warmness of her bare back. Ron didn't want to pressure Hermione, or make her feel uncomfortable, so he didn't dare touch her private areas. His hands swayed from her back to her hips, enjoying the feeling of her flesh.

Hermione on the other hand was running her long, neatly cut finger nails through Ron's messy crimson hair. The upper half of her body was resting on his chest, and she loved the way it felt when it rose up and down every time he took a deep breath. She had never been this intimate with anyone before. Sure, Viktor Krum had given her a few sloppy kisses, but that was nothing compared to _this. This_ felt like it should be forbidden. It felt too good to be legal.

Ron bit down softly on Hermione's tongue, and she whimpered a little in his mouth. Not from pain, but from the fear of what was to come. She didn't want things to go too far- well she did, but she knew that it shouldn't. But if things did go too far, she probably wouldn't stop it. No, she didn't think she would.

Ron's hand was slowly starting to rise closer and closer to Hermione's private territory. She wanted him to touch her there, but she wouldn't know how to react. It was embarrassing really, a nineteen year old virgin. It was bad enough that she hadn't had sex yet, but she was clueless about how to do _other_ things as well. Hermione was sure that Ron had sex with Lavender back in Hogwarts, when they were sixteen. That stupid bimbo practically bragged about every bloody detail to her friends while Hermione was in the room. Especially when Hermione was in the room.

Her attention was focused back at the heavy passion that she shared with Ron, as he groaned into her mouth. She could tell that he was enjoying this way too much. She was exploring his mouth with more force and confidence while one of his hands gripped the side of her thigh.

As if on queue, the loud grumbling of Ron's stomach broke the silence as well as their very heated kissing session. Hermione broke away from Ron's embrace and laughed uncontrollably. "I believe that's my hint to start breakfast," she announced, hopping off the bed.

Gripping the bed sheets in anger, Ron's stomach continued to howl annoyingly. He stood laying on the bed, murmuring every merciless cuss word he knew at his hungry stomach.


	5. Relax

Hello readers, I know I haven't updated in about a week, but I've been busy filling out college stuff and financial aid crap. But I have no school this week, so hopefully I'll be posting as soon as possible.

I also wanted everyone to know that I was kind of brought down by some mean criticism that anonymous people have inboxed me. If you have nothing nice to say, then please just don't say anything at all. I'm the type of person who can accept any kind of criticism that can _help_ me write better. But when you say mean things, it just kind of hurts my feelings. And for all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU, your comments made my day :) I've never had over 40 reviews for just 4 chapters before. You guys keep me motivated with the supportive reviews, so keep them coming :)

-Kelly

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Relax**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

An auror is a member of an elite group from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that are trained to capture dark wizards and witches. Ron Weasley had spent two years training to be just that. But why was it that as he left a small office, he felt a nervous pit in the center of his stomach? It was probably because Ron didn't feel like he could handle this kind of pressure.

Ron and Harry were just assigned their first confidential mission as actual aurors. Harry had come out the office smiling from ear to ear, he had truly been happy about the mission he got. On the other hand, when Ron left the office he had turned a nasty shade of green. He had been feeling nauseated after receiving the details of his mission. He knew that this day would come eventually, but he still wasn't ready to be in charge of such an important aspect in the Wizarding world.

But that was the difference between Harry and Ron. Harry had always been confident and brave in whatever he did. Well at least that's how Ron always saw it. He was placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his first year! That's unheard of. It took Ron his sixth year to have the guts to just try out for the team. Ron had also remembered when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. He had noticed, and was deeply jealous of, Harry's braveness and courage.

Ron had always tagged along with Harry in whatever he did. But now they were separated, with two different missions. Harry didn't have the support from Ron, and Ron didn't have the leadership from Harry. Ron was scared that he wouldn't be able to go through with this mission. But he also didn't want to let anybody down.

"I wish I could talk to you about it," Harry spoke, he and Ron had been in the elevator, trying to visit their new office. The hallways in the Ministry had been extra crowded today for some reason. Harry continued, "Too bad the missions are confidential." Ron nodded but didn't say anything, he simply stood in the elevator with his arms crossed behind him. He felt that if he opened his mouth, instead of words, vomit might come out from the nervousness.

The lift stopped at the second floor, and the two men climbed out, leaving a crowd of people behind. They followed the numbers that were against the wall and searched for their room. Room 214's door was already opened, and two wizards stood in front of it, flabbergasted. It was a wide room with six wooden desks spread out evenly. Four of the desks were already occupied with stacks of papers and other miscellaneous objects. To others it was just a regular office shared by six people, to Ron and Harry on the other hand, it was like heaven.

There was a desk, all the way in the back, and Ron noticed a tag with his name on it. For the first time today, he smiled. He had never had his own desk before. He had never felt this important before. The long platformed sign on the desk read _Ronald Weasley – AUROR_. Ron turned around and saw his best friend a couple feet away, staring down at his own desk.

He knew that Hermione's own office was somewhere on the same floor. The first and last time he had been to her office was when he confessed his feelings for her. Why was it that he had a rush of braveness that day, but not for today? Maybe it was because talking to Hermione was always easy for him. They had practically grew up together. He had known her for almost nine years now, and it had been a good nine years too. Minus the whole Voldemort thing.

Ron sat down behind his new desk, and let out a low sigh. The wooden desk was clean and empty on the top, compared to other ones in the room. He pulled out a flat, rectangular object from the bag that was slung over his shoulder, and placed it standing up on his desk. It was a picture of him, Hermione and Harry. It was taken a few days after the war, but a few days before he left for training. Hermione was in the middle of the two boys, and the enchanted picture showed her laughing and glancing between Ron and Harry. He couldn't help but feel grateful that they were all alive and well.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was Monday again, and Hermione was recovering from her _magical _weekend with Ron. She had been staring out the window for quite a long time, neglecting the stacks o paper work that drowned her table. It was raining today, according to the enchanted window in her office. The weather changed every day, but today, for some reason, it was raining. She didn't complain, she actually enjoyed it.

Saturday morning had been the best part of Hermione's weekend, and she hadn't had an intimate moment with Ron after that. It wasn't her fault, really, she would give anything to repeat that moment with Ron again. She could almost feel his warm lips on hers, and his hands as they roamed her body. She shuddered in her seat and was getting goosebumps that traveled up her arms. Hermione thought that she would have another chance to be alone with Ron, But Harry had been begging and insisting that they go out together, the four of them. So Hermione watched as Harry acted giddy and Ginny acted guilty for the remainder of the weekend, while she and Ron kept looking at each other with googily eyes.

She watched as the drizzling rain wet the outside of the window and also noticed the occasional lighting flash. "Um, excuse me? Mrs. Granger?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. She focused on the center of her office and saw the same young man from Friday. He was dressed sharply and had a dimpled smile on his face.

Hermione relaxed in her seat and wiped the sweat of her hands on the top of her skirt. "You can call me Hermione," She forced a smile, "Can I help you with something, sir?" She attempted to smooth the top of her frizzed up hair, and strained a pleasant face. Hermione had heard several rumors about this guy around the Ministry. According to the many gossipers, he had wooed lots of women and considered himself as a _"player"._ Whatever that meant.

"Please call me Wilson," His dimples showed deep again in a smile, "And yes, I was sent by the Minister to drop off these papers to you," He placed a small stack of papers on Hermione's desk, and she watched him straighten his composure. He didn't walk out and leave, but instead he crossed his arms behind his back and stood in the room.

"Thank you, _Wilson_," Hermione spoke in a uncanny tone, "I'll see you around, then." Her smile was fake, and she wanted him to leave her office. It's not that she had anything against him, it was just that she wanted to be alone. Hermione wanted to use this peace and quiet as a chance to think about her situation with Ron and Ginny's situation with Harry.

"Well actually, I think you'll be seeing a lot of me," Wilson spoke, and Hermione thought she had seen him wink at her. She blinked twice to readjust her eyesight and straightened up in her chair. Was this young man trying to act _fresh_ with her? This Wilson fellow obviously didn't know who Hermione was.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gulped loudly.

Wilson swallowed and didn't reply for a long time, "Well I was just moved to the office next door," he pointed to the left side wall, "So, I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me." Hermione blinked again and raised her eyebrow at the young man in front of her. With another smile across his dashing face, Wilson left the office.

Hermione sighed into her chair. She shouldn't have to deal with unnecessary people, such as this _Wilson _guy. But then again, maybe that's why she didn't have much friends at work- she's never social with them. Or friendly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ginny had been in the kitchen all day, slaving over hot pots on an ever hotter stove. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all went to work today, which left Ginny all by her lonesome. Her part time job in Diagon Alley didn't require her to go in everyday, which often left her bored at home. So as a treat, Ginny decided to cook dinner for her three roommates. Besides, she didn't have anything to do anyway. She wanted to do something that would keep her mind preoccupied and away from Harry-related thoughts. Ginny was actually enjoying a day away from him. His overzealous attitude was making her feel so guilt-ridden, she couldn't take it anymore.

As she drained some pasta noodles, Ginny tried not to think of the folded wad of parchment that stuck out the back of her jeans pocket. It was a letter from Dean. A very _explicit_ letter from Dean. Basically, he explained how much he missed her, and how much he wanted a repeat of their night together. With every sloppy word she read, Ginny felt another part of her dying inside. It's not that she liked Dean, she really didn't know why she slept with him in the first place.

Hermione was the first one to come home. She stepped through the tall fireplace, with green flames all around her. "It smells absolutely amazing in here," Hermione sniffed dramatically as she walked into the steamy kitchen. She was surprised to see the redheaded teen in the kitchen with an apron on. Ginny was already mixing some pale noodles with warm red pasta sauce. The curly haired witch stood at the door of the kitchen, balancing her purse on the rim of her elbow.

"Welcome home," Ginny announced, "How was work?" She watched over her shoulder as Hermione shrugged, and walked back into the living room to slip off her high heeled shoes. She always kept her working clothes simple yet pretty, such as knee length skirts with plain blouses and moderate length heels. Hermione had come a long way with accepting her body and who she is. She would always see herself as the really skinny girl with buckteeth. But now she was slowly starting to embrace it.

She sat down and started to rub the bottom of her sore feet. "Well... there's this guy at work," Hermione stated, and Ginny's ears perked up. Hermione never talked about guys at work before. Well any guy in general, really. Unless you count her occasional awkward conversations about _Ron_.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny turned to Hermione, "Is he cute?" Ginny on the other hand, always talked about guys. Including Harry. _Especially_ Harry. Sometime Hermione wished that she could be more like Ginny. Free, careless, and attractive. Guys like girls like that, right?

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in irritation, "No. He's actually kind of annoying, really. He came into my office thinking he's Mr. Hot Shot with a really cocky attitude. Ugh, I cannot stand people like that." Hermione remembered Wilson's pestering smile and pesky dimples.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave Hermione a smile, raising one of her eyebrows. Hermione never told Ginny that she and Ron were _together_, but she always assumed that she would know. She would talk about Ron sometimes when they were alone but Ginny felt awkward most of the time, since he's her brother. Hermione opened her mouth, the truth would have to come out sooner or later, "Gin, I have to tel-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the living room followed by a humorous roaring laughter. Hermione's head turned so fast that her wild hair was splashed all over her face. Ginny left the food on the stove and copied Hermione's movements. The two girls ran into the room, with their wands at the ready. After growing up in the middle of a war, they were prepared for anything that might come their way.

Harry and Ron were covered in soot, rolling around on the beige carpeted floor, laughing their heads off. Hermione's eye twitched at the sight of her now filthy carpet, and their filthy clothes. She noticed that the green flames in the fire place were now starting to die down. Apparently, they were having fun traveling by the Floo Network.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, her wand arm was now relaxed at her side, as was Hermione's. The two boys looked up at her, and then they caught a glance at Hermione's slightly angered face. Immediately they shot up straight and mumbled some apologies about getting the floor dirty, and Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh. She wasn't really mad at the floor, she knew a couple spells that could make it brand new again. Ginny, on the other hand, squinted her eyes and pushed both boys toward the hallway, "Both of you are going to wash up before dinner!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry walked into his new bedroom with a towel around his waist, he was still shaking and laughing about what happened in the living room just moments ago. He couldn't help but think that this was the life he had always wanted. To live and be surrounded by loved ones, and not having to worry about Voldemort anymore. He always saw him living with Ron, wherever he went. But he couldn't think of a life without Hermione and Ginny either. Hermione was just as much as his best friend as Ron was. And then there was Ginny. _Ginny._

He would have hoped that Ginny would be happy to be with him again. But every time Harry would lean in for a kiss, or just simply wrap his arm around her, Ginny would flinch and back away. He could remember his sixth year at Hogwarts, and how aggressive Ginny had been about kissing and _other things_. So it surprised him every time she rejected a little peck or a small hug.

As Harry got dressed in warm and comfortable clothes, he thought about the ring he bought a few days ago. It was a gorgeous little gold ring with a white diamond, and surrounding green emeralds that glowed right in the front and center. To Harry it was a simple, yet elegant ring that reminded him of Ginny from the first time he saw it.

The bedroom door had opened, and Harry was grateful that he had already put his clothes on. Ron had come in with clothes already on, (he got dressed in the bathroom), and soaking wet hair. The redheaded wizard noticed the distant look on his best mate's face. "So are you thinking about doing it, then?"

Harry's eyebrows ruffled together, "Doing what?"

Ron smirked, "You know... ask my bratty little sister to marry you." At first it had been hard to accept the fact that Ginny and Harry were together. But as time went on, Ron learned to accept it, and realized just how much Harry cared for his younger sister. He didn't necessarily like the idea of any bloke with his sister, but he knew his best friend wasn't a creep or anything.

Nervously, Harry avoided Ron's gaze, "Well I was going too, but now that there's already a wedding for your family this summer, I've decided to wait. I wouldn't want your mum to have heart attack or anything," Harry cleared his throat, "And besides, what's the rush?"

Ron looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then pointed a finger at Harry, "Good thinking." Ron's thoughts traveled to Hermione, and he knew that Harry was right. There was no need to rush. But for Ron, he wanted to be with Hermione all the time. He wanted to be hers, and he wanted her to be his. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his and Hermione's moment a couple days ago. He had went to her room, alone, and they shared a pleasing moment together. Her soft mouth was on his, and his rough hands were on her smooth skin. He remembered the warmth of her skin under his cold hands, and how she shivered next to him at every touch.

Ignoring Harry's presence, Ron ran out of the small bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe the faster dinner is served, the sooner he could spend some alone time with Hermione...

Harry watched as his best friend practically drooled due to his private thoughts, and followed him to the kitchen, shaking his head on the way there.


	6. Relapse

Thanks for the reviews guys :) Enjoy the chapter, it's the longest one yet. There's a lot going on in this chapter, so sit back, relax, and grab some popcorn.

-Kelly

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Relapse**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ron hovered over Hermione, with his lips strongly glued to hers. She moaned lovingly into his mouth and he held a groan in the back of his throat. His dark blue jeans were starting to fit him a tad tighter, and he just realized that Hermione was wearing too much clothes. Being sexual with Hermione in his old bedroom at the Burrow made him feel excited, maybe a little too excited. He loved the thrill and possibility that at any moment, someone might walk in. It might be Harry, George, or maybe even his own mother.

Ron felt Hermione's long fingers dig through his fiery red hair to scratch at his scalp. And it made him crazy. Hermione wasn't sure why this happened, when it happened, or how it happened. All she knew is that she wanted it to keep happening. She loved the feeling of Ron's warm body levitating over hers, and she prayed to God that this wouldn't be the last time they would be in this position.

(Confused? I'd be _worried_ if you weren't.)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**12 Hours Earlier**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione had been pacing her small office this morning. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Sometimes she would pace her office out of frustration due to the Minister's habit of overloading her with work. And sometimes it would be because she had to pee really bad. But the reason why Hermione was pacing her room today was because she had just received a letter from Mrs. Weasley, inviting her to dinner tonight. It appeared to be a weekly thing now-a-days, especially because of Ron and Harry being home.

She loved the Weasleys, and loved being at their home, they were like a second family for Hermione. But she was nervous about going tonight, because no one knew about her and Ron yet. Would Ron want to tell his family about them tonight? Hermione didn't know if she was ready for that kind of pressure, what would their reactions be?

Instead of torturing herself any longer, she realized that she could just go and ask Ron himself. Why should she be worrying about this alone? Hermione closed the office door behind her and walked into the crowded halls of the Ministry. Cubicles were lined up in the center, with floating quills, rolls of parchment, and sticky notes that cluttered the air. Hermione found herself dodging a levitating book and bumped into the person walking in front of her instead.

_Oh great._

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Wilson spoke, showing off his dented cheeks, "I was actually just coming over to see you." Today was a Friday, which meant people at the office had the chance to dress in casual- yet appropriate- clothing. Hermione was dressed in a simple pair of tight jeans and a nice long sleeved blouse. Wilson on the other hand, was dressed in his dashing working clothes. A button down shirt, with straight dark pants.

Hermione involuntarily forced a smile on her small face and tilted her head to the side, "Oh. And why's that?" She watched as Wilson fiddled nervously with his fingers and looked back up at her. Hermione was actually glad that she bumped into him now and not in her office. Alone.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. I know it's kind of short notice, but it _is_ a Friday after all," he rambled on and Hermione rolled her eyes when he looked away. Wasn't there some other girl that he could waste his charm on? Hermione wasn't interested. But then again she didn't want to seem rude, so she regained her composure and thought of a quick, acceptable answer.

"Oh, Wilson, I would love to," She lied, "But unfortunately I already have plans for tonight. Thanks anyway." Hermione tried to keep her facial expression as pleasant as possible. She was about to walk away, when he pulled her arm and stepped in front of her again. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and held her calmness.

He cleared his throat, "Well maybe next time, right?" He winked and the bottom of Hermione's stomach felt sick. Who did this guy think he was? She was friendly with him the first time they met, but now he was just bothering her. Hermione was usually a friendly person, but there was something about Wilson that gave her a bad feeling. She didn't know how to explain it, it was just a dark aura that she didn't like.

Hermione let out a small cough, then smiled so wildly fake that her cheeks hurt, "Yeah, maybe next time, _Wilson_." Wilson looked as if he wanted to say something more, but Hermione had already taken a step away from him. Someone from across the office yelled his name aloud, and Hermione took this opportunity to escape. He didn't have the chance to say goodbye, because she was already walking quickly down the remainder of the hallway.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ron was handling some paper work that dealt with his very important Auror mission. The deadline was at the end of the month, and he had yet to find the dark wizard that he was assigned to capture. The quill he was using to write with had cracked under his heavy pressure. That was the third one he broke today.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his rough hands. Ron didn't know that working at the Ministry was going to be _this_ hard. A part of him wanted to suck it up and face his life like a man, and another part of him wanted to ditch work and find someplace to have a nice, cold butterbeer. But Ron knew that both of those options were not going to work for him at this moment. He knew that the most sensible thing to do would be to stick it out and get over it. He wanted to be an Auror, and now he was. As he continued working, he was distracted by the thoughts of a cold beer and hoped that he could possibly get out of work early.

Ron's prayers for a beer was cut off by the sound of a heel stepping on the floor. _Clink, clank, clink, clank._ The young man looked up and was a little taken back from the person he saw in front of him. Not in a bad way, he was just surprised that she came to visit _him_ in _his_ office, it was usually the other way around. "'Ermione, what are you doing here?" His voice came out in a high pitched tone.

Hermione smiled down at him and leaned on the edge of the desk. "Did you get a letter from your mum this morning?" She asked, pushing a chunk of curly hair behind her ear. Ron nodded and looked back up at her. He couldn't help but noticed how bright her eyes looked under the light. Or how her tight jeans embraced the small curves of her hips. And how the long sleeved shirt made her look cute and comfy. "Well I was just wondering," Hermione spoke, "Are we going to tell your family tonight?"

Ron's forehead creased in confusion, "Tell them what?

Hermione sighed, boys can be so daft sometimes, "About... us." Ron's mouth formed an "O" and he shrugged toward Hermione. He would love to tell his family about his new relationship with her, but he wasn't sure how they would react. He knew his mum would be happy, she was always happy with that sort of stuff. His dad would probably pat him on the back and awkwardly try to have a very belated sex talk with him. But then there was his brothers... oh, Ron was definitely sure that his brothers would tease him about. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, he knew his brothers would make fun of him for it.

Ron opened his mouth, but at first no words would come out. After a deep breath, he tried again, "M-maybe we should wait, just until after Percy's wedding." Hermione smiled and nodded, she was actually relieved by his answer. She wanted to take her time with this relationship to enjoy every minute. Hermione felt that rushing would only ruin the budding love that they shared.

Hermione leaned down and gave Ron a small peck on the mouth. They had sort of came up with an agreement earlier in the week; _No public displays of affection, especially at work._ But Hermione couldn't help herself, she was starting to feel this sudden rush of braveness every time she was with Ron. It wasn't just deep blushing and avoiding each others gazes anymore. She didn't have to make an excuse to look into Ron's crystal blue eyes anymore, she could do it whenever she wanted.

Ron watched Hermione's soft face when she pulled away from the kiss. He was the luckiest bloke in the world- he had to be! It really couldn't get any better than this, right?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The scalding hot water felt so good against Ginny's unclothed body. Her sore muscles thanked the warmness of the water and the steam that poured over her. The dark, candle-lit bathroom smelled deliciously of scented shampoos and soaps that were now lathered on her petite body. Ginny rinsed off once more and enjoyed the last few seconds of the warm water.

Regretfully, she turned off the shower and wrapped a clean white towel over her body. Her wet hair was plastered to the side of her face, and she wiped the fogged mirror to get a better look at herself. The bags under eyes were starting to clear up so well that they were practically out of sight. She smiled at her blurred reflection and noticed the rosy color in her cheeks. Ginny had missed the colors of her natural glow.

She had Hermione to thank for that though, Hermione was the reason why she was getting so better. Ginny's body was so healthy now, and it was all because of her best friend. Hermione was the one that motivated her into making her life into something better. And that was exactly what she was doing now. Ginny knew that her job as a lousy waitress at the restaurant was ludicrous. She knew it from the beginning. But it was her first step at getting better, and for all she knew, it was helping her in the long run.

Getting that stupid job showed her that she was capable of so much more in life. While at Hogwarts, Ginny was such a bright student. Well, she knew attack hexes like the back of her hand... But nonetheless, Ginny made her way through all seven years. So why was she messing up in life now? Was it because Harry left her here with her crazy family and bookworm friend?

Dating Harry was the one thing that made Ginny's life dangerous and worth while. She was with the _chosen one_, the _boy who lived._ It made her excited, it made her want to be so rebellious- in a good way. In a way that she could enjoy life. But after Harry and Ron left, Ginny was wrecked for weeks and weeks. Hermione had left her too, in search of her parents in Australia for a while. So she was completely alone, or so that's how she felt.

But that's when her crazy party girl scene started. She just become friends with the wrong people and at the wrong time. And at first, Ginny blamed it all on the fact that her boyfriend, her closest brother, and her best friend all left her. Sure Hermione had came back, about a month or two later, but Hermione wasn't the same as her other friends. Ginny's new friends wanted to party and drink and have a good time. Hermione on the other hand wanted to stay in and read a book or two, or talk about _girl_ stuff.

She wished that she had never met those party animals, because befriending them lead her to Dean. Angry at herself, she grabbed a brush from beside the sink and started to comb out the wet knots of her long hair. Ginny's hair was naturally straight, but due to the humidity from the overheated shower, it formed wet waves surrounding her face.

Ginny cursed at herself for thinking about Dean again. She should have listened to Hermione since the beginning, and none of this would have happened. After months of blaming everyone else, Ginny realized that the whole time she should have blamed herself. No one forced her to have sex with Dean, even though she really didn't want to. While in Hogwarts, Ginny and Dean had done the basics; kissing, touching, etc. But she never wanted to have sex with him. That was supposed to be a special moment that she hoped she would share with Harry.

Ginny studied herself in the mirror once more, catching the reflection of every detail of her face. She didn't even bother to stop the two tears that slid down her cheeks.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry slipped off his shoes, and stretched his arms over his head. He was happy to be the first one home today, because that meant he could be home with Ginny for a while. He went over to her bedroom, and noticed that her door was already slightly opened. "Ginny?" Harry called out into the room, there was no reply, so he opened the door wider and stepped in.

Her room had been kept neat and clean today. There were a few enchanted Quidditch posters that decorated her walls, and some of female wizarding rock bands too. Harry always loved Ginny's style, she was like a tomboy with a little hint of a girlish side. That meant that she could play Quidditch just as rough as any of the guys, but at the end of the day she would look stunning in a dress.

Harry let out a little laugh as he noticed some moving pictures that adorned her walls. One of them was of her and Hermione, taken sometime last summer, and another was of the whole Weasley family a few days after the war- minus Fred.

Circling her room again, Harry noticed a pair of muddy trainers on the floor, accompanied by a dirty t-shirt and shorts. What had she been doing today?

In the distance, Harry could still hear the shower running from across the hall, and decide to sit on Ginny's bed to wait for her. He only hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep. He swung a leg over the bed and sat down comfortably next to the fluffy white pillows. Harry caught a glance at some more pictures that were on her bedside table, and noticed a piece of parchment sticking out. Curiously, he grabbed the paper from the bedside table and read the first few sloppy lines of the letter.

Jumping off the bed, Harry stood up straight and reread the letter so many times that he was sick of seeing the same disheveled words. The letter disgusted him, and he hoped that what he read wasn't true. Harry ignored the sound of the shower turning off and the bathroom door opening minutes later. The paper was still gripped in his sweaty hands.

Ginny had walked into her bedroom, shocked to see Harry standing there, with his back faced to hers. She clutched the white towel closer to her body and her wet hair left droplets on her cream colored carpet. "Harry? What are you doing in here?" She forced a smile at Harry, but bad thoughts were still clouding her head from the bathroom. Ginny wanted Harry to see that she was happy to be with him.

Harry looked to the side, and pushed his glasses farthur up on his nose. His voice was shaking, "Ginny you lied to me. No- worse than lying to me- you didn't tell me anything at all." He threw the crumpled up parchment on the bed, and ran his fingers through his jet black hair angrily. Ginny recognized it as the letter Dean had given her earlier this week. The letter where Dean expressed his feelings from the night they had sex together. And Harry read all of it.

Ginny didn't fight the tears that started to stream down her face, "I-I'm so so sorry Harry, it wasn't – it wasn't supposed to happen this way! I p-promise Harry! I wanted to t-tell you so bad, but I couldn't." Ginny sobbed into one hand, and the other was clutching her chest. She wanted him to believe her so much. She didn't want him to find out like this. He wasn't supposed to find out like this.

A few seconds passed and Harry swallowed loudly, with his back still facing Ginny. "You've made a fool of me, you know," Harry muttered, "All this time I've been trying to hug you and kiss you, but you're with _Dean_," the word left Harry's mouth like venom. The way he said his name sounded evil, as if he were Voldemort himself.

Ginny shook her head, but Harry wouldn't look at her, "No, no Harry! I'm not with Dean, that was a mistake! I promise.. please believe me..." Harry shook his head, and felt his own body shake in sorrow. A single tear fell down from his eye, and onto the bridge of his nose. He didn't have anymore words for her, or for this situation. What was there left to say? Without even looking at her, Harry left the bedroom, with Ginny still crying inside.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The Burrow wasn't decorated as nicely as it was the night Harry and Ron came home, but it was still it's charming self. The chickens in the back were chirping proudly and the rude gnomes were ill-mannered as always.

The dinner was held inside the house since it had started to drizzle outside. Ron loved the feel of summer rain, and made a mental note to cool off outside once he had the chance.

Arthur had sent a patronus over a couple minutes ago saying that he was still at work, and was planning on bringing a friend for dinner. So naturally, Mrs. Wealsey fussed and made a big deal of setting an extra plate at the already slightly crowded table. Ron didn't really see the point of making a big deal, his dad's guest was probably just some old gray haired geezer anyway.

Ron walked side by side with Hermione this time, trying to not make the oncoming bulge in the front of his jeans obvious. When they got home, she changed her shirt into something more _comfortable, _as she put it. To Ron, it just looked like something to torture him with. The same mantra kept replaying in his head over and over again; _you can look, but you can't touch. _Honestly, it was just a pair of jeans and a nice shirt... but you know Ron...

On the other hand, Ron could tell that there was something obviously wrong with Harry and Ginny. Not once did he see them talk to each other, or even look at each other. Ron could just feel the thick tension between them, and couldn't help but noticed Ginny's swollen eyes. She swore to Mrs. Weasley that she was just coming down with a summer cold.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Hermione spoke, leaving Ron on the living room couch with Harry and George. They were talking about random things- well Ron and George were. Harry was silent, with a distant look on his face, and at times he even looked angered. But Ron knew not to ask him anything in front of the family, it would just have to wait until they get home.

Ron could hear the kitchen door open and the booming laughter and voice of his father and his guest. After Molly yelled for everyone to meet at the kitchen, Ron, Harry and George was joined with Ginny at the table. Percy, Charlie, Bill and their ladies did not come for tonight's dinner since they had their own plans.

Arthur introduced his coworker to everyone, and Ron did not like him from the moment he saw him. He was about Harry's height, with black hair, pale skin, and an emphasized smile on his face. Ron gripped his hand in a handshaking gesture, and the guy shuddered under his hold. Hermione had walked back into the kitchen, smiling over to Ron, but when she got close enough, her smile was masked with a frown. "Wilson?"

Ron stumbled in his step, "You know each other?"

Squinting her eyes, Hermione tried her best not to look annoyed, "Yeah, we work together." She was tempted into adding an "unfortunately" at the end of that sentence. Why was Wilson here? Did he follow her here, did he stalk her? There was no way that he was friends with Mr. Weasley. He wouldn't have the patience to deal with someone so annoying as Wilson, right?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dinner had passed by in a messy, messy blur. Harry and Ginny barely acknowledged one another, and Hermione looked slightly annoyed. The new guy- Wilson, took most of the attention. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley found him highly interesting and kept asking him questions about his job. She was fascinated that he worked directly for the Minister himself (even though Percy had the same exact job just a few years ago).

Ginny was helping her mother pass out dessert in the sitting room, and Hermione watched Ron stand up, "Mum, I think I forgot to pack some things from my room upstairs, I'm just gonna go-" He was already half way out of the room before his mother had the chance to say anything.

"Sure Ron, whatever you need..." Molly drifted, she was in a deep conversation with Wilson about some ridiculous task he had to perform once.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Hermione, will you come help me?" After looking at him with a tilted head, Hermione jumped up, and agreed immediately. She was dying for an excuse to leave for the longest, she couldn't stand to listen to anymore stories from _him._ She could even tell that Harry and George were irritated by the bored looks on their faces.

Hermione followed Ron to the long staircase, and waited until they were completely alone to hold his hand. She didn't necessarily have a problem with keeping their relationship a little secret. Ron was right, they should wait until after Percy's wedding. The Weasley house was a little too chaotic right now for another couple.

After passing numerous floors, their legs were slightly tired once they reached the room just below the attic. Ron's bedroom, for the first time, actually looked plain. His once bright orange decorated room was now a bland, regular room with posterless walls and a sheetless bed. This is because his Cudley Cannon bedsheets and posters were already set up in his new bedroom.

Hermione didn't even get a good look at the bedroom because Ron's lips were already on hers. She gasped into the surprise kiss, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway. He was kissing her roughly, and Hermione let out a little whimper. She wasn't used to this kind of aggression, but then again, she wasn't complaining.

Somehow Hermione ended up with her back against Ron's naked mattress while he was on top of her. Their clothes were still on, and no matter how much Hermione wanted _it, _she knew that things would end up bad if they went too far. She tried not to think about it too much, she wanted to enjoy this moment as much as she could. Finally, they could be together with no interruptions. No hungry stomachs or anything silly like that.

Ron hovered over Hermione, with his lips strongly glued to hers. She moaned lovingly into his mouth and he held a groan in the back of his throat. His dark blue jeans were starting to fit him a tad tighter, and he just realized that Hermione was wearing too much clothes. Being sexual with Hermione in his old bedroom at the Burrow made him feel excited, maybe a little too excited. He loved the thrill and possibility that at any moment, someone might walk in. It might be Harry, George, or maybe even his own mother.

Ron felt Hermione's long fingers dig through his fiery red hair to scratch at his scalp. And it made Ron crazy. Hermione wasn't sure why this happened, when it happened, or how it happened. All she knew is that she wanted it to keep happening. She loved the feeling of Ron's warm body levitating over hers, and she prayed to God that this wouldn't be the last time they would in this position.

"Ron...?" Hermione called out, but Ron's mouth was too occupied as it slid down Hermione's chin and onto her neck. He was kissing her skin so delicately and soft, afraid that he'll hurt her. "Ron...?" Hermione called out his name again, but Ron didn't stop. As much as she was enjoying it, Hermione pushed at Ron's chest lightly and he toppled over on the bed next to her.

Hermione's heart roared with want and need; and she felt the bottom of her stomach curl. A part of her wanted Ron to continue, but she wasn't ready for him yet. Would he have to see her naked? Oh God, how would she deal with that? She was already self conscience about herself, how would she allow someone else to see her?

His eyebrows ruffled in slight perplexity, "What's wrong, 'ermione?" His arm was still wrapped around her waist, and she leaned in closer to him. His body felt warm against hers, and she loved that feeling.

Hermione gulped nervously, how was she going to put her feelings into words? She wanted Ron to know that she enjoyed every bit of what he was doing to her. Hermione loved the way he touched her, kissed her, held her... But she was afraid of what would happen if they continued. Finally, she spoke, in a low whisper, "I didn't want things to go too far..."

Ron was quiet for a moment, but he wasn't surprised at what Hermione said. He had a feeling that she would say something like that sooner or later. Ron wasn't the type of guy that was going to force Hermione into doing anything that she didn't want to do. He loved kissing her, oh bloody hell, maybe he loved it a little too much. But he knew that taking things too far wouldn't be a good thing, and besides, there was no need to rush. Ron had the rest of his life to show Hermione how much he loved her, he didn't need to show it all in one night.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I've never... I've never done _it_ before, Ron." A dark shade of pink covered Hermione's pale cheeks, and her eyes looked away from Ron, she was ashamed of herself.

Ron was confused again, why was she so embarrassed? He lifted her chin up with his pointer finger, and she was forced to face him. His blue eyes had captivated her dark brown ones into a mesmerizing stare. "Hermione... I've never had sex either."

Hermione's head was lifted off the plain white pillow, and her curly hair cascaded down her back, "But what about Lav-"

"Lavender?" Ron gaped and let out a little laugh at the mention of her name, "I never had sex with her, and I never wanted to," Flashbacks with Lavender clouded Ron's mind and he remembered the semi-sexual moments he spent with her. There was a lot of kissing and groping, but Ron was sure that he was never going to have sex with Lavender. Surprisingly, he wasn't really attracted to her in that way. He gulped and continued, "Hermione... I'm not going to rush you into anything that you're not ready for. Believe me, I _want _to do it. Badly. But I'm not going to force you. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable with me..."

Her eyes felt watery, and she kept her head elevated, not really registering what he just said. She did want to have sex with him, she was just really shy and self-conscience about herself. But, without another word, Ron cupped Hermione's face into his two palms, and brought her closer to him. He placed a lovingly kiss on her lips, hoping that she could finally see how much he loved her.


	7. Restless

After I read all the reviews for chapter 6, I actually cried! But don't worry, it was tears of joy! You guys mean the world to me, and I write this story for _you._ I'm so glad that so many of you guys are enjoying this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it!

Thank you, -Kelly

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Restless  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A giant roar of thunder erupted somewhere in the distance and Hermione Granger woke up in a fright. She was tired of waking up in the middle of the night, but was glad that it wasn't due to a bad dream. Her legs were curled up close to her small body, and she shivered on the large bed. She didn't bother to wipe the sweat beads from her forehead as she trembled slightly in her rolled up position. Hermione wasn't the type of person to get scared easily by the thunder, but for some reason, she found herself shaking.

The neat bedroom was pitch black, with the exception of the gleaming moonlight and occasional lightning screening through the curtained window. Hermione's eyesight adjusted to the darkness, and her eyes looked around as far as they could without moving her head. She noticed that her bedroom door was opened just a crack, and wondered if someone had been in her room after she fell asleep.

The young woman rubbed her cold feet together, attempting to gain heat through out her small body. Hermione's light brown hair was in a messy bun, and she felt a few escaping curls pasted to her sweaty neck. Ron had crossed her mind, and her heart beat a little faster. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago her and Ron were in his old attic room at the Burrow. A smile came across her face, and a warm feeling filled her insides, contradicting her ice cold skin.

Another crack of thunder broke out in the sky and Hermione jumped up in her bed. She was in a sitting position this time, clutching her sheets for support. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her skin with every second that passed. Without thinking, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slipped on her fuzzy slippers, and ran out of the room.

The hallway was just as dark as Hermione's bedroom, but her eyes were already attuned to the pitch-blackness. Her bare arms and midriff slowly grew goosebumps due to a small opened window in the hall. Tonight, Hermione's pajamas included a plain navy blue tank top and shorts, and it did a bad job of keeping her warm. It was just another end-of-summer storm, which was enhanced due to the ocean nearby. Cold nights were normal for a home near the beach, especially when summer was coming to a close.

A few seconds later, Hermione found herself at the end of the long, quiet, and dark hallway. She halted in front of the last door of the hall, _his _door. The metal doorknob was cold under her hand, and after debating with herself, she twisted it until she heard a click. The wooden door made a low creaking sound as it swung fully ajar.

The small room was musty, with a few scattered clothes and items in various places. Hermione was surprised to only see one bed occupied, and the other left vacant. Ron was snoring away carelessly in his orange sheeted bed, while Hermione wondered where Harry was. She gulped noisily and hoped that he wasn't outside in the middle of the violent storm. Another part of her was actually glad that Harry wasn't in the room, because she was genuinely excited to be alone with Ron.

After sneaking by quietly, Hermione was already at Ron's bed, and shook softly on his shoulder, "Ron..." She soothed near his ear, "Wake up." His snores were dying down a little as Hermione tried her best to revive him.

"Hmm? 'ermione..?" Ron's blue eyes were fluttering open slowly, and his throat was a little hoarse. When he noticed Hermione's cold, shivering body, standing at the side of the bed, he sat up, "Blimey, what are you doing here?" Hermione was actually glad that the room was dark, because her cheeks were becoming a soft pink color. Through the darkness, she could tell that Ron was shirtless, and she let out a little, inaudible gasp. What _was_ she doing? He didn't give her enough time to answer, because he had already scooted down and dragged Hermione by her wrist onto his warm bed.

Her cold legs met with his steaming hot ones as she wrapped herself around him. Ron didn't ask her anymore questions, but simply just held her as she laid her head onto his chest.

The thick orange sheet filled Hermione's body up with pure warmth and she was glad that Ron let her stay. His chest felt stiff against her head and she wondered if he could feel the warm blush on her cheeks. She remembered seeing Ron shirtless before, but that was almost two years ago. His body had developed during his stay at the training camp- and Hermione was not complaining. He was no longer the skinny, tall, lanky boy she once knew. Although his height remained the same, he was now more built and muscular than before.

She had wanted to fall asleep with Ron in his bed, but now she wasn't so tired anymore...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tangled in disheveled blankets, Ginny had been tossing and turning uncomfortably in her bed all night. Normally, the roaring storm would have been the reason she couldn't sleep, but tonight it wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about her situation with Harry.

Being with Dean that night was a stupid, very stupid, mistake. Ginny didn't love him- she loved Harry. Everyone in the world knew that- including him. But she couldn't blame him for being mad. If she found a note in his room from another girl, she would probably react the same- or maybe even worse.

She cursed herself over and over again. Ginny felt so idiotic for not throwing the letter away when she had the chance to. The letter meant nothing to her, but for some reason she found herself too busy to throw it away. Her body and mind had both been too preoccupied to worry about the worthless piece of paper. Or maybe not so worthless, because it ruined her relationship completely.

Another crack of lightning brightened her room through the window, and was followed by another howl of thunder. No more tears would come down Ginny's eyes, and her body felt dehydrated. Craving a glass of water, she sneaked out of her tousled and untidy bed.

Outside of her room was also dark and quiet. As she walked down the hall, she noticed Hermione's door wide open. She peeked inside, but didn't see the curly haired witch on her bed. Worried, she continued down the hallway and into the living room. Ginny's feet made a pasty sound with every step, and from where she was, she could see the kitchen light on. She smiled to herself, knowing that Hermione must be in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. And Ginny felt kind of relieved, she had been dying to talk to her best friend about her fight with Harry. She knew that Hermione would yell at her, but eventually she would caress her and give her some supportive advice- like always.

As she walked into the illuminated kitchen, the smile vanished from her face. Not of horror, but of shock. Hermione wasn't the one in the kitchen- Harry was. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading last month's Daily Prophet. He looked up when he heard Ginny's small, almost inaudible, gasp. The expression on his face had changed also. His relaxed look transformed into dismay, and Ginny sensed an aura of disgust.

She was about to turn around, and run back into her bed like the little girl she used to be. But instead she walked closer, "Harry, can we talk please?" Ginny's voice was rough, and she tried to sound as sincere as possible. Harry didn't say anything, but he placed the outdated newspaper down on the table and cleared his throat. He didn't look in her direction again, and tried to avoid eye contact.

Ginny took this a sign, and took her seat across from Harry at the small kitchen table. She blinked down at first, still in shame of herself, then looked back up with gleaming eyes. "Harry," her throat tightened, "I really didn't mean to," her voice was starting to break up, "I love you so much," tears were starting to fall, "I never wanted to hurt you." She wiped the remainder of the tears off her face with the back of her hand and she continued to sob noisily.

Harry looked straight through her with emotionless eyes, "Did he force you?"

Still sobbing uncontrollably, Ginny shook her head. Harry shoved the old newspaper off the table in frustration, and the young redhead jumped in fright of the sudden commotion. "If you _really_ loved me, then you wouldn't have done it," He declared and his own voice was a little shaky. More tears were splashing down her face at a rapid pace, and she continued to shake her head with no words coming out.

Her throat was still dry and it burned every time she coughed or cleared her throat. "H-Harry," she managed, "I felt lonely, depressed, and drunk. I don't know w-why I did it. I didn't even enjoy it. And as soon as it ended, I regretted it i-immediately." Unable to hear anymore of it, Harry stood up from the chair, and tugged on his black hair in frustration. He paced around the small kitchen and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Ginny also stood up in her chair, with her eyes still covered in tears, and choking back sobs. If he didn't want to forgive her, she couldn't force him. She apologized too many times, and she didn't know what else she could do to make it better. She turned around and walked out of the bright kitchen. There was nothing else she could do, but just give him some space.

Halfway into the living room, Ginny stopped walking at the sound of Harry's deep voice. "When were you going to tell me?" She turned around and caught the gaze of his sad eyes. His voice was booming with sorrow and it broke every single part of Ginny's heart.

When _was _she going to tell him? Ginny shrugged her shoulders, with her eyes still squinting in old tears. "I-I don't know..."

Harry let out a devastating sigh, "Did you _ever _love me?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ronald Weasley smiled to himself as a mound of bushy hair covered his chest. He was still holding Hermione in his arms as she laid on him comfortably. The storm wasn't bothering her anymore, and neither was the cold. "Are you sleeping?" Ron whispered after a few minutes. He could feel her breathing, and she could hear his heart beat.

She shook her head, "Nope," then picked her head up to peer at his face curiously. He was relaxed, and Hermione thought he looked sexy with his messed up hair and tousled appearance. Ron leaned down and quickly pecked her lips, but she brought his head down with her hand a deepened the kiss. His lips were as warm as his body, and she was hungry for more. His hands immediately reached to the sides of her body, and her hands were caressing his naked, broad shoulders.

Hermione moaned loudly and seductively into Ron's mouth as he slipped his tongue past her lips. All of a sudden, her body felt hot and she didn't want to be wearing clothes anymore. And she didn't want him to be wearing clotheseither. At the pit of her stomach, she felt a ball of heat growing and growing with every second of every minute.

Ron's hands were slowly traveling farther and farther up Hermione's tight tank top as she continued to moan into his mouth. She was trying to be brave, allowing him to touch her all over. She didn't want to him because she loved the way he touch her. He pulled the tank top over her head, and reattached his lips to hers.

As Hermione stood in her black bra and pajama shorts, she attempted to feel confident in herself. Her flat and naked stomach was growing goosebumps all the way down to her toes. Ron's mouth traveled down her chin and onto her warm neck, placing kisses wherever he could reach, biting down every now and then. Half of his body was leaning on hers, and her fingers were in his hair, pulling the red strands.

Ron moved from her neck and sucked on her collarbone that poked out just a little. She held a moan at the back her throat as he kissed her all the way down to the sensitive skin of her upper breasts. Her bra was still on, and a part of her wished that it wasn't. Hermione whimpered into his touch, and he went back to her lips and claimed them again.

She kissed him back, roughly, and he liked it. Every moan and whimper excited him more and more. He loved every sound that came out of Hermione's mouth as she responded to every touch and every kiss. Almost automatically, his hands found both straps of her bra, and pulled them down her arms. She shuddered at the sudden breeze but tried to remain confident with her body.

Leaving her lips, he resumed placing kissing on the upper half of her body. Reaching dangerously close to her newly exposed _delicate _area. She could feel her peaks of her breasts stiffening as her breathing became more rapid.

Ron pulled away from Hermione's naked body as the sudden sound of shouting reached his ears. Hermione jumped up too, and threw her shirt back on, wondering who was yelling at this time of night. Worried, Ron grabbed his wand from the bedside table and led Hermione out of the room.

The hallway was still dark and gloomy when they left the room, "Lumos," Ron summoned, and a glowing ball of light erupted from the end of his long, wooden wand. Hermione stayed close behind him, still frightening from the random shouting.

The living room was slightly dark with the exception of an oil lamp on the coffee table that lit the perimeter around it. Ron lowered his wand as Hermione looked over his shoulder, noticing Harry and Ginny, just feet away from each other. The voice they heard in the bedroom had been Harry's, yelling at Ginny.

"See! You've woken up Ron and Hermione!" Ginny yelled, pointing to the couple who had just walked in. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red with anger. She looked back at Harry, "I don't know what else I can do for you!" Hermione caught a glance at the young man being yelled at, and he looked speechless.

Ron's hands were curled up into fists at the side of his body, he was stiff in his spot. The way things looked right now were not too clear. It looked as if Harry was the _wrong_ one. And Ron wasn't just going to sit back and relax when his little baby sister was crying and yelling. He prayed to God that Harry didn't lay a finger on Ginny, because he would be the one to set him straight. Sure they were best mates, but Ron would always be the big, over protective brother.

With one last glare at Harry, Ginny stalked out of the living room, and Hermione followed her to the small bedroom. There was a loud slam as the door closed, and Ron stood awkwardly in the living room with Harry. "Listen, mate, if you did any-"

"I didn't do anything, so you could save the "big brother" lecture for another day," Harry interrupted and strode off angrily to his own room. Ron didn't bother to follow, instead he decided to stay in the living room to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that just minutes ago he and Hermione had been in the _moment_. They were so close to making _something_ happen, but there's always some kind of disruption.


	8. React

Hello lovely readers, sorry for the recent delays, I've been studying a lot for my college placement tests. Is anyone else graduating high school this year? I'm super nervous and super excited to go to college :)

Thanks for the awesome reviews from my awesome readers. I LOVE your reactions to R/Hr interruptions.

ENJOY! -Kelly

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
React  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione was sure that the visible dark circles under her eyes were from her late night talks with Ginny. She had slept with her friend for the past two nights after the big fight with Harry. Ginny was her roommate, her best girl friend. But Harry was her friend too, and she loved them both. As much as she hated to admit it, Ginny was wrong and Harry had the right to be mad. But in a relationship their shouldn't be a right and a wrong. There shouldn't be two sides of an argument. In a relationship their should be trust, respect and love. You should love your partner enough to show your respect through trust. Ginny messed it up for herself completely, she was unfaithful with her boyfriend, and didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth. Hermione could never blame Harry for being so mad at her, if it were Ron, she'd be mad too.

Ron. God, he could be so clueless at times. He had no idea why Harry and Ginny were really mad at each other. He figured that they were fighting over something silly and unimportant. Harry didn't have the strength or energy to tell him, and Ginny was sure as hell not going to admit to her older brother that she had sex. Hermione felt bad, keeping this secret away from Ron. But really, it wasn't her business or responsibility, and she was tired of getting in the middle of things.

The young, curly haired witch sighed into her cold mug of tea. Her butt had become numb from sitting in the hard chair behind her desk. The office had been quiet and bored today, with nothing to do, not that Hermione was complaining anyway. She was actually glad that she wasn't swamped in papers and documents like always; the rare freedom was nice.

Holding her breath, Hermione watched a small yellow note soar into her opened door. Her brown eyes squinted at the flying paper, hoping that it wasn't a demand from her boss. Before she knew it, the floating note fell on top of her neatly organized desk. She noticed the skinny and scrawled handwriting almost immediately, and grabbed it quickly.

_'Mione, Have lunch with me? Meet me in my office at 12:15. -Ron._

Hermione smiled down at the small, bright paper and pictured Ron in her mind. She bit down slowly on her bottom lip, and nibbled softly. Of course she would have lunch with him, she couldn't imagine a better way to spend her half an hour lunch break. But she also knew that Ron was looking for an excuse to be alone with her again. They hadn't had another moment due to the ongoing feud between Harry and Ginny. Hermione had been spending all her time consoling her friend, and Ron had been spending all his time trying to distract his best mate.

The young witch glanced up at the big round clock hanging high on the wall. It read a quarter after 11, more than enough time to freshen herself up and get ready for her lunch date. Hermione glanced toward her opened door and into the busy hallway, hoping that nothing, or _no one_, will distract her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The chilly end-of-August air contradicted against Ginny's sweaty skin. She was sitting on the grass behind the small house, wearing muddy clothes and sneakers. There was a gust of wind in the air that cooled off her over heated body, and she enjoyed the refreshing feeling. She couldn't wait to go inside to take a nice, invigorating shower. Her pale skin was crawling with sweat and dirt, begging for clean water.

Had she really been out here all morning? Had she really been working her ass off for hours in the muddy and grassy backyard? She felt like all the time and hard work she contributed for the past few days was absolutely worthless. Ginny threw her long wooden broomstick a few feet away from her in frustration. Working by herself was never going to work out. She wasn't seeing any results. When she was at Hogwarts, she was one of the best Quidditch players on the Gryffindor team. But what was wrong now? She knew she was a little out of whack, but she didn't think it was this serious.

Sitting on top of the grass, Ginny placed her face in her palms. Sobbing into her dirty hands, she let a few a tears escape the corner of her eyes. She wasn't planning on telling Hermione that she quit her job at the restaurant. She never liked that job anyway. But she knew it was the right thing to do, she couldn't work in that God forsaken place any longer. The low pay and rude costumers was not something she should _have_ to deal with.

If she wanted to fly professionally again, she would have to ask someone to help her. There was no way she could deal with this on her own. Re-teaching herself how to fly again wasn't working out. A week had passed and she wasn't seeing any results in her self-training. If she wanted this to work, she would need someone to help her. Someone just as skilled as her, or maybe even better.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pacing around his dimmed office, Wilson pondered with the thoughts in his head. He was holding a cup with a thick, brooding liquid in his hands. He took a deep sip, swallowing everything at once, and grimaced at the disgusting taste. Placing the cup on his desk, he retched and gagged, but swallowed the bad taste down his throat.

Straightening his tie, Wilson felt a little disappointed and outraged in himself. He figured that by now he would be able to get used to the horrible taste of the bubbling liquid. He rubbed a large hand over his rough face, realizing that he forgot to shave today. He blinked away the thoughts, and left his office in search for a particular curly haired witch.

Hermione's office was right next door, and Wilson peered into the room. He leaned against her opened door frame, and watched her. She was sitting at her neat desk, with her head tilted up, watching the ticking clock. He loved the way her brown curly hair cascaded down her back, and the amber gleam of her chocolate brown eyes. Her face looked so peacefully relaxed and untroubled.

Hermione didn't notice Wilson's appearance in her office until he cleared his throat loudly. She jumped a little, "Oh, hello Wilson. Is there something I can do for you?" Hermione didn't look angry or mad, just surprised. A look that Wilson loved to see on her slightly tanned face. She straightened up in her seat and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

He forced a smile on his stressed face, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you have a good weekend?" Wilson looked down at Hermione's beautifully sculptured face with a hint of insanity in his eyes. He watched as the bridge of her nose curved downward perfectly, and how her thin lips were moist with saliva as her pink tongue darted out randomly.

Hermione's eyebrow quirked up questionably but nodded anyway, "Yeah, the rain was a bit of a downer, but it was a good weekend to catch up on some reading..." She wasn't really comfortable with Wilson, or anyone, staring at her for a long time. Hermione was always a bit self conscience about her looks, she almost always felt unattractive.

Wilson smiled to himself, "So you like reading?" Hermione nodded, but wasn't really into the whole_ small talk_ thing. She was ready to meet Ron in his office, but didn't have the strength to kick Wilson out. "Actually," He started, "I wanted to talk to you about something else," He walked closer to Hermione's desk, and sat on top of it. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and simple black pants. Hermione noticed, and was surprised by, his plain look today. Usually he would look fresh and crisp, making sarcastic comments with his annoying dimples.

Hermione glanced up at the round clock nervously and gulped at the time, "Oh yeah? What did you want to talk about?" She tried to keep her voice as pleasant as possible and remembered her rudeness in past encounters with Wilson. She was starting to realize that he didn't do anything to her, so why be mean? Hermione didn't feel like that type of person anyway. All she wanted to do was to keep their relationship professional.

Wilson cleared his throat again, "I wanted to talk about us..." His voice was calm and natural, like if he was talking about the weather or the latest gossip scandal. He wasn't planning on doing this today, but with a sudden surge of confidence, he was ready to admit his feelings.

Her head shot up in shock, and Hermione's eyes left the ticking clock that she had been staring at. She stood up in her seat tensely and walked around her dark wooden desk slowly. "What are you talking about?" Hermione was shaking and she really didn't want to know what Wilson was thinking. There was nothing between them, therefore, nothing to talk about. She couldn't really say that she had a boyfriend, since her and Ron decided to keep it a secret.

Gulping, Wilson stood up and walked over to Hermione's body. She stopped pacing and stood still in front of him, slightly frightened. "Hermione... we can't ignore this attraction between us," He tilted his head closer to hers, "I know I can't..." The young witch backed up a few steps, shaking her head, as Wilson's eyes shot right through her.

There was a moment of silence and Hermione's eyes were locked onto Wilson's. She tried moving her gaze away, but for some reason she was fascinated by the green orbs looking straight into her. Her mouth opened a little and she found it a little hard to breath. How long had she been standing here? A few seconds? Minutes?

Wilson took a few steps forward and Hermione felt his breath on her, and she took another couple steps back. But as she stepped back, the wall behind her blocked her from going any further. She was so transfixed on Wilson's eyes that she didn't even seem to notice.

His lips were inches away from hers and she could almost feel his warm breath on her mouth. Did she want him to kiss her?

Hermione felt Wilson coming closer and closer to her, but then suddenly, somewhere in the distance, there was knocking. The bookworm witch broke out of the trance, and peered over Wilson's shoulder to see Ron standing at her doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione pushed the arrogant wizard out of the way and got a better look of her annoyed boyfriend.

"I wondered if you had a lot of work to do, so I decided to bring the lunch to you," Ron spoke, holding up a bag, "But I can see that you're busy..." With that he turned around after giving Wilson a dirty look.

Hermione leaped forward, "Ron wait," She grabbed a hold of his upper arm, "Wilson was just leaving," She glanced behind her shoulder at the man who had not moved an inch, "_Weren't _you?"

Shrugging, Wilson replied lazily, "I guess I am," He smiled with visible dimples and sent a wink toward Hermione before leaving the small room. Ron's hands were forming angry fists at his sides and he couldn't control his growing temper.

Hermione spoke before he had the chance to say anything, "Ron... it's not what you think. He's an annoying creep an-"

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ron announced rhetorically, Hermione ruffled her bushy hair frustratingly. His voice was deep and demanding, "No guy should be that close to you. And I don't think I want you talking to him anymore." His hands were in the air, trying to through his point across.

Quirking her eyebrow upwards, Hermione scoffed, "Ronald, as much as I hate Wilson, you _cannot_ tell me what to do. Who the hell do _you_ think _you_ are? You don't control me." Her eyes were narrowed and she watched Ron's facial expression change completely. She didn't agree with Wilson's actions, but she also didn't agree with Ron trying to control her. She wasn't a dog on a leash or a child being grounded. She was an over aged woman who was independent and smart. She didn't need someone to tell her what to do.

"Hermione, his face was just inches from yours! It took me seven years to get that far! And now some bloke thinks he can just waltz in and take you away from me?" Ron's neck and face was burning with heat as his voice raised a little, and the muscle in his jaw flinched. His voice was a little strained, and his eyes sent a hurting look.

She gasped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Take me away from you? Ron, we were just talking! And you're over exaggerating, taking things out of proportion. Haven't you ever had a conversation with a _female_ witch before? It's not a crime to talk to someone!" Her face was red with passion, knowing that Wilson had other intentions, but she was still defending herself. Ron had no right to act like a _controlling_ boyfriend.

It was Ron's turn to scoff and roll his eyes, "Oh sure, you were just talking. I'm a bloke too Hermione, and believe me, he wanted to do a lot more than just talking," Ron threw his hands in the air in defeat, "You know what? What's the point anymore?" He gave Hermione a dreadful look and left the room without another word.

Hermione stared at the empty door way, wondering what she did to get herself into this mess.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry appeared in the fireplace of Hermione and Ginny's apartment, and his temporary home. He wiped the soot from the bottom of his shoes onto the rug in front of the hearth. Tilting his head upwards, he thought he heard the sound of running footsteps coming closer to the small living room.

Ginny's sock covered feet patted onto the beige living room carpeted as she ran into the room. She thought she heard the fireplace, and was hoping that Ron had came home. But looking up, her facial expression changed as she noticed Harry standing with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Expecting someone else?" Harry's rough voice spoke sarcastically, as he rolled eyes almost automatically. They weren't really on speaking terms, but every once in a while Harry would throw out a sarcastic comment or mean statement intended for Ginny. Most of the time she would ignore him, but the sound of his voice hurt her a little every time.

"Wait- Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, when Harry was almost half way out of the room. Her voice sounded desperate, and Harry couldn't help but notice. He knew her all too well, one of the positives and negatives of being her former boyfriend.

Debating on whether or not he should stop, Harry eventually halted in his spot and spun around. "Yeah?"

Gulping noisily, Ginny fiddled with her fingers and looked up at him, "Can I ask you for a favor?" Her voice was sincere and her light eyes were lined with fear of rejection.

Harry chuckled, "You're kidding, right?"

Ginny walked closer to him, and looked him straight in the eye and shook her head, "You don't have to forgive me, you don't have to like me, you don't even have to talk to me. I just need a really, really big favor."

Harry ruffled his hair and Ginny caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He breathed in heavily and sighed even heavier, "What is it?" He couldn't believe that he was actually standing here, listening to her _demands_.

She was almost tempted to smile, but instead she kept her cool and remained calm. "Train me, in Quidditch. I've been practicing by myself, but I haven't really played in a couple years." Ginny's face was serious and professional, showing no emotions.

One of Harry's eyebrows were raised in confusion and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Why?" He knew that Ginny had a passion for Quidditch but he couldn't understand why she wanted to train so badly. Sure it's been a couple years, but she couldn't be _that_ bad. From what he could remember, she was a great Quidditch player.

Her eyes shifted back and forth between Harry and the wall behind him. The eye contact between the two of them were becoming too intense. "Charlie sent me an owl the other day. He said that their might be a job for me in Romania, but it requires a lot of flying. He thinks I should try out for the job, but the boss is really tough, and I need to be flawless."

"You've never been interested in working in Romania before," Harry answered. He wasn't really mad that she wanted to train because of that reason. He was mad that the job was in Romania. What if she was flawless? What if the boss did hire her? Did that mean she was packing her bags and moving out of the country?

Ginny exhaled lightly, "This job can open a lot of doors for me. I might finally have the chance to get a job in the International Quidditch Corporation. I'm not too psyched about a job around fire breathing dragons, but it could help me a lot in the future."

Harry didn't say anything, but just stood silent, and studied Ginny's face. The past few days had been rough for them. He still loved her, regardless of the fight they had and the things they said. Harry loved her for a long time, and it would take a long time for those feelings to disappear. There was just something about the sparkle in her eye and the despair in her voice that made Harry's knees a little weak. She was a little too close to him, considering their current situation, and he could smell her vanilla body lotion in the air.

"Um, it's okay if you don't want too," Ginny announced, "I'll just ask Ron." Talking to Harry about this was like gambling, she wasn't sure what the outcome would be. She didn't expect him to say yes, especially after everything they had been through in the past few days. She was planing on asking Ron anyway, because asking Harry was like taking a chance. But she didn't want to take chances anymore. She got the point that Harry didn't want to be with her anymore, so she would have to move on eventually.

Harry's eyebrow's ruffled, "No, no, I'll do it. Besides Ron is nervous enough playing by himself."

Once again Ginny stopped herself from smiling and remained as clam as possible. Her face was still as serious as can be, "Thank you."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Staring up at the bare ceiling, Hermione laid on her comfortable bed, still clad in her work clothes. The sun was just starting to set outside her window, and made her bedroom glow beautifully. Her knee-length skirt was rolled up to her upper thigh, while twirling a curly strand of hair around her finger.

She let out a deep breath as her chest heaved up and down in frustration. She had gotten really upset over her and Ron's _conversation _earlier at the ministry. She knew that Ron had a short temper, but he had never tried to control her before. He had never acted that way with her before, well... maybe only with Viktor... and then there was Cormac...

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and Hermione's head lifted off her pillow. She didn't have enough energy to get up, so instead used the rest of her vigour to announce that the door was open.

Seconds later, the door slowly swung open, and Hermione's head was still lifted upwards to see who it was. As much as she loved her, Hermione was hoping that Ginny wouldn't be the one walking in. She had just about enough of Ginny's problems, tears, and "what-if" scenarios. If it was Harry, Hermione would be more than surprised. Usually, when Harry's in a bad mood, he would keep to himself.

Unsurprisingly, Ron Weasley walked into the tidy bedroom, and peered over at Hermione's bed. She sighed at the sight of him and laid her head back down on the pillow. He watched as her chest moved every time she breathed and the shape of her bare legs crossed over each other.

He walked closer to the bed, and Hermione felt him lay down next to her. Ron leaned his head on his hand and faced Hermione. "I'm sorry," He started, and she turned to face him, "You were right, bloody hell, you're always right 'Mione. I shouldn't have said what I said... but that guys makes me so, so..."

"Mad? Angry? Jealous? Stupid?" Hermione listed, looking into Ron's sorry eyes. She could tell that his apology was sincere, and wasn't really used to this kind of thing. Whenever they fought in school, which was most of the time, he had never _apologized_ to her before. They just sort of always forgot about it, and remained being friends. But things were different now. Because they were a couple, fighting and having arguments weren't the same anymore.

"'Mione, I'm really sorry. You know that you're the only girl for me, and I could never want to lose you. It's hard to control my anger sometimes, but I promise, I don't do it on purpose," He reached a hand and placed it on the side of her face, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up on the bed, with her bushy hair a mess on top of her. "I love you, Hermione," Ron repeated again, sitting up as well. His blue eyes were calm, and he didn't break their eye contact, not even to blink. The young witch swallowed silently, and lost her breath. She loved him, she had loved him for a really long time. But for some reason the three words would not leave her mouth.


	9. Rejoice

I understand that a lot of you didn't agree with the previous story, and I respect your opinions. But for the sake of the story, everything was necessary.

Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.

-Kelly

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-  
Rejoice  
-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Hermione had the strangest feeling of deja vu as she walked into the Weasley's sunny backyard. The glorious summer scenery strongly resembled Bill and Fluer's wedding from almost three years ago. The white balloons, tents, and streamers brought memories flooding into her mind. Little white chairs were lined up in two sections: one for the bride's family and the other side for the groom's family.

Weddings. They're usually always about happiness, joy and love.

Then why was it that Ms. Hermione Granger was feeling so down and crummy? She was dressed beautifully in a short, light pink summer dress. It reached just above her knees and flowed from her small waist. She definitely agreed with the color, but she thought it was a little too short. A small pattern of white flowers adorned the bottom hem of the dress which gave it that summery feeling.

Her bushy hair had taken hours to get done with several bottles of cremes and numerous hair taming spells. Her hair had started off as a big curly mess on the top of her head. After a whole process of untangling the knots and applying her favorite Sleekeazy's hair potion, Hermione's hair was a lot better. Her hair was now smooth at the top, with big waves reaching down her back. She didn't necessarily have long hair, but it did reach past her shoulders elegantly.

She decided to end her outfit with a pair of one inch-heeled sandals that had been in the back of her closet for too long. Hermione was waiting for the perfect chance to wear them, and was inspired by the dress that matched beautifully. Her ankles were yet to start hurting from the lack of heel-experience, and she wasn't complaining.

If Hermione appeared to be so beautiful today, why did she wear a frown on her lightly makeup-ed face? She was surrounded by so many friends, some that she can consider family, and people that care for her.

"I think we're supposed to sit in the first row," Ginny announced puzzled, she bit down on her lip softly, "I mean, we are the immediate family, right?" She squinted her eyes around the bright yard, in search of a familiar face. Harry and Ron had gone off somewhere, and left the two girls on their own. The yard was starting to pile up with more people, some recognizable and others not.

Hermione flattened her dress down nervously, "Well, _you're_ the immediate family, _I'm_ not." Every once in a while a little wind would pass by and the normally bushy haired witch wished she had wore some shorts under her dress. She reminded herself that she would never allow _Ginny_ to pick out an outfit for her again. Maybe she was comfortable in short dresses, but Hermione certainly wasn't.

Watching her friend, Ginny chuckled softly, "Hermione you _are_ a Weasley." She looked at her happily, "You and my idiot brother and going to fall in love with each other one day and have little nerdy redheaded babies... or curly haired Quidditch playing babies..." The beautiful ginger haired girl rambled on while Hermione blushed at the evaluation of her and Ron's future relationship. She had told Ginny that they were together, but didn't mention about their mishap last night. About Hermione's incapability of returning Ron's "I love you"... As far she knew, there might not even be a relationship anymore.

"Hermione?"

The young woman froze in her spot as she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face and her eyebrows ruffled in the center of her forehead. Her heart beat rapidly, hoping that

this would be a dream. "Wilson! What are you doing here?" She kept her voice calm, remembering what happened the last time she saw him.

Ginny cleared her throat from behind the two of them, "I'm going to give you two some privacy... I think I see Luna and Neville over there," she pointed randomly behind herself, "See ya, later." The young redheaded woman escaped as soon as she could, not wanting a part in a conversation with Wilson. She remembered how pesky and annoying he could be from their last dinner with her family.

Hermione gritted her teeth at Ginny for leaving her alone, but turned back to Wilson with the same phony smile. "Well, I was invited by Mr. Weasley. I think he was quite taken with me since the dinner I had with his family the other night. Oh yeah- you were there, right?" He smiled dazzlingly, showing off his perfectly lined white teeth. Hermione noticed that his eyes were a hypnotizing, electric gray color today. She was quiet for a moment, and forgot that she was surrounded by people. Another little wind passed by and she smelt the slightest scent of... grass? Or was it parchment?

Hermione took a couple steps back, "Wilson, I think we need to talk," She mumbled, looking down at her fidgeting fingers. The young man nodded as she continued, "I think you were being completely inappropriate yesterday, when you were in my office. Do you remember?"

"How can I forget?" He smirked wider, and his dimples dented his perfectly chiseled face. He blinked down, and looked back up with a broad smile, "And what exactly did I do that was so inappropriate?" He watched as Hermione stumbled with her words until she finally choked something out.

"Look, Wilson, I'm kind of with somebody... So whatever feelings you have for me, they have to go." Her face was turning a slight pink color, and she could feel her skin getting a little warm. After what happened yesterday, she was hoping that Ron would still want to be with her.

He let out a little laugh and shook his head jokingly. She inhaled deeply and the smell of minty toothpaste reached her nose. Hermione looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Why was she getting mixed signals from this guy? He's _nobody_ to her, yet he's always on her mind. But in the annoying way, right? And why did he smell so good?

"You mean that angry ginger fellow, right?" Wilson asked, in a matter of fact tone.

A vision of Ron flew through Hermione's mind, and she swallowed guiltily, "Yeah, him." She knew she didn't like Wilson. Sure, he was good looking, but Ron was better. Yeah, he had money, but since when was she into guys with money? He also knew how to dress well, but Hermione preferred Ron without clothes anyway... Hermione was a hundred percent sure that she would never fall for a guy like this, so why was it that she felt herself being pulled to him?

"Well, only if you're sure," Wilson winked at the smart girl, "I won't be in your way anymore... but I'm not sure how long you can resist me..." He flashed her a dashing smile before walking away slowly, looking for someone else to bother.

She stood there, watching after him as he walked away slowly. Why did he always assume that she was into him? Couldn't he clearly see that she was with someone else?

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

After being ushered to their seats in the very first row, Ron sat quietly on the small, wooden white chair. He remembered sitting in the same exact spot for Bill's wedding, and possibly even in the same chair. He recalled how life had been when he was seventeen- always paranoid because of You-Know-Who and the death eaters. It was still hard for him sometimes, to realize that he can enjoy a party without fearing an interruption, like the last wedding. He can finally sit back and relax... or maybe not.

He spotted him on the other side of the yard. A handsomely dressed

wizard with dark hair and expensive dress robes. "What's he doing here?" Ron spoke disgustingly, like if there was some kind of giant spider in the room. His pale hands formed fists as he watched him slowly walk away from Hermione. Ron watched as Hermione's beautiful, slightly tanned face looked puzzled as she watched Wilson walk away. He couldn't help but feel a roar of jealously erupt in his chest. He wondered if she ever looked at him that way.

Harry Potter took a seat next to his best mate, and ruffled his eyebrows together, "Who?" He looked around the yard, expecting to see Viktor Krum or another guy who was famously known for irritating Ron. Then his eyes glued onto the young man with the notorious deep dimples. "Oh, that guy." Harry let out a little chuckle, remembering how annoying he was at dinner last week.

The two men were still seated on the white chairs, but their necks were turned around, watching the annoying, young man. "Yeah," Ron added, "That's the guy I found with Hermione," his voice had a hint of hatred as his hands remained in fists. Ron was always known for his harsh temper, and it was hard for him to control it.

Harry's head jerked up and he caught a glimpse of Ron's angry expression, "Wait a minute- you _found_ Hermione with another guy?" There was a overpowering tone of disbelief and exasperation in his voice. Harry's eyes found Hermione, and noticed that she was standing all alone. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked, he knew there had to be some kind of mistake.

The redheaded wizard nodded, "I walked into Hermione's office yesterday and her face was just half a centimeter away from his. She claims nothing happened between them. Apparently they were just _talking, _but I'm not convinced..." His large pale hand ruffled through his crimson hair strenuously and his eyes didn't leave Wilson's sight.

"Well, you know Hermione better than anyone. And we both know she wouldn't do anything like that," Harry suggested, shrugging as well. But thoughts of Ginny clouded his mind, and he realized that

sometimes people could change over night. Never in a million years he would have thought that Ginny would cheat on him, but here he was now, still getting over the heartbreak.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Hermione dabbed the corner of her eyes with a laced handkerchief as she let out a little sigh. "It was a beautiful wedding service, wasn't it?" Ginny exclaimed, facing her best friend with a few tears sliding down her own face. The two girls got up, as well as the rest of the guests, and watched as the little white chairs magicked into small tables. And grand dance floor was conjured, and several bottles of champagne floated through the air, winding in and out of crowds of people.

"I'm going to congratulate the new couple, and warn the bride of Percy's smelly feet and snoring habits. Want to come?" Ginny asked, still wiping the tears off her freckled face.

Hermione laughed a little, "No thanks, I'll catch up with you later." She watched as Ginny shrugged and walked over to the new married couple. They were about to get ready for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Percy Weasley. She smiled to herself, hoping that one day she would have her own wedding. And maybe her last name would be changed to Weasley also.

She stood in her place for a while and watched as people went around, mingling with old friends and relatives that they hadn't seen in a while. The sun was starting to set and Hermione's shoulders were catching a slight chill. She was hoping that the night wouldn't be too cold.

Hermione smiled to herself when she noticed Hagrid on the other side of the yard, in an engaging conversation with Charlie. She made a mental note in her head to stop by and say hi to her favorite half giant. She also spotted Neville, who was assiting Luna in smacking all the invisible bugs in the air. She laughed to herself, happy for the new couple.

Eventually, Hermione's eyes traveled over to where Harry and Ron were already sipping from cold bottles of butterbeer. She observed how he carelessly took a sip from the bottom and chuckled at

whatever Harry was saying to him. She loved the way he smiled, it made his bright blue eyes sparkle with happiness.

Craving a moment with him, she left her spot and headed through the crowd.

She hadn't talked to Ron since last night, and hoped that now he was in better spirits. Although she found it kind of sexy, Hermione didn't necessarily like it when Ron was mad at _her_. She knew it was her fault, but didn't regret her actions. She was never the type of person to rush into things under pressure. She was always a rational person, and when it came to Ron, she wanted to be honest with him. And she especially wanted him to be honest with her.

After dodging groups of random people, Hermione finally reached the table which Harry and Ron leaned against lazily. She didn't say anything, but just stood there and studied his body slowly until he noticed her. "Hermione!" He choked, not expecting to see her. He stood up straight, getting off the table, and waited for her to say something.

"Dance with me?" She spoke, frazzled. Her voice was a little desperate, and Ron was a little shocked. She hadn't planned on asking him to dance, it just sort of happened on impulse, and Ron was feeling a little hesitant about it. But eventually he made up his mind after taking another swig from his drink. He gulped down a lump of butterbeer and slammed the glass bottle onto the table before taking Hermione's outstretched hand.

She lead him onto the already semi-crowded dance floor and was greeted by a slow and soothing love song. She smiled to herself as Ron placed his rough hands behind her lower back, and her slender arms reached up to his neck. They swayed together with the music and Hermione felt the unspoken tension between the two of them.

"I saw you talking to him," Ron started, keeping his head elevated, not wanting to make eye contact.

Her voice was a little shaky and nervous, she couldn't help but feel scared. She was afraid that Ron would yell at her and cause a scene in front of all the wedding guests. "Who, Wilson? I told him that he was acting inappropriately yesterday. He said he'll back off. I mean, I don't have any attraction to him or anything like that. Why would I? I have you."

But Ron stood quiet as she continued, "Ron," Hermione spoke lightly, "About what you said last night-"

"You mean the _I love you_?" His head was hung low because of the great height distance between them. On the other hand, her head leaned all the way up just to capture the glimpse of his face. The setting sunlight shone brilliantly behind him, and she had to squint a little under it's brightness.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yeah. I'm sorry if I offended you by not saying it back," she gulped and looked away, "I felt that the only reason you said it to me is because we got into a fight. I don't want you to say things you don't mean."

She watched as Ron's blue eyes gained control of hers and he grinned sloppily, "Oh 'ermione, you could be pretty barmy sometimes for a smart girl," she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he continued, "Of course I meant what I said. Hermione, I've felt like this for a really long time. I care about you, more than anything on this planet, more than I care about my self. I love you, Hermione Granger, and I would never lie about that."

She felt his grip on her lower back tighten and she loved the feeling of how close his hard chest was to hers. She could feel his cool breath on her face, and didn't mind that it smelled like butterbeer. Forgetting that they were enclosed by various family members and friends, Hermione leaned up closer to him.

Smiling hesitatingly, she spoke softly, "Well, in that case, I love you too Ronald Weasley. And I care about you too, more than I care about my self or any other person," Ron smiled down at her, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Hermione pulled back quickly, "Ron, someone could see us," she looked around at the crowded dance floor and surrounding tables.

"I don't care," he muttered, and captured her delicate lips again.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

_Hey guys, it's me again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all the previous ones. I just wanted to update everyone on a little fact: Wilson is playing a huge part in this story. A lot of you don't like him, and I don't like him either, but he is the main antagonist and a very important character._

_Also, about Hermione's actions: I didn't want her to tell Ron that she loved him right away. We all know that she was never the type of girl that would go all gaga over a boy. She wanted to make sure that Ron was completely honest about his feelings before she confessed hers. Most of you won't agree on some things, but I assure you, it'll all work out in the end :) xoxo._


	10. Release

Welcome to chapter 10! Finally in the double digits ; enjoy!

This is just a short drabble, the beginning is important, the rest is just fun :)  
- Kelly

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Release  
-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Hermione Granger was curled up in a warm blanket on the soft couch, staring at the clock on the wall. She watched as the time transitioned from 11:59 to 12:00. Night turning into morning. August converting to September. She thought about all the little kids who'll be at the King's Cross station in just eleven short hours. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering how she couldn't fall asleep at all the night before her first day at Hogwarts. That was before she met Harry, Ron, or even Ginny. Her life seemed so different back then, almost like she knew she would be meeting the greatest people of her life.

Feeling silly, she sighed and sat straight up. She had been on the couch for the past hour, and her brown eyes were slowly drifting to sleep. Hermione was sure that tomorrow would be a busy Monday at work, but still she fought to stay awake. Although she knew that she would regret it in the morning, she struggled with her tired eyes.

There was an opened book in her hands, but Hermione didn't have enough energy to make it through the first chapter. She put it down next to her, not even bothering to find a bookmark. The young, curly haired woman, let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Ron, are you finished yet? I want to go to sleep." She slowly got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen table, where Ron was sitting in front of a messy pile of papers.

He looked up at her with big, bright eyes when she reached behind his chair. The blanket was still wrapped around her small body, her eyes looked beyond tired, and her hair was in a sloppy, curly bun. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was fitted on the upper half of her body. He smiled at the sight of her, realizing just how beautiful she looked when she was in her regular, comfortable clothes.

He rubbed her hand that fell on the side of his shoulder and kissed it tenderly, "You can go to sleep if you want. I think I should still work on this." He felt bad that she was waiting up for him, even though he told her a million times not to. He knew how stubborn she could be, and loved the idea that she wanted to be with him. Although he felt bad, he did enjoy her company. After the events of the wedding, and the obstacle with Wilson, their relationship was getting a lot better. Hermione was starting to loosen up around Ron a lot more, and he wasn't holding back either. They were both becoming more comfortable with their relationship and with each other. Ron wondered why it couldn't have been like this all the time.

Hermione shook her head, but let out another little yawn, "What are you working on, anyway?" She walked around his chair, and stood directly next to him.

Ron pushed his chair back a little, and Hermione took this as an opportunity to sit on his lap lightly. He looked back at the papers on the table, "It's my first aurors mission, I still haven't finished it yet. And, bloody hell," he glanced at a paper in front of him, "the deadline is next week!" He buried his head in one of his hands, and Hermione chuckled at the sight of him.

She snuggled closer to him, and rested her head on his hard chest, "Well, what is it about? Maybe I can help you." Her eyes scanned the papers quickly, before Ron slammed his hand down and ruffled the papers together. She jumped a little at the sudden impact and loud noise as his hand collided with the hard surface. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at him, with a perplexed look on her face.

"Sorry, 'ermione, but it's confidential," Ron stated, while stuffing all the papers into a messy folder. He wore an apologetic look on his face, but continued anyway. She watched as the papers disappeared behind the beige folder, she understood that he could get into trouble for sharing unclassified information. She wouldn't want him to lose his job...

But little did Ron know, Hermione had already seen the name and picture of the dark wizard he was assigned to capture. The name of Gary Lipins and an image of a long, dark haired man with a face covered in scars was implanted in her mind. She shuddered at the horrible picture she caught a glimpse at, but kept her cool in front of Ron. She didn't want him to know that she saw the private information.

Eventually he sighed, and felt kind of guilty for snatching the papers away from her. He didn't want her to think that she couldn't trust him. "All I can tell you is that I'm looking for a wizard who's been kidnapping young witches from the ages 16 to 25. Four different witches have gone missing since April," Ron added, "So, be careful."

Hermione smiled at Ron's protectiveness and affection, "Yes, sir."

"So," he spoke slowly, "You want to get to bed? I guess I can finish the paperwork in the morning. I'll be in my office, full of men, and especially no..." he smiled up at her, "..._distractions_." His wonderful smile was amazing to her, and it made her stomach do a couple back flips.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, and gripped onto Ron's shoulders gently, still sitting on his leg. "Hmm..." she started, "I'm not really that tired anymore." She chuckled before leaning in for a warm kiss. Harry and Ginny weren't around, and Hermione wanted to take advantage of their alone time. Pulling her tighter, Ron slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She let a whimper pass her occupied lips as he bit down softly on her bottom lip. She could feel his excitement and didn't want to stop.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being lifted up as Ron got off the chair. He held her in his arms, with their lips still attached. She gasped, and grabbed Ron's neck with both hands for support. She only read about this kind of romance in books and Muggle movies, but never did she experience it. Hermione could feel her feet dangling as he walked out of the living room and towards the hallway.

The rest of the house was dark, with the exception of the dimmed light in the living room. Ron took his time as he walked through the hall and reached Hermione's door. He kicked it open lightly, and carried her in. Once in the room, he placed his girlfriend lovingly on the bed, and crawled over her, claiming her lips once more.

This time, she put more enthusiasm and energy into the kiss, and Ron didn't complain. He let out a little moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. Their clothes were still on, and Hermione felt hot all over. The window in her room was wide open, and winds of cool air was breezing in.

She could feel Ron's hands traveling up her shirt and on her hot skin. She shuddered under his touch, remembering the last time they were in this position. The last time they were this intimate with each other was almost two weeks ago, she vowed that she wouldn't let so much time pass next time. There was just something about being with Ron this way, that made Hermione not feel like herself. Being _together _with Ron made her feel like a new person, without changing who she really was. Nobody would ever imagine that little ol' bookworm Hermione Granger would be in this situation.

She moaned out loud as Ron's lips traveled down to her jawbone and onto her neck. Hermione reached under his shirt and felt his hard stomach and chest. His skin was warm also, and he loved the way her fingers traveled up his toned body. She was glad that all his Quidditch training at Hogwarts and aurors training from the past few years actually paid off.

Thankfully, Ron separated from her for a moment and peeled his shirt off, Hermione enjoyed the feeling of his warm body next to hers. A minute later, his lips were back on hers, kissing her with more exuberance than before. His back was smooth under her hands, and every once in a while she scratched him with her long nails. He groaned every time, and bit down on her bottom lip aggressively.

With his lips still glued to hers, Ron pulled the drawstring on Hermione's gray sweatpants, and she felt them slide down her bare thighs. She blushed at the thought of him seeing her underwear, and was grateful that she didn't wear anything embarrassing. Now only being dressed in her underwear and the tight white t-shirt, she shuddered slightly under him. Her warm legs were immediately welcomed with the cool air from the window as Ron threw her sweatpants on the other side of the room. She moaned at the feeling of his hands on the outside of her naked thighs. When he leaned down, she wrapped her legs around his waist again. This time, when she brought him closer, she felt _him_ stiffened against the inside of her leg.

Blushing again, she was very thankful that the lights were off. She was never the type of girl that was involved with these... _sexual _activities. But Hermione was infatuated with the idea of having Ron this close to her, and making him this excited. She was new to this, and was glad that she could share these feelings with Ron. In the past, Hermione would fantasize and dream about these moments, and now it was actually coming true. She just hoped that when the time comes, she'll know what to do. Her lack of experience was holding her back.

Even though he said he didn't have sex with Lavender, Hermione knew that Ron had a lot more _experience_ than she did. While they were in Hogwarts, she never approved of his relationship with Lavender. But she figured that his experience would pay off, seeing as she didn't have any.

Eventually, Hermione's shirt was also thrown to the other side of the room. She completely shivered under Ron, clad in just her simple black underwear and bra. He had never seen her like this before, and paused for a minute as his eyes traveled up and down her almost naked body.

"Ron?" She whispered, and he looked up at her face, "Stop looking at me," she demanded, crossing her arms over her naked stomach. Although Hermione was starting to get more comfortable with her relationship with Ron, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, "Never." The butterflies in her stomach fluttered crazily as his lips traveled down her neck. He planted wet kisses and soft bites everywhere, and she loved it. Ron pushed down one of the straps of her bra, and kissed her lightly around her chest. She quivered under his lips, and her fingers raked through his hair. She moaned as his tongue swerved over the sensitive part of her chest, and she arched into him, almost automatically.

She was going crazy for a girl who had never been touched like this before. One of his hands were holding one of her legs up as it wrapped around his waist, dangerously close to her bum. His other hand was supporting his body up so he wouldn't fall on her. She was feeling in ways that she only read about in books, but never got to experience.

With her toes, Hermione pushed down on Ron's jeans, getting tired of feeling the rough material on her bare legs. Eventually he got the point and assisted her in taking his pants off. He fumbled with the button for a while, swearing at it a couple times before getting it undone. By this time, Hermione was grinning up at him as she watched him, struggling with the jeans.

When his pants were entirely off, she caught a glimpse of his bright orange Chudley Cannons' boxers. His underwear were so bright and distracting that she completely failed to notice the obvious bulge in front. She laughed under him quietly as he rolled over on the bed next to her.

"What's so funny?" His voice was a little rugged and Hermione felt the pit of her lower stomach flop over. His voice sounded so incredibly sexy, and she blushed even harder because of the inappropriate thoughts in her head.

"Your underwear," she announced, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her for ruining the _moment_.

Ron looked down, "Oh," he looked back up and smiled. He wasn't angry that their intimacy was interrupted or ended. And he definitely wasn't mad at Hermione for laughing. In a way, stopping now was better, who knows what would have happened if they continued. Ron didn't want to pressure Hermione into having sex or anything like that. It was better that they took there time. But every time they had an intimate moment, it would grow more and more... _intense_. He could only imagine what would happen next time.

They laid down next to each other quietly for the next few minutes, and just stood there. None of them moved, but just enjoyed each others company, still getting over the adrenaline rush they had felt moments before. Ron watched as Hermione's chest heaved up and down with every heavy breath she took. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The feeling in her lower stomach was starting to go away, and the bulge in his underwear was slowly starting to weaken.

He brushed away a loose curl that fell in front of her eye. Still laying on the bed, he leaned over sideways and kissed her softly on the lips. But the kiss felt different than before, and that's when Hermione knew. She knew that Ron's love for her was real, realer than anything else on the planet.

She ended the kiss and inclined her head on the pillow behind her. Hermione's eyes were on Ron's and her fingers were in his red hair, combing them through. "Ron," she spoke sweetly, "I love you." She crawled in closer to him, and he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it softly up and down.

"I love you too, Hermione," he replied, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Maybe, finally, she'll get some sleep.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_I just want to let everyone know: I blushed writing this whole chapter._

_xoxo_


	11. Rehydrate

Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy.

-Kelly.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, settings and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-  
Rehydrate  
-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

The young man's feet dangled dangerously as the broomstick levitated him high in the air. A melancholy Harry Potter faced a quiet Ginny and watched her move gracefully around him. Her posture and position was almost perfect as she swung in the windy air. The sun framed her face and crimson hair beautifully, but Harry tried his best not to notice. There was still that part in his heart that couldn't forgive Ginny for what she did, yet there was another part of his heart that wanted to let the grudge go already. Everybody makes mistakes, some are just worse than others.

"So, what exactly do you need help with?" He asked, not facing the red headed girl. They were still in limbo between ignoring each other and being able to feel comfortable. As much as he wanted to feel _comfortable_ with her again, he knew that it would not be happening anytime soon. Or maybe ever.

"Well," she started, "When I'm working around the dragons, I'll need to be able to dodge any breaths of fire, and sharp claws." She looked down, and back up with a slight blush, but also a serious look on her face. Ginny felt the embarrassment fill her insides, and stain her cheeks. Didn't she think how awkward and intense it would be? They hadn't been on good terms in a long time, and this wasn't necessarily making it better.

Balancing on his broomstick, Harry reached for his wand in his jacket pocket, "I know a spell," he explained, pointing the wand towards her, "where I can send streams of fire in your direction, and you can try to block it," He suggested, and grit his teeth together, he was trying his best to be as polite as possible.

Ginny's face turned pale and she looked up at the famous wizard, "Actually, do you think we can work with something a little less _dangerous_?" She let out a small chuckle but she wasn't really joking. "How about we use water instead? You can use aguamenti, and I could try and dodge it." She knew this was a better idea, and realized that the dry grass below them needed to be watered anyway.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Ronald Weasley stuck his head in the doorway of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger's, small office. He noticed where she sat, behind and overly neat desk, ruffling through a couple of papers. The young man watched as she focused intently on her work, and chewed on the end of her feathery quill. He caught this habit in his fourth year, staring at Hermione as she did her homework, or while she studied and read.

"Hey hotstuff," he remarked, entering the office seconds later. He saw her head raise up quickly in shock, and smirked at the sight of him. He walked closer to her desk and wondered if she was expecting somebody else. "Are you ready to go home?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as her bushy haired followed with every bob of her head. She put her stuff away quietly before finishing a couple signatures on a few documents. Stuffing all the papers in a folder, she cleared the top of her desk so that it was now spotless. Ron had thought it was neat before and didn't think it could look any better. He wondered how much he'd have to beg her to clean his desk in his messy office.

Changing the subject, Hermione looked around the room, "Where's Harry?" She asked, looking behind Ron, expecting to see the black haired wizard sneaking up with a large smile on his face or something like that. But she noticed that Harry wasn't there and looked back at Ron with ruffled eyebrows and a confused expression. Recently, the three of them had been coming home together. Through Floo Network, of course.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, and ran a rough hand through his ginger locks. His face was a little serious and a little worried at the same time, "Harry left earlier today, he mentioned that he had to do something at home. The rest of the office left also, it's just us, and the janitor on the second floor." Hermione laughed at the last part, and reached to playfully smack the side of his arm.

Moments later, she was on her feet and looped her bag around her arm. "Is it that late already?" she asked, "I didn't think everyone would be gone, no wonder it's so quiet." She walked around the desk and met Ron with a quick, warm kiss before leaving the office. She locked the outside of the door with a key and took a hold of Ron's hand.

As they walked out into the deserted hallway, Ronald couldn't help but notice how quiet it seemed. Except for the slightest, teeniest sound of a voice coming from the door closest to Hermione's office. The young man faced his girlfriend, and placed a finger on his lips, indicating to be quiet. She nodded and followed him to the next door, where it was just a crack open. The small crack in the door let out a strip of yellow light into the dark hallway, and Ron wondered who would still be here.

The two of them huddled at the side of the door, out of sight, and listened quietly to whoever, or whatever, was in the room. Suddenly, they both noticed a man, with his back towards the door, bent over a table. The room was exceptionally bright, and Ron wondered what the man was doing this late at night, by himself.

"12 lacewing flies... 1 once of antimony... 4 leeches..."

The voice in the room was obviously Wilson's and he was reading or reciting, various _ingredients._ Hermione gasped, and Ron covered her mouth quickly before she could make any other sounds. His voice sounded sinister and evil, and the young witch felt a bad aura coming from the room. Was he talking to himself, or to another person?

"...16 scruples of fluxweed, picked at a full moon..."

Hermione let out another whimper under Ron's sweaty hand, as they both continued watching through the small crack of the door. Unfortunately, she recalled that there had been a full moon last night. The curly haired witch was frozen in her spot with wide eyes and a scared expression. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why, but all he knew was the he and his girlfriend were not getting involved. The crimson haired wizard gripped Hermione's hand tightly and dragged her down the hallway.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Leaning against the white picketed fence in the yard, Harry crossed his arms over his broad chest. He noticed that the sun was starting to set, and his stomach growled angrily. He and Ginny had been at it all afternoon. Flying back and forth around the yard, sweating, and practicing her aim.

The young wizard watched as Ginny flew down gracefully to the ground on her long, glossed broomstick. She was gripping the front of it tightly as she dove into the grass, planting her feet firmly. The red headed witch was wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants, but every time the wind passed, the clothes would wrap around her slender body. Her bright red hair was tied into a tight pony tail that reached the middle of her back.

Harry had been trying his best not to send her unpleasant looks and attempted to keep his mean remarks to himself. He _agreed_ to do this with her, because in a way, he _wanted _to. It's not like she forced it upon him or anything. And Harry didn't hate her, necessarily, he just hated what she did to him. He didn't want to hold this grudge against her for the rest of her life. Everyone makes mistakes, he understood that, she just made a really bad one.

On the other hand, Ginny was trying to act as normal as possible around him. She made sure not to mention any words that were remotely related to their situation. It wasn't hard, she just learned how to erase the words _cheat, sex_ and _Dean_ from her vocabulary. She also noticed that Harry was getting better around her, and hoped that he would continue to. There was no longer the hateful stares and sarcastic comments to everything she did, and she liked it that way. She knew that he wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon, or ever, but at least they were on talking basis.

"I think we had a enough for today," Harry announced, avoiding eye contact. His stomach had growled again, and he hoped that Hermione had started dinner already. Ginny didn't say anything, but instead Harry watched as she walked a couple feet over to the shed and piled in her broomstick and other instruments she used. "So," he continued, "When are the job try outs?"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Saturday," she looked over at him, "I'd like it if you came..." She kept a short amount of distance between them, giving him his personal space. But from where she stood, she watched his puzzled face register the offer. As his muscular arm reached up to scratch the top of his hair, she noticed the ridges of his broad chest under his thin t-shirt. She missed the feel of his body close to hers, and her body close to his.

"Er," he began, still scratching his head, "I think I'm going to be busy that day," he lied, ruffling through his dark hair with his fingers. He noticed that her facial expression changed and he gulped lightly, feeling guilty for turning her down for no good reason. He was so sure that he had no plans for Saturday, so why'd he lie to her?

She nodded to herself, "Well, Thanks, Harry, for helping me out," Ginny concluded, she contemplated whether or not she should give him a hug, but decided against it. They were on speaking terms, and she didn't want to push her luck. As much as she missed him and loved him, she would give anything to just have him as a friend again.

Harry nodded before walking away into the house, leaving Ginny alone in the yard. That was the closest thing they had to a civilized conversation in a long time. He couldn't help but smile to himself, hoping that the heartbreak was slowly going away.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

"Honestly, how many times have you read this book?" Ron announced, walking into the living room to see Hermione curled up on the couch with _Hogwarts, A History_ in her hands. He noticed that she was still wearing her work clothes, minus the shoes. In the way she was curled up, he could see almost every curve of her slender body. Before she had the chance to answer him, he snatched the book from her hands playfully, and sat next to her on the warm couch.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," She fought, trying to get the book back from him, but he held it high above his head. Ron caught at glimpse at Hermione's pouting face, and lowered the book a little. Smiling to herself, she reached for his ribs and started to tickle him relentlessly. As he struggled with her, she watched as his facial expression changed.

He laughed, choked and begged her to stop but she wouldn't give in. "O-okay, 'er-ermione!" She laughed along with him, and watched him suffer. Hermione knew that Ron was overly ticklish, and used it as an advantage. She knew she wasn't stronger than him, but at least she had some kind of control. Dropping the book on the floor, Ron overpowered Hermione and pinned her down on the couch.

The bushy haired witch leaned up, and kissed him roughly on the lips. Ron groaned, and returned the sudden enthusiasm. Their faces separated seconds later, and they were both out of breath. Hermione was a little out of breath, and Ron looked a little flushed. He stared down at her large brown eyes, capturing the intense and overwhelming look.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their voice filled the whole room. Hermione and Ron froze in their spots and moved their heads and noticed Ginny standing a few feet away from the couch. They got off each other immediately and straightened up in their seats. Hermione flattened down the top of her hair and Ron pulled on his shirt uncomfortably. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something... but if you're busy, I could come back later."

Hermione blushed a deep red color all over her cheeks, "No, we're not busy, Gin. What did you want to talk about?" The feeling of embarrassment filled her body, but she tried to push it away. Ron on the other hand, sat quietly and calmly on the other side, almost like he didn't care that Ginny just walked in on them.

Ginny walked further into the living room, and fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously. She sat on the other couch, and faced them with a perplexing look on her freckled face. "I have a really important job interview on friday-"

"That's awesome," Ron interrupted.

"- in Romania," She continued.

"Blimey!"

"What kind of job?" Hermione butted in, looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny.

The red headed young woman moved in her seat, "It's where Charlie works. Taking care of dragons, and what not. There's a lot of flying involved and I've been practicing lately, on broomstick. Harry's been helping me."

Ron ran a hand through his bright hair, "Blimey, Ginny, that sounds great, but dragons are dangerous." He wore a worried look on his pale face, and felt Hermione's eyes on him. "Wait, did you just say Harry's helping you?"

Ginny smiled, sort of, and looked between the two of them, "Guys, this is important to me... it really is..." She spoke, and watched as Hermione and Ron stood quiet, "I was wondering if you guys will come with me to Romania, for the weekend. The interview is on Saturday, and they're supposed to tell me the results on Sunday."

After tilting her head to the side, Hermione was the first to speak, "Ginny, if this is really that important to you, of course we'll come." Ron placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders and nodded, agreeing also. His little sister was important to him, and if this made her happy, then he was okay with that.

"Thanks," she smiled, "But I have another problem," she continued, and Hermione and Ron leaned closer. "You see... Harry's the one who's been helping me out and all, but when I invited him, he turned me down. Do you think you guys can convince him to come?" she whispered quietly, not wanting Harry to hear a peep of it. He was in the shower, and Ginny had saw this as an opportunity to attack her brother and best friend.

Ron squinted his eyes, "Aren't you and Harry fighting? Or broken up?" He had never known the true story of Ginny cheating on Harry with Dean. No one had the guts to explain what really happened. They were all scared that he would break into the "over protective big brother" mode.

Ginny nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah... but he's been helping me out a lot and I'd like it if he came. It would mean a lot to me."

Hermione had been quiet for a while, but spoke up before Ron did, "Ginny, don't worry, I'll talk to Harry myself and smack some sense into him. He'll listen to me." She smiled at Ginny, and turned, sharing the smile with Ron. She was actually excited to be going away for the weekend, after all, Saturday would be her birthday.

**-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	12. Repeat

I know the wait is kind of long, sorry about that. I'm actually working on another story at the same time. Please bear with me. I love you guys! Enjoy! - Kelly

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, and book-related plots belong to J.K. Rowling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Repeat**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry Potter hated feeling sorry for himself. He was sad, depressed, lonely and he absolutely hated it. Sometimes he felt like he was punishing himself for _Ginny's_ mistake. All he ever wanted was to be happy with her, why did that seem like such an impossibility? In addition to his continuous bad mood and raging hormones, he didn't have anybody to talk to, or share his feelings with. But then again he was used to this, after suffering, er, living with the Dursley's for all his life.

As the cool September air rushed through him, he thought about how much his life had change over the past few weeks. He sat quietly in front of the modest and humble house he shared with the people whom he was closest with. Or so he thought.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a real conversation with Ron, his best mate. Now that he and Hermione were _together, _they would usually keep to themselves. Sometimes they'd go out together, leaving him and Ginny home together, awkwardly. But he couldn't blame them, he never could. Ever since they were in Hogwarts, Harry always saw the chemistry between his best friends. He was more than glad that they finally found their feelings for one another. He just hated the bad timing. He wished that the four of them could be happy together.

He knew he was being pathetic right now, being all anti social and depressing. But he couldn't help the feeling of this heavy ache eating through his heart. He was starting to get better, or at least he thought he did. He agreed to help Ginny with her training- he agreed to it! But he didn't realize how _distracting_ she might be. The long strands of her crimson hair, the hourglass shape of her attractive body, the heavenly vanilla scent...

The front door of the house opened behind Harry, and he didn't bother to turn around. His mind was too preoccupied anyway. He felt the door close, and light footsteps coming closer to him. A part of him hoped that it wasn't Ginny, he was sure that his face would turn a couple shades of red. And he wasn't ready for that type of embarrassment- not now.

Fortunately, Hermione Granger took a seat next to Harry on the cool stoned steps. She smiled at him and pulled her light sweater closer to her body as a rush of wind passed by. "I used to sit out with my father on autumn evenings like this," She spoke aloud, "We used to play card games together while my mum made tea."

She looked over at Harry, who was listening, but didn't say anything back. She noticed the pained and confused look on his face. "Harry?" She placed an arm around his broad shoulders, "We should talk..." Hermione attempted to get a better look at his face, but he kept his gaze straight ahead. Taking in the far view of mountains that were probably thousands of miles away.

"If you want to talk about Ginny, I'm not interested," he remarked, and leaned closer to her, accepting her embrace. Hermione was always like the sister that he never had. She was the only person that he could be completely honest and comfortable with. He could tell her anything.

The young woman hesitated for a moment, but replied anyway, in a shaky voice, "Harry, she really loves you. She always has," Hermione watched as Harry continued staring into the distance, "At first, when she was younger, she loved you because you were a celebrity. Do you remember?" Hermione let out a little chuckle, "She was your number one fan... But then she realized that you probably wouldn't like her if she was an obsessed fan girl. So she changed, for you," She watched as Harry's face softened at past memories, "And that's when _you _started liking _her._ And when you guys were together, back in our sixth year, you both were so happy. She loved you so much, and you loved her back."

Harry stood quiet, but this time he turned to look at Hermione's face. She wore a soft smile, and his eyes were red. He loved Hermione for caring so much, but hated that she brought back memories that made him weak.

Inhaling the strong scent of pine trees, she resumed, "I'm not saying that you should forgive her for what she did, because even I didn't agree with it. What she did was stupid, foolish, and very unfaithful... But she's trying, she's really trying to make things better."

He broke away from Hermione's embrace, and furiously ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He then exhaled deeply and watched a cloud of cold smoke leave his mouth. "I want to," He spoke quietly, "But I don't know how. Every time I see her... I see _him_. I see them together. I dream about it at night. Sometimes I dream about _killing _him."

Hermione reached a hand out to him but he shrugged it off quickly and stood up from the stone steps. His voice got deeper, "Hermione... I don't know what to do anymore. I gave her _everything... apparently_ that wasn't enough. She hurt me so bad, but I still love her so much."

Tears streamed down her eyes silently as she watched Harry struggle with his words. She remembered how bad she felt when Ron was with Lavender. She felt so hurt and betrayed. But this was different, and she could only imagine how much Harry must be hurting. She didn't know what to say anymore. Hermione didn't know what she could possibly say to make this situation any better.

"Hermione, I think I have to leave," He said, moments later.

"What?"

He gulped loudly, "It's for the best, I think. I reckon I've worn out my welcome, and it's time for me to move on." He stared off into the distance again, avoiding Hermione's confused gaze.

"B-but where will you go?" She gaped.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'dunno."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ginny Weasley laid face up on her messy bed, and stared at the blank ceiling intently. She wasn't tired, and it wasn't bed time, yet she found her self warm and comfortable in her bed. She would have went outside, but she saw Harry out there through the window and decided against it. He was already training her, she didn't want to push the new budding relationship.

"Gin?"

Startled, she looked sideways at the door and noticed her older brother entering her room. She sat up straight and ruffled through her red hair, "What's up?"

Ron took a deep breath and said on the edge of the bed, "I think we should talk."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed, "If it's about Harry, I'm not interested." She took a pillow and covered her face with it. She was honestly not in the mood to talk to her older brother about her relationship problems. Especially since he was having the best of luck with his.

She wasn't exactly jealous of his relationship with Hermione. How could she be? It's her brother and her best friend. Two people that had been destined to be together for years.

Ron grabbed the pillow and lowered his eyes to hers, "Can you please just tell me what happened between you too? I think you've kept me in the dark long enough. I feel like everyone knows this big secret, everyone except me. Harry won't tell me, Hermione won't tell me..."

Sitting up on the bed again, Ginny inhaled deeply, "If I tell you, you'll get really mad."

"Try me."

She looked down, and her cheeks flushed, "I did something. Really bad. Something unforgivable." This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. How could a girl tell her big brother that she had sex with her ex boyfriend? How could any girl tell that to their brother?

Ron stood quiet, and watched as a single tear flew down her eye and she didn't bother to wipe it. He racked his brain; thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened... Wondering what his baby sister did to hurt his best mate so bad.

With more tears flowing down her face, she continued, "While you guys were away... I made a mistake... with Dean," Ginny hung her head down in shame, as the news registered in the young man's head. After a few moments, she lifted her head, and watched as Ron's facial expression changed, and he stood off the bed. He rubbed his hand over his face, and rested it over his mouth, in shock.

"H-how? How could this happen?"

Ginny's voice was almost inaudible and she cried more and more, "P-please Ron, please don't think any differently of me..." she covered her face with pale hands, and he could tell that she was suffering. He had _never_ seen his sister like this before.

Ron walked closer to the bed again, still in a state of shock. He sat near her, and placed an arm around her lovingly. She sobbed into his broad shoulder quietly, and he rubbed the back of her smooth hair.

"You're my baby sister, I could _never_ think differently of you."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hermione opened her bedroom door to reveal Ronald Weasley on the other side. He was wearing a soft smile on his face with a worried expression. "Can I come in?"

She moved aside, "Of course you can."

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked, noticing the preoccupied look on Hermione's face. Her room was exceptionally clean, like always, and he noticed that his former Chudley Cannon's blanket was no longer hiding under a pillow. Instead it was spread out proudly over the neatly made bed.

"Oh, no. I was just packing my stuff for our weekend in Romania," she claimed, gesturing toward an opened bag of clothes on her dresser. He made a mental note in his head that he would have to do the same.

"So," he sat on the bed comfortably, "I talked to Ginny today."

Hermione stood standing near him, "Oh?"

"Yeah, she told me about what happened... with her and Dean," Ron started, he looked down and back up at Hermione, "I had no idea that it was that bad. I knew her and Harry were going through something... but I didn't know it was this bad. I figured it was just a little fight, something that they would get over soon."

"Talking about Harry, I actually had an interesting conversation with him today," Hermione explained, "He still loves Ginny, a lot. But he also feels really hurt. And he believes that his best option is to leave. He wants to move out." Her voice was a little shaky as she remembered her earlier conversation with Harry. She watched as Ron's expression didn't change, "Your not surprised, are you?"

He shook his head, "I knew it would happen eventually."

"Would you go with him?" She asked, taking a seat with him on the bed. She wasn't really _offering _that he should go with him. Her voice was a little more worried, as if she was _scared_ that he would go with him.

He held her hand in his, "He's my best mate, and I'd love to move somewhere with him. I've shared a room with him almost half my life, and I've never complained. But things are different now... I have _you_ now. And I don't want to leave you." He leaned over and kissed Hermione fully on the lips. She held the back of his neck lightly as he kissed with more enthusiasm.

She broke away with a bittersweet look on her face, "As much as I love you, I also love Harry. He's like my brother, and I wouldn't want him to be alone. We have to try to change his mind. I want him to stay. And I think the best thing is for him to stay."

Ron inhaled deeply, "Look, Hermione. Let's not worry about this right now, okay?" He held her face in his warm hands, "Let's get through this weekend in Romania, enjoy ourselves, and worry about everything else afterward. I know Harry, he won't do anything irrational, _yet."_

Hermione smiled, and reached to peck him on the lips once more, "You're right." She got up and walked over to the opened bag on her neat dresser. Ron got up and started to circle the room, noticing various items, studying a few pictures plastered on a wall.

Ron came across the curly haired witch's vanity table and noticed the various different colors of lipsticks, eye shadows, and other makeups. He wondered when Hermione _ever_ worn makeup. She always looked the same to him. "Hermione," he called, "Why do you have four of the same perfumes?" He grabbed two bottles off the table and noticed that one was completely full and one was half way.

Smiling broadly, she turned to him again, "Because, that's the only thing _you_ buy me for my birthday every year," she watched as Ron turned pale, "Oh, but I love it," she walked closer to him, "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It does smell good, doesn't it?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh Ronald, stop distracting me from my packing." Grinning, he placed the perfumes back and resumed to laying down lazily on the soft bed. He watched as she worked quietly, folding each piece of clothing neatly and evenly. Pairing each sock with it's other half and including other items like soap, shampoo, etc.

"I wonder if I need to bring any books," She asked a loud, turning to the small bookshelf in her room. It was a small wooden table with stacks of books piled neatly under it. Hermione had her own collection of timeless muggle novels as well as her books from Hogwarts.

Ron chuckled from the bed, "Yeah, sure. You'll definitely have some spare reading time during _two _days in Romania. Seriously Hermione, it's only two days!"

"You never know," She explained, coming back to the bed with a high stack of books. She set them down and read each title thoroughly, "_Ancient Runes... Transfiguration Spells... __Hogwarts, A History..._ _Advanced Potion-Making_..." as she picked up the last book, it slipped out her hands and fell to the floor.

As she bent down to pick the potions book up, she noticed that it fell opened on a random page. As Hermione got closer, she read the title of the page, and grabbed it immediately. "Ron, Ron! You have to see this!" She was holding the book in her hands, and staring at the page it opened to. Ron sat up on the bed and got closer to where Hermione stood.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows were ruffled in the center of his forehead and his voice was panicked.

Hermione started reciting the words on the yellowing pages, "Ingredients for Polyjuice Potion: Twelve lacewing flies that had been stewed for twenty one days, an ounce of crude Antimony, four leeches that have been unsucculated, sixteen scruples of fluxweed-"

"-Wait a minute! This is what we heard... with Wilson?" Ron exclaimed, "But a _Polyjuice Potion_? Why would he need that?" He looked back up at Hermione with a facial expression somewhere between disgust and confusion.

"You don't think..?" Hermione questioned, looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were still wide with shock. "It couldn't be... definitely not..."

Ron gulped, "You never know. Why else would he need those ingredients? It doesn't really sound like something you'd put in a soup! It can't be mistaken for anything else. Let's be rational, Hermione."

Slamming the book shut, Hermione placed it back on the wooden shelf, "Look Ron, I'm not going to jump to any conclusions. The days of Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters are over! Wilson is just a regular wizard like you and I. He's just a regular wizard with a regular job, nothing else. We had to have mistaken it for something else, we had to..."

"What else could we have possibly mistaken it for? He was reciting the same exact ingredients in the same exact order. How can you mistaken that?" His face was getting red, not from embarrassment, but from frustration. He was trying to get his point across, yet Hermione kept shooting him down. Why couldn't he be right for once?

"Ron, I understand what you're trying to say, but I highly doubt that Wilson is involved with dark magic. He's just some stuck up, rich, annoying snob that works in the Ministry. There's nothing special about him." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot lightly on the carpeted floor. She felt completely right in her mind. No doubt about it. It had to be a coincidence, a very strong coincidence.

Rolling his eyes, Ron through his arms in the air angrily, "Hermione, the proof is right here," he claimed, gesturing toward the book, and squinted his eyes, "Why are you protecting him? Why are you taking his side?"

Hermione lowered her eyes at him and now placed her hands on her slender hips, "If you don't remember Ronald, we took the poly juice potion a number of times in the past few years. And it has never been for evil purposes. I'm not _protecting_ anyone, I'm just being logical."

Shaking his head, Ron walked to the door of the bedroom and placed his hand on the round doorknob, "That's great Hermione, but sometimes you have to go with your heart and use common sense. I love you and all, but sometimes your judgment on others is too nice. Just remember, Voldemort wasn't the only evil wizard." With that, he turned the doorknob and opened the door widely, leaving the room with Hermione still in it, more puzzled than ever.


	13. Recognized

After a whole week of stressing out, I finally got to post a chapter! Yay! The site has been down and hasn't been letting anyone update chapters -_- Well now that the wait is over, enjoy! -Kelly

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Recognize**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was sometime in the early evening that Hermione Granger stood packed and ready in the center of her living room. It was Friday, the day that they would be finally leaving for Romania for the weekend. She managed to get off work early and helped Ginny with her last minute preparations. Hermione knew that this job was a big deal for her, and wanted to help out in any way that she could.

Her mind wandered to Ron, and wondered what he was doing at the very moment. He couldn't get off of work early, and negotiated that he would meet up with them at their hotel in Romania. Hermione agreed, and found it to be the best deal, since they weren't really speaking to each other anyway. They were both still hung up on their conversation about Wilson.

Ginny walked into the living room, with her own bag slung over her shoulder, and sunglasses that covered her eyes and almost half her face. She made her way closer to the huge fireplace, since apparently they were leaving by the Floo Network. It seemed like the easiest way to go, since app arating to an unknown placed sounded too risky and dangerous.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Hermione asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged, "Isn't it summer over there?"

The curly haired witch shook her head slowly, "It's actually the same kind of weather that we have here..."

"Oh," The redhead said simply, "I'm probably thinking about Rome," her eyes drifted to somewhere in the distance, then she shook her head violently, "Anyway, I think it's time to go," she grabbed a handful of green, glittering Floo Powder, "The hotel is called _The Dragon Inn_, okay? Don't forget."

Hermione nodded and helped her friend climb into the fireplace. She smiled at her before she chanted the name of the hotel, and dropped the Floo Powder to the ground. She watched intently as Ginny disappeared behind a series of large green flames that lit up the living room brightly.

A few seconds later, Hermione grabbed her own handful of green powder, and recalled the few times she traveled by Floo Network. Figuring that it's better than apparating and traveling by broomstick, she stepped in, and yelled as clear as she could, "THE DRAGON INN, ROMANIA."

After the feeling of being tossed, turned and pulled in different directions, Hermione landed in a handsome looking fireplace. She stepped out and entered a small, comfy inn. The first thing she noticed was the rich burgundy painted walls, next was the beautiful gold trimmings that lined the walls and the curtains that were drawn over large windows. There were also a couple of comfortable couches in the lounge area, and Hermione thought she glanced at a bar somewhere in the distance.

There was a warm fire brewing somewhere, and Hermione's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. The warmness heated every bone of her body in an instant, and she loved it. Then she turned her head, and noticed Ginny waiting for her a few feet away. "Gin, this place is spectacular!"

She nodded and looked around also, "I remember coming here once for Christmas with my mum and dad. It was to visit Charlie when he was studying to work with the dragons. Percy, Fred, George and Ron were all at Hogwarts at the time."

Hermione smiled, "I can't wait to see what our room looks like, shall we check in?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ronald Weasley sat back in his wooden chair lazily, with his feet resting on his messy desk. His work shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing a few red chest hairs that poked out. It was starting to get late, but he was still at work in an almost empty office. There was a sheet of paper on his desk, that he read over and over again until the words were embedded into his brain. It's like his body couldn't function by doing anything else.

Harry Potter was also at his own messy desk. He too was sitting back lazily with his feet resting up high. But unlike Ron, he wasn't just sitting down staring at the same document in front of him. Instead, he was shooting crumpled up paper balls into a wastebasket a couple feet away from him. The only reason why _he_ was still here was because Ron was still here. And he wasn't sure if Ginny was still home or not. He couldn't stand to see her again, and feel guilty for not going with her to Romania.

"I still _don't _get it," Ron exclaimed, frustrated at himself. He sat up straight, and brought his legs down under his desk. He threw the paper he had away from himself in annoyance and sighed heavily.

"What don't you get?" Harry asked, facing his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Ron glance toward the direction of his best mate, "Remember what I told you about Wilson? And about what me and Hermione saw that night? Well I've been re-reading the ingredients for the Poly Juice Potion... and... there's no mistake. It's identical to what he was reciting... I'm sure of it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders lazily, "So..? What's the problem? He could have been making the potion for other reasons." He knew all too well how it felt to be blamed or accused of something so unimportant.

"No," Ron shook his head confidently, "I just have this gut feeling..."

"Well shouldn't you be working on your Auror mission? Isn't it due sometime next week? I think you should be focusing on your job now, instead of getting carried away."

The redheaded wizard chuckled, "That sounds funny, coming from _you_: The kid who _always_ acts on impulse. Anyway, I've been trying to work on my mission, I have been gathering information and stuff... but this whole thing with Wilson... it just all feels wrong. Didn't you ever have the feeling when you _know_ something is wrong?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, "Do you know who you're talking to?" Ron let out a little chuckle again, but his facial expression resumed to seriousness. Then Harry sighed greatly and got up from his desk. "Listen mate, I could tell that this _Wilson_ guy is really bothering you... so instead of fussing over this, why don't we go to his office and see what he's up to?"

Ron looked up slowly, and the sides of his mouth were starting to tug up to a smile, "Do you still have the invisibility cloak?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger paced around the rather large room that Ginny booked for them. It consisted of two regular sized beds that were both pushed against their own walls, and the same burgundy colored walls from the lobby. Ginny felt that is was a quite handsome room, but Hermione couldn't enjoy the mutual feeling since she was worried about a certain ginger haired wizard.

Ron was supposed to meet them at the inn almost half an hour ago. Hermione knew that half an hour wasn't that bad, and reckoned that he probably got mixed up with a lot of work back at the Ministry. She just hoped that that was the real problem, and he wasn't trying to ditch her or Ginny.

"Will you chill?" Ginny exclaimed, taking out a few clothes from her bag, "He'll be here, don't worry. Now, what do you think I should wear to the interview tomorrow?" She asked, holding out two different shirts. Hermione pointed out to a blue one, but then went right back to worrying.

"Listen," Ginny comforted, and gestured for Hermione to sit next to her on the bed, "Ron will be here, I'm sure of it, okay? Anyway, I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I told him to meet us at the restaurant down the street at 9:00 in case he never found us," She peered down at the watch that glittered around her skinny wrist, "It's only 7:30, so we have time, okay?"

Looking to the side, Hermione nodded her head, feeling a little better.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tippy toeing silently, Ron and Harry both crouched down pathetically under the rather small invisibility cloak. Little did Ron know, his best friend carried the cloak with him everyday at work. He claimed that it was the best Christmas present he ever received, and you never know when you might need it.

Feeling rather stupid and odd, Ron followed Harry's lead and made his was slowly out of the office. Even though there was no need to be hunchback in the middle of an empty hallway, the two men did it anyway. If _anyone _caught them snooping around, it would definitely cost them their job.

"His office is right next to Hermione's," Ron whispered, as he followed behind Harry. The dark haired wizard nodded, but didn't say anything since they came across and office that had a janitor in it. He was whistling to himself, and magicking the wastepaper basket to empty itself into a large, floating garbage bag.

When the two wizards passed by Hermione's office, her wooden door was closed shut. Then suddenly, Ron remembered that she and Ginny would probably be in Romania already. Cursing himself, he rushed a little faster behind Harry, forgetting that he was supposed to meet them in the hotel twenty minutes ago.

Harry turned around to Ron when they reached the next door, and placed a finger to his lips, indicating to _be quiet_. He nodded, and noticed that Wilson's door was opened just a crack again, like the other night.

Walking as slow as possible, Harry avoided any creaks in the wooden floor, and tried to open the door wider without it squeaking. The first task was a success, but when opened, the door squeaked anyway. The two men froze in their spots as they noticed Wilson looking straight up at the sound of his door. He quirked an eyebrow up, saw nothing, and resumed back to his work.

When the door was opened wide enough, they both sneaked their way into the small office. That is when Ron finally got a good look at the room. There was a high bookcase in one corner, that was filled with dusty old books that seemed older than his parents. And then his desk, that seemed rather neat, was pushed against a wall. His dark brown desk was tidy, with just a few papers that adorned the top and a mug that was kept by his right hand.

Ron's heart was beating fast, not with passion, but with nervousness. He was scared that he and Harry would get caught, and feel guilty for bringing Harry into this mess. And then he was also scared that Hermione would be mad if he was extremely late with meeting them at the hotel. They were already in some kind of mess from the other day... he didn't want to make things worse.

Feeling the pain in his back from hunching down, Ron regretted ever starting this whole _detective _thing. And he was sorry for dragging his best mate into it too. There was clearly nothing wrong with Wilson at the moment. He was just sitting leisurely at his desk, staring at whatever paper he had in his hand. A part of him felt that he should have listened to Hermione the other night, maybe there wasn't anything suspicious about him. But another part of Ron felt the complete opposite. And he wasn't sure if he should follow his gut.

About to turn back, Ron felt Harry nudge him in the side of the ribs. He looked up at him in confusion, but noticed that he was pointing at the paper Wilson was holding up. Ron's eyes widened in shock, and he felt his throat clog up.

Wilson was holding a small photo of Hermione in his hands. The photo must have been taken one day when she was at work. She was sitting at her desk, focusing intently on her work, nibbling softly at the end of her quill. She seemed to not have noticed that the picture was being taken, since she never looked up. The moving scene played over and over again on the paper, and Ron felt sick.

Then, he noticed it. Wilson's desk was covered in more pictures. Pictures of Hermione. Some of them was taken while she was at work, walking down Diagon Alley, and even in front of her own home. But the one thing in common was, she seemed like she didn't even know the picture was being taken.

Harry nudged Ron once more, and when he looked at him, he mouthed out the words, "_Let's go."_ He nodded at his best mate, feeling ill, and took the lead out of the office, still hunchbacked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There were floating plates, cups and eating utensils that crowded the top on the restaurant, but other than that, it was a rather nice place. It had a nice smell to it, that reminded Ginny of her mother's kitchen, and wished that her parents could be here with her.

It was around 8:45 when Hermione and Ginny sat across from each other in a small booth in a cozy restaurant. The city that they were in was kind of like the Diagon Alley of Romania. It was a whole strip of stores and shops dedicated to Romanian wizards and tourists. And Ginny liked that, it made her feel comfortable around other wizards.

"So," Hermione started, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A part of me is, of course. I know what I have to do, and I know how to do it, I'm just scared I'll mess up once I do it in front of other people," Ginny answered, taking a sip from the cup in her hand.

Hermione wanted the conversation to keep going, but her eyes were also on the large clock that adorned the wall behind Ginny. She couldn't help but notice how _slow_ it was ticking.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Ginny smiled up at her best friend. They had been together for so long, that they new each other like the back of their hand, "I know that look on your face, you're worried about him. But you shouldn't be, he's all grown up now, we all are."

Hermione cleared her throat a little, "You're right, I know you're right. But I just don't want him to _not_ show up."

Ginny scoffed, "Tell me about it."

"Oh no, Ginny, I wasn't trying to imply anything about Harry. I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, reaching out for her best friend's hand from across the table. She knew it was an insensitive thing to say, especially since Ginny and Harry were still on the rocks.

"Oh my God," Ginny exclaimed, looking at something behind Hermione. The curly haired witched quirked her eyebrow up, and turned around in her own seat. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched both Ron _and_ Harry walking closer to their table. Their faces looked ill stricken as they rushed closer and closer to where the two girls sat. Ginny's voice was almost inaudible, and exclaimed, not out of disgust, but out of confusion, "What in the world his _he_ doing here?"


	14. Reluctant

Thanks for the reviews =D Enjoy!

Sorry for the delay, I've been slacking with the updates o.O

- Kelly

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Reluctant  
****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione and Ginny's eyes did not move from the two young men that were rushing their way towards them. The curly haired witch couldn't help but feel a sting of worry in her heart, from the way their expressions seemed. Holding in a deep breath, Hermione just knew that there was something wrong.

Ron was the first to reach the table, and Harry trailed awkwardly behind him. People at neighboring seats started to look, but the four wizards hadn't seemed to notice. "Scoot over," The young redhead spoke, and slid into the same booth side as his little sister Ginny. Then Hermione looked up at Harry, gesturing for him to join her.

"Ron," She started, "What's going on?" Hermione's eyebrows were ruffled together angrily as she peered over the dimly lit dinner table. She ignored the grumble of her stomach while she looked between the two young men.

Avoiding direct eye contact with Ginny, Harry was the first to speak, "Well... there's something we have to tell you. Something rather disturbing..."

"It's about Wilson," Ron interjected quickly. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, and it hurt. How was he possibly going to tell his girlfriend that she was being stalked? How could any boyfriend share information like that? But he gulped loudly anyway, readying himself to break the news.

Hermione sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, "You came all the way over here to talk about Wilson?" Her eyes were squinted when she faced Harry, who was sitting right beside her, "You too?" She knew that Ron was still hung up on proving Wilson's _crime_ but she was surprised to see Harry involved with it too. But then again, they have been best friends for a long time...

The Boy-Who-Lived pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, feeling a little offended that Hermione would judge him like that. He knew that she got ticked off easily, but he would never "go against" her. Facing her completely, Harry lowered his voice, "Listen Hermione, this is really important. We-We saw Wilson... in his office... and h-he was-"

"-Wait a minute," She interrupted, "You _saw_ Wilson in his office, or were you _spying_ on him?" Her eyes were narrow as she glanced back and forth at the guilty faces.

Ron groaned angrily, "Yeah we spied on _him_, but all this time he was spying on _you_!" His face turned just as red as his hair, not of embarrassment, but of anger. As much as he loved Hermione, he hated when she jumped to conclusions in the middle of a conversation. Ron knew he was stubborn, but he also knew that Hermione was too.

"Wait a minute, this guy was spying on Hermione?" Ginny asked, it was the first time she spoke since the two wizards joined them. Her voice was a little hoarse yet she sounded concerned. She looked over at her best friend from across the table, and noticed that she was speechless.

Harry placed a warm hand over Hermione's and gripped it tightly, "Are you okay?" He held her hand for a while, in a brotherly way. He could imagine how she must feel... Angry, Violated, Frustrated, Confused...

All this time she was defending Wilson because she thought he was a good guy. She never wanted to hurt Ron by arguing with him, but she didn't want to judge Wilson either. And after all she went through, she still ended up getting hurt.

Hermione could see Ron's face from the corner of her eye, and was waiting for him to jump out and say 'I told you so'. She shook her head slowly, "H-How do you know? How are you sure?" Her voice was lower than before and she kept her gaze off of Ron.

"W-When we were in his office," Harry explained, "He had pictures of you, hundreds of them. All scattered on his desk," He watched as Hermione's expression turned ill-stricken, but he continued, "There were pictures of you at work, at the market, walking down Diagon Alley, and," Harry took a deep breath, "and even pictures of you at home. Sleeping, reading, sitting outside the house..."

Hermione's head snapped up at Harry, "Pictures of me at home?" Her eyes were wide, but her throat was clogged. How could she have let this happen? _When_ could this have happened? There were protective charms all around the house... so how?

Oh god. What if he had seen her in the shower? Getting dressed?

The pit of her stomach burned uncomfortably. She felt like vomiting, and swallowed her saliva to bring down the feeling. But as she swallowed, a sudden "bad taste" appeared in her mouth, and she grimaced at herself for it.

"Hermione..." Ron soothed, reaching out for her hand from the other side of the table, but she snaked it away from him. He looked up at her with confused eyes and a frown. The curly haired witch finally made eye contact with him, but it felt awkward. She was still waiting for him to say it, to say 'I told you so'.

Noticing the tension in the air, Ginny spoke up, "Maybe we should continue this conversation in the hotel, there are a lot of people in here... and it may not be a good idea to continue." She was already grabbing her purse, and getting up from the table.

"Gin's right, we should go somewhere more quiet," Harry added, and Ginny looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He looked away, but Hermione swore she noticed the tiniest glimpse of hope in his own eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back at the Inn, Ginny led her best girl friend, her older brother, and her ex boyfriend to the hotel lounge that she remembered the last time she came here. She described it as quiet, secluded and lonely. Just what they needed.

Unsurprisingly, the Hotel Lounge was just what Ginny said it would be. It was a deserted area that included warm, comfortable sofas and an inviting fireplace. The walls, chairs and rugs were all such dark colors that seemed soothing, and tantalizing.

Hermione sat curled up in a chair almost twice her size, gripping onto a hot cup of tea provided by the hotel. As she sat near her dearest friends, she couldn't help but be reminded of what her life at Hogwarts used to be. Some of the most serious and important conversations of her life happened in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione remembered discussing matters about Voldemort, Umbridge, Snape, Dumbledore, and so much more.

After minutes of silence, and just enjoying the warmth of the fire, the first sound heard was of Harry clearing his throat. Everyone looked his way as he spoke aloud, "So, what are we to do now? Report him to the Minister of Magic?"

Ron shook his head violently, "We have no proof, and besides we were spying on him, we can get in trouble also."

"But we can't let him continue doing this, it's not right," Ginny added, leaning forward in her seat, "We have to do _something_ about it." The young red head sat back in her chair, and let out a heavy yawn. She had been up since early in the morning, and it was nearly 10:00 now.

Hermione shook her head, "No. We can't do anything now."

"What?" Harry spoke, "What do you mean?" The Hermione _he_ knew would never let a a situation pass by unsolved. Even when it included her. No, _especially_ when it included her. He stared at her with mixed expressions written all across his pale face, waiting for an answer.

She shook her head again, "Tomorrow is Ginny's interview, and it's late. She needs her rest for the morning." She put down her cup of tea and simply sat there, as if they were talking about something so casual, like the weather.

"Hermione..." The redheaded witch soothed, "Hermione, there are more important things-"

"-No," She interrupted, "Your interview is the most important thing right now, and should be your main focus. Whatever happens to me should not revolve around everyone else's world. It's not right. This is something that I should deal with on my own." Hermione ended the sentence there, because her voice was starting to crack up and she was afraid that she would start crying. Feeling weak is one thing, but _showing_ people you're weak is another.

"Are you mad? You're starting to sound like me," Harry exclaimed, ruffling through his already messy hair. He remembered all the times he wished that his friends didn't interfere with his adventures, but realized that he wouldn't had made it through without them. Right now Hermione was being just as stubborn as he had always been during his teen years.

"You're both right," Ron interfered, "It's true, Ginny, you should get some rest for interview tomorrow morning. But Hermione, you know that we would never let you go through this on your own." He looked at his girlfriend's face and noticed the stress and worry that was plastered all over it. He knew her, too well. He knew that she was putting up this brave front, but in reality; she was scared out of her mind.

"Guys," Ginny groaned, she lifted her legs and hugged them close to her body while still sitting on the warm couch. Her eyebrows were ruffled together, and her face looked clearly worried, "I don't want us to be separated tonight, I want to stay together." She was honestly afraid that Wilson might come in the middle of the night to try and kidnap Hermione... she wouldn't be able to protect her best friend. But if Ron and Harry were there, she would feel more at ease, and safe.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and Harry looked down at Ginny. Then Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Ron. They both gave each other a look that only best friends could understand. "If it's okay with Harry, I'm sure we can all stay together," The ginger haired wizard proposed. He knew that his situation with Ginny was still shaky, and didn't want to make any decisions that would make his best mate feel uncomfortable.

Scratching the back of his head, Harry found himself in a huge dilemma; Was he going to go back to the house, and abandon Hermione in her time of need? Or was he going to stay and sleep in the same room as Ginny, awkwardly?

If he went back home, what would he do? Go to his bed, and sleep? Knowing that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would be here? But how awkward would it be to sleep with Ginny, in the same exact room? Then again, there relationship shouldn't be awkward anymore. Everything was already out in open... They were getting better with talking with each other...

"Uh, I don't really fancy going back to big empty house all alone," Harry spoke, he looked away from Ginny and continued, "So I guess I'll stay." As the words flew out of his mouth, he felt a ton of weight being lifted off his shoulders.


	15. Relationship

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Relationship

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The room was dark, quiet and filled with unspoken tension. Hermione Granger lay face up, uncomfortably, on the warm hotel bed. Ginny was beside her, already snoring lightly into her pillow, with the covers up to her neck. The young witch curled up her feet carefully, scared that she would wake up the girl laying next to her. They shared the same bed, while Ron and Harry were across the room on the other.

Hermione had a feeling that it would be one of those nights that you can't sleep because you're thinking about every little thing in your life. The guilt was starting to over power her senses, she regretted putting up such a brave front earlier. She knew that she was being extremely stubborn, and hated herself for it. Her friends were her friends. And all they wanted to do was help. It wasn't their fault that she was being stalked by a crazy, sick lunatic. Hermione knew that she should have swallowed her dumb pride and accepted their help from the beginning.

As she turned over on the bed, the slightest sound of a heavy _sigh_ coming from the other side of the room was heard. Frozen in her spot, she tried not to ruffle the sheets again. Someone was still awake- was it Harry or Ron? A part of her knew that it was Ron, because he would have been snoring very loudly if he was sleeping. And a little part of her felt at ease, knowing that Ron was awake. She didn't feel as scared and alone anymore.

And without further ado, her eyes were fluttering open and close as she fell into a slow sleep.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

With the curtains drawn back, the sun shone brightly in the rather big hotel room. There was a different feel and tone in the air as the curly haired witch woke up. She automatically didn't think about the traumatic events of last night, but instead searched the bed for her best friend. Hermione sat up, and noticed that Ginny was gone. She looked across the room and noticed that the other bed was also empty, and neatly made. Where did everyone go?

She was about to throw the blankets off and get up when her eyes focused on the small pile on boxes at the end of her bed, accompanied by a yellow note on top. Hermione grabbed the note first, which was written in a pretty, cursive handwriting: 

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I hope you enjoy the present. Maybe I'll see you for lunch? Let's meet at the same restaurant from yesterday._

_xoxo Ginny_

Smiling at herself, the smart witch had almost forgotten that today was _her own birthday. _Feeling silly, she grabbed the first gift on the pile, which happened to be Ginny's. It was a small velvet box that was smooth to the touch. While she opened the box, a glint of gold caught her eye. It was a simple gold necklace, with half of a heart, and on the surface the word _Best_ was engraved. She could only imagine that Ginny was wearing the other half that read _Friends_.

Looping the necklace around herself, Hermione clasped the back and wore it proudly as it hung around her neck. She couldn't help but feel a sentimental emotion in her heart. Her and Ginny have been through so much together as friends, roommates, and even sisters. Still smiling to herself, she moved onto the next gift that was on the pile.

A package covered in stiff brown paper was next, with _From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_ scribbled on the top. Hermione undid the wrappings neatly from the sides to reveal a heavy book. She couldn't help but laugh as she read the title on the smooth cover. _101 Useful Spells for Cooking and Cleaning. _She had to remind herself to thank Molly the next time she saw her.

Placing the book aside, Hermione grabbed the final present on the bed. It was another present wrapped in a stiff brown paper, in a rectangular shape. She quietly and neatly unwrapped the present to reveal another book. But when the young witch flipped through the pages, she realized it wasn't a book at all- it was a photo album. As she wandered through the album, she noticed that there were already pictures inside.

The first few pages were of her, Harry and Ron during their first and second year at Hogwarts. They were all smiling at the camera happily, enjoying their moments together. The next few pages were also pictures from her days at Hogwarts- including some from the Yule Ball and the DA meetings. Hermione grinned down at the many photos as lovely memories came flooding back to her.

Finally closing the book, she noticed that there was a small note on her lap that must have fell out of the album. Hermione picked it up and noticed a very familiar handwriting:

_Hermione, I hope you enjoy the album, I've been meaning to make you one for ages. I already filled in most of the pictures, but there are some empty spaces in the back for future ones. Happy Birthday! -Harry Potter_

Placing the album down, Hermione searched the bed for anymore gifts. As she checked through the blankets, she sadly realized that there were none. There was a little sting of pain in her heart, as she tried to think of a good reason why Ron wouldn't get her anything. She wasn't being greedy, it wasn't really about the present at all, even though she had been looking forward to them for almost ten years.

She was actually worried that maybe Ron was upset with her, after everything that happened last night. Hermione's eyebrows ruffled in confusion, she knew she was acting a bit mean last night, but Ron already knew that side of her.

Still doubting herself, Hermione got off the warm bed and piled the new spell book and photo album on the bedside table as she cleaned up her mess. As she threw away the wrappings and made the bed, her mind traveled over to her friends. She knew that Ginny would be at her interview already, but where were Ron and Harry? Surely they wouldn't leave her all alone on her birthday, would they?

Moaning and groaning, Hermione made her way to the bathroom after making the bed. She figured that taking a long hot shower would be the best thing for her right now. Loving the idea, she turned on the faucet and watched the warm water flow out of the showerhead.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Sitting out on a bench in the cool breeze, Harry Potter watched many wizard pedestrians walking down the street. It reminded him of a foreign Diagon Alley- and that was exactly what it was. There were shops, stores, and restaurants that crowded the area with tons of people out and about early in the morning.

He was currently sitting in front of the Dragon institution where Ginny was inside. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he actually agreed to accompany the young red headed witch to her interview. He was awake in the hotel room when she had woken up to get ready. And after all the events from yesterday with Hermione... he was scared, he was actually scared of Ginny being by herself. He knew that it wasn't his _job_ anymore, he wasn't her boyfriend. But that didn't mean he didn't love her. Because he _did._

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is that you?"

Harry shot up and noticed a familiar, stocky looking red headed wizard with freckles across his face. He was smiling broadly with a long pony tail and little earrings pierced in his ears. The Boy Who Lived stood up from his seat and gave Charlie Weasley a friendly handshake and returned the smile.

"Hey, what are doing here?" Charlie asked, "Oh, you're probably here for Ginny's interview, right?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, and realized that Charlie didn't know about his and Ginny's breakup. Not wanting to bring up the situation, Harry just nodded and looked away. It didn't occur to him that sooner or later the Wealsey's would find out about their separation.

"Y'know, sometimes it amazes me how much you and Ginny, and all of you guys have grown. It feels like just yesterday you were still at Hogwarts, doesn't it? I remember how skinny and small you used to be, and now look at you- an Auror! Who knew?"

Harry's cheeks turned pink, "Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it myself."

Focusing on something in the distance, Charlie added, "Y'know, Romania is a really beautiful place. Ginny'll be so lucky if she can nail this interview and get the job. I know she'll love it here. It's such an open area with lots wilderness nearby, she loves that kind of stuff. And it'll be a great opportunity to launch a career in Quidditch."

Harry nodded, but was suddenly reminded of how far Ginny will be if she gets this job. He knew that he could just apparate and see her within seconds- but their relationship wasn't like that anymore. He couldn't just see her or visit her for _no_ reason. At least when they lived together, he didn't have to make an excuse to see her- she was just always there.

So when would he ever see her again?

Swallowing heavily, Harry felt sick. He broke up with Ginny because she _hurt_ him. He had to remember that. But- it was starting to get easier. It was starting to get easier to be around her, to look at her, to talk to her... and soon maybe it would get easier to _be_ with her again.

Smiling once more, Charlie placed his hand on his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well, it was good seeing you again, I'm afraid I have to get to work now," He nodded towards the dark haired wizard and walked past him.

Harry watched, dumbstruck, as Charlie left him standing on the sidewalk, still thinking about Ginny.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Coming out of the bathroom, Hermione was fully dressed, but was drying her long curly hair with a towel. It was wet from the shower, and formed little ringlets around her face and neck. She had to find her bottle of hair crème immediately, or else her hair would turn into a mess within fifteen minutes.

The first thing she noticed when she walked back into the little bedroom, was that she wasn't alone.

Sitting casually on one of the beds was Mr. Ronald Weasley, whom was watching Hermione's every move since she exited the bathroom. "There's the birthday girl," he exclaimed, and got up from the bed. She smiled as he walked closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He held her lightly at the waist, "Happy Birthday," he whispered.

"Thanks," she smiled, "And where have you been all morning? And where's Harry?"

"Well," Ron started, "I woke up before you, and didn't want to wake you up, so I went to get us some breakfast," he gestured toward a white paper bag on the bed, "But when I got back, you were in the shower. And as for Harry, I have no idea where he is... When I woke up, he and Ginny were already gone."

Hermione nodded, "He probably went back home or something."

"I'm sure he's fine," Ron suggested, and he dragged her over to the bed to sit down.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, "Listen... Ron, I want to apologize, for yesterday."

"For what?" Ron's facial expression seemed confused as he scooted closer to his girlfriend.

"Well," she started, "I was acting like a total lunatic last night. I was being rude and mean, and none of you guys deserved it. I knew that you guys just wanted to help me... and I was being so stubborn about it. And I'm sorry... especially to you... You tried to warn me about _him_ and I never listened to you... I'm so sorry, Ron."

Hermione sat back and watched as Ron shook his head and spoke up, "You had every right to react like that... anyone would have reacted like that after finding out what happened. And as for _him_; you didn't know what he was doing. None of us did, so you can't blame yourself for that," he leaned closer to her, "All I want is for you to be safe," he place a quick kiss on the top of her nose, "because I love you."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, but Hermione held them back and leaned forward to capture Ron's lips. She held him behind his head, and kissed him with tons of sudden energy in her body. He responded with a groan, but held her by her waist as they sat together.

Hermione leaned back on the bed with Ron's lips still attached as he traveled above her. She ignored her grumbling stomach and poofy wet hair as she enjoyed the kiss.


	16. Ready

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-  
Ready  
-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Lips attached, bodies entangled, hair a mess...

Ron couldn't possibly think of a better way to spend his morning. His stomach was grumbling a little, but it didn't compare to the feeling that was being conjured inside of him.

Their lips broke apart for a second and Ron took this opportunity as a chance to catch his breath. He sat up on the soft bed, while Hermione was left laying down. "Is everything okay?" She asked lightly, wondering why _Ron_ was the one to interrupt their beautiful moment.

"Of course," he spoke, "But I just remembered, I haven't given you your birthday present yet." This time, Hermione sat up also and joined Ron as the edge of the bed. They both sat now, with their feet dangling off the edge. Hermione wore a confused look on her face, almost forgetting that today was her birthday. Nevertheless, she smiled up at Ron, awaiting his next movement.

She watched lovingly as he dug his hand deep within his pocket, he struggled a bit, but produced a small velvet bag. He pulled the strings loose of the small bag, and dropped a small object into the palm of his hand. Hermione barely had a good look when Ron closed his hand into a fist, blocking off her view.

"When my grandfather was sixteen, he was madly in love with this girl who lived on the cliff of a huge lake," Ron began, and Hermione watched him with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the sudden story being told. He continued, "He sent her flowers, bought her gifts, and even tried to impress her parents. But the girl would never give my grandfather the time of day. One day, my grandfather, as the fool he was, went to her house and claimed that he would do anything for her love. The girl, just wanting to get rid of him, said "If you want my love, you will first have to swim to the bottom of the lake and return with a pearl as bright as the moon." My grandfather, on the other hand, agreed immediately, stripped his clothes and jumped off the cliff near her house. The girl laughed, knowing that the lake was a freshwater lake, therefore there were no sea creatures, or _pearls_ down there," Ron paused for a second, and chuckled a little before resuming, "My grandfather was gone for hours, and the young girl had thought he drowned. She grew worried when the sun went down and the lake became dark. She waited at the shore, yelling his name, begging for him to come back. And, he did. Hours later he was seen swimming up the edge of the water, holding his arm above his head, clutching a small, round object. And after that day, my grandparents were married."

Hermione stood speechless in front of Ron, enjoying the story of how his grandparents fell in love. But her eyebrow raised once again, wondering why he told her the story in the first place.

"Hermione," he started, "I have been in love with you for a long time, and just like my grandfather, I would go to the ends of the earth for you," He opened his fist, and resting on his palm was a small silver ring, supporting a bright pearl on top. Hermione gasped lightly at the sight of the piece of jewelry. Ron cleared his throat, "I want you to have this ring, Hermione, because I want you to know how much I love you and care about you. Maybe we aren't ready to get married, but I think we're ready to promise our love to each other," Shaking the small velvet bag once more, a silver chain was produced from it, "I would like you to wear the ring around your neck, as a sign of promise, and maybe one day, you'll wear it when we're ready to get married."

Still speechless by the whole ordeal, Hermione's hands found the sides of Ron's face and pulled him into a meaningful kiss. Gripping the chain in his hand tightly, Ron leaned over her as her back fell onto the bed. "I love you," The curly haired witch whispered as Ron lifted his face a little off of hers.

Ron smiled softly, and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the nose, "I love you too, Hermione. You're the one for me." His eyes were the brightest shade of blue, and she could tell that they were burning with both passion and curiosity. The young witch closed her own eyes once more as Ron resumed to her lips, which were soft and sweet.

Hermione moaned under Ron's large body as he hovered over her on the rather large hotel bed. Her tongue was still minty from the toothpaste, and he enjoyed the refreshing taste. It was different- the way they were kissing. Hermione felt something weird in her lower stomach area, and she loved it. It was a feeling that she wasn't familiar with, but she loved it so much. She loved it because Ron _gave _her the feeling, and no one else could.

On the other hand, Ron's stomach didn't feel weird, but the front of his jeans felt absolutely and uncomfortably tight. _He_ had gotten _stiff_ before, but his passion was growing more than ever. Just the thought of Hermione's slender, yet curvy, body under him made him feel extraordinary.

From under her shirt, Ron's hand traveled up her smooth pale skin. Hermione shivered from the touch, and her back arched at the sensation of his cold hand. His finger tips were like ice as he traced them all the way up to her bra. And from the outside of the thin material, he felt an already erected nipple.

Hermione moaned loudly into his mouth. She hadn't planned to- but the feeling of his ice cold fingertips against her delicate area made her feel _excited_. Separating their lips, Ron moved up a little and pulled on her shirt until it was over her head. Hermione was now in her favorite black bra, and felt a rush of wind pass by her stomach.

This time she didn't bother covering herself, Ron had seen her with a bra before, and this was no time to be shy. Her body was covered in passion, and her eyes were screaming with desire. But before Ron could place his lips back on hers, he removed his own shirt to reveal his rugged and chiseled chest. Hermione eyed his naked torso, noticing each and every muscle that stood out in all of the right places.

Before she knew it, her lips were tackled, and she felt Ron's tongue slide in between. His mouth was warm and inviting as she explored it, and she was rewarded with a few moans from him for doing so. As they were both engrossed in the beautiful kiss, Ron's hands worked it's way to Hermione's shoulders and slid the bra straps down. And with a few minutes of difficulty, he managed to unhook the clip in the back to set her free.

Still kissing, Hermione's face automatically turned three different shades of red. She had never been _so_ exposed in front of Ron before. As a cool wind flew by, she felt her breasts becoming more erect under Ron's hard chest. He released her lips, and tilted his head to the side to kiss her neck tenderly. Unable to hold it in any longer, Hermione let out an aggressive- yet passionate- groan that shook her whole body.

Without warning, Ron bent to capture a pink nipple in his mouth, receiving a sharp gasp from her. His hands were resting against the bed on either side of her for support, as her hands fiddled with his red locks. Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning over and over again as he continued to tease her nipples playfully. As she rubbed her thighs together in pleasure, she could already feel the moistness in between.

He caressed her body, mouth moving onto the next erected nipple, welcoming yet another loud moan from her. His tongue swerved around the pink flesh, and he nibbled down every once in a while. Hermione's fingers were tangled in Ron's hair and her eyes were closed shut due to the overpowering feeling of desire. She didn't know how much more she could take before she exploded.

After what felt like days, Ron released her nipple from between his teeth, and leaned up to capture her lips. It was his turn to moan as he felt Hermione's legs wrap around his waist. Even though their pants were still on, she could still his huge, stiff, and very _ready_ member. No one had every touched her like that before, and it made her feel absolutely crazy.

While still focusing on her lips, Ron's hand traveled down to Hermione's jeans, unbuttoned the top of it, and felt the zipper come undone. As he worked with getting her pants off, she worked with his. Her hands were trembling as they brushed against his hard _area _while she undid his jeans.

Breaking apart, Ron pulled Hermione's pants down her long legs, but didn't notice the wetness between her thighs. She was thankful for wearing black underwear, because she was sure of a huge, visible wet stain.

Ron's pants were also off by the time his lips reached hers again. Their kisses had more passion than before, and Hermione was feeling more excited than ever.

Her hands tangled in his hair as his hands traveled down her waist, and dangerously close to her thighs. He squeezed the side of one of her legs before pulling down on her underwear.

Her breathing had stopped, and her face was flushed. This was it. The kiss was broken, and Ron hovered over Hermione's body. He had seen everything now, he had finally seen her fully naked, and he loved it. Her nude body was everything he imagined and dreamed it would be.

"Ron..." Hermione whispered, and looked away from him. Her face was still flushed, and she couldn't handle the intense eye contact between them.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful," He pecked her lightly on the lips, "And I want you to be mine forever."

Without waiting for a reply from her, he moved down a little, and kissed her neck lightly. Hermione's face was burning red now, and she continued to ruffle her fingers through his thick hair.

Biting down softly on the weak spots of her neck, Ron's hand traveled down Hermione's stomach. His hand stopped in front of her moist area, and his thumb rubbed against her. Hermione let out a sharp cry of surprise and tugged on the top of his hair again. Before she knew it, he was teasing her with a single finger. Soon, she was trembling, knees threatening to give way. "Ronald," She whispered.

He growled into her ear, making her squirm under him. He removed his finger from inside her, and she replied with a groan. Ron kissed her softly on the lips, sorry for taking his fingers away from her warmth, but soon, he hoped, he would be replacing it with something else.

"'Mione... I don't think I can wait any longer."

Hermione grabbed Ron's face on either side, and placed a long and loving kiss on his lips that tried to explain everything she was feeling inside. Ron took this as a sign of inviting him, and he shrugged his underwear off.

Without trying to worry about the pain, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, feeling the naked bulge teasing her entrance. He rubbed his length along her, coating himself with her wetness. Her knees trembled slightly as he prepared to enter her moist area. He kissed her softly on the lips, and hoped that it wouldn't hurt her too much.

He started slowly, and entered her softly. The head of his member was barely fully in when she cried out in a sharp gasp. Her head was thrown back on the pillow and he kissed her collar bone tenderly as it stuck out.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as he entered in a little more after pausing. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes and gripped onto his back tightly with her nails. It felt like a burning sensation that was being ripped apart slowly. Her eyes were closed tightly, and before she knew it, Ron was pulling out, and going back in slowly. But this time it didn't hurt as much. His long member was wet now, and created friction inside of her.

He pulled out again, and forced it back in. He did this a few more times, and the tears at the corner of Hermione's eyes were starting to dry up. Each time he entered her again, the her tightness was starting to open up a little more, making it feel better. She still found it hard to breath, and kept her eyes shut tightly. The pain she felt in her lower stomach was starting to slowly transition into pleasure. As Ron thrusted into her slowly, Hermione lifted her body into him a little, giving him more access.

As they made love in the bed, intertwined and tangled together in pleasure, Hermione couldn't possibly think of a better way to spend her twenty first birthday.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

This chapter was completely impossible for me to write! I felt so silly at some parts, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been wanting to write this for ages, but never had the guts to actually do it. Please Review; I NEED to know your opinions about this asap.

xoxo Kelly.


	17. Rekindle

The beginning of chapter 16 is totally redone, so I suggest you check that out!

Thanks and enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Rekindle  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everything that had been worrying Ronald Weasley for the past twenty four hours had completely vanished from his mind. He gripped onto the small hand whose fingers were intertwined with his as he walked down the busy Romanian street. His beautiful, smart, crazy, brave, genius girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was walking at his side. Her hair was smooth down neatly and her skin had grown a certain _glow_ since this morning. And as Ron walked side by side with his girlfriend, flashbacks of recent incidents came to mind.

_The bed shaking roughly as their bodies moved in unison... His warm skin rubbing softly on hers... Her short cut nails digging into his back with every thrust... The way she moaned his name aloud as he made love to her..._

Shivers crawled down Ron's spine as he recalled the sweet memories from just a short hour ago. A part of him still couldn't comprehend the fact that he and Hermione had done _it._ He knew that considering the way their relationship was moving, it was going to happen eventually. But, blimey, he had no idea it was going to be _today_. He wasn't complaining, he could never complain about _that_. It was the best experience he had ever been through and he was glad he could share it with the one girl he had always been in love with.

"...Ron? Hello, earth to Ron!"

The redheaded wizard looked up to see that he and Hermione had stopped walking, and they now stood in front of the same restaurant as last night. The petite, curly haired witch was waving a hand in his face to attract his attention. It seemed that he had dosed off in his own thoughts.

"Ginny's not here yet, shall we get a table and wait for her?" Hermione suggested, nibbling on her bottom lip. Ron's focus was instantly distracted by the motion of her lips, and felt a twinge in both his heart, and his _area_. The earlier thoughts were coming back... but he shook them out before they could control him again.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah we should go sit down." His voice had sounded deeper than he meant it to sound, and his mind was preoccupied withcertain _images_. He cursed himself for acting weird and thinking such inappropriate thoughts, and followed his girlfriend as she walked through the restaurant.

Hermione led him over to a secluded booth towards the back, away from the windows and other people. It was a different table from last night, and Ron liked it better. It was more suitable for their _private _conversations. And as they sat across from each other, Ron couldn't help but notice the radiating glow shining through Hermione's skin. He had noticed it earlier before, but sitting under the dimmed lights of the restaurant made her look a million times more beautiful. It was as if she had caught a natural tan within minutes.

Ron had the strongest urge to lean over the table and capture her lips as she spoke. Self restraining his own body, he attempted to hold himself back, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't understand the words coming out of her mouth, he wasn't really listening anyway. But the movement of her soft pink lips conquered his full attention, and he was quite unaware of anything else.

In an instant, he recalled how soft and subtle her lips had been against his own. How delicate they felt as she trailed them across his neck and upper chest... He had tasted her lips before, numerous times before... but there was a strong feeling of passion when they were naked in bed together. There was just something so unique and different about the way they kissed with the full desire.

His large blue eyes traveled away from her lips and down to her exposed neck, where he recalled biting, nibbling and kissing over and over again just a short hour ago. Her neck and collar bone were so delicate... He noticed a stray curl hanging limply on her collar bone, and had the sudden urge to lean over and brush it away. Once again Ron felt a twinge in pants and closed his legs together. He was thankful for being in the dimmed area of the restaurant with a table covering his lap.

As Hermione continued talking, Ron's eyes continued traveling down the road of her body. Soon his focus came across the neckline of her favorite fitted blue sweater. The warm, thick material hugged her beautiful curves tightly and the redhead could almost see the crease between her two breasts every time she leaned over the table. He could still hear her sweet voice talking, but the words she was speaking was still not registering in his head.

"Ron, Ron?"

Ron was awakened from his visual journey by the angelic sound of his other half. His eyes blinked furiously a couple times, not yet adjusted to his surroundings, and he looked up at Hermione's face. She was smiling, with a concerned look on her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her eyes looked friendly. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he had been drooling over the upper half of her body this whole time.

"Ron, what would you like to eat?" The curly haired witch raised an eyebrow at him yet her face was still peaceful. The young man cleared his throat, and almost jumped when he noticed a waitress standing in front of the table. The waitress was a tall woman, with a black bun pinned high above her head, and intimidating green eyes. She seemed almost bored and annoyed as she chewed on a stale piece of gum and ignored the floating notepad and quill beside her head.

"Uh, I'll just have what she's having," Ron spoke to the waitress, while pointing in Hermione's direction. The moody woman nodded before turning away and walking off with an unnecessary attitude. The young man gulped as he watched her walking away, wondering if he done anything to annoy her.

Not really caring anymore, he turned to face his girlfriend, whom had been watching him eagerly this whole time. He smiled widely at her, scared of getting _distracted_ again. Her cheeks were reddening as Ron took a hold of her hands across the table. His voice was a little rough when he spoke, "How do you feel?"

She squeezed his hands tightly in response as her eyelids fluttered down in embarrassment, "What do you mean?" Her voice was a little high pitched, and she wasn't really sure what Ron meant. His question could have meant a number of things, really. Like: "How do you feel about the weather?" or "How do you feel about me growing a beard?" Although, judging by the huskiness of his voice, she had an idea of what he meant.

Ron couldn't help but notice how innocent and cute her facial expressions had been. He let out a little chuckle and lowered his voice, "Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked, eyes trailing over her body quickly. He remembered how much pain she felt towards the beginning of their _session_, and was worried if she still felt it now.

"Uh," she started, and Ron watched her face turn beet red under the embarrassment and pressure of the question. Clearing her throat, she spoke just as low, "Well, my legs are a little sore."

Almost choking on his own saliva, Ron grunted a little as more inappropriate memories came flooding in...

_She whimpered loudly as he entered her slowly for the third time. The friction between them was slowly starting to get better. As he looked down at his beloved's face, he noticed the single tear drop that ran from the corner of her eye to her ear. He kissed the spot near her eye tenderly, wanting the pain to go away more than anything. With a few more light thrusts, her cries of pain were slowly being replaced with moans of pleasure. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist, almost instantaneously and Ron began pulling in and out at a more rapid speed. Even though her legs were wound around him tightly, he still grabbed the outside of her thigh for support. _

Ron cleared his throat, "Yeah, I could see how your legs would be sore."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry Potter had been sitting on the same bench for almost four hours. He wasn't annoyed, tired, bothered or irritated at all. Instead he was worried, concerned, excited and yet, sad. He was still worried about Hermione's situation, and the way it affected all of them. If someone was messing with Hermione, it was a no brainier that he, Ron and Ginny would be automatically involved. They were her best friends, and if someone messes with one of them, they were all tangled in the mess.

But at the same time, he was concerned, for Ginny. Harry knew how hard she worked for this job. And he knew just how sensitive and crushed she'd be if she didn't get the job. He hated seeing her sad, no matter what the reason was, he hated it. Even the days when she sobbed and begged for him to forgive her, no matter how heartless he looked, he always pitied her.

Nevertheless, Harry was also excited for her. If she _did _get the job, she would be the happiest person on the planet. Harry knew that. It was a great opportunity for her, and he_ should_ understand that.

But he _didn't _ understand. And that's what made him sad. No matter how hard he tried to understand, he just couldn't. He couldn't comprehend why Ginny wanted to move half way across the country for some job. And Harry tried to compare her love of flying to his love of being an auror. Of course, Harry loved flying too- but he never saw it as a career for himself. It was as if his destiny was always to help others, and that's what his job is about. Becoming an auror meant that Harry would be able to protect his community from villains and other harmful people.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off from the sound of someone yelling his name. He turned around, and stood up off the bench quickly at the sight of a certain redhead walking in his direction. Her face was serious, and she wore no emotions on it. Harry took in a deep breath, and exhaled out.

Soon enough, she caught up to him and brushed her vibrant hair out of her face. Her eyes were gleaming under the bright sun and her skin looked beautiful under it's rays.

"So..." Harry anticipated, holding in a deep breath. She was now close enough to hear him, and she tilted her head to the side a little. All of a sudden, a wide smile appeared on her freckled face and she let out a little chuckle.

"I got the job!"

Without thinking, hesitating, or worrying about the consequences, Harry scooped Ginny into his strong arms. He squeezed her tightly and held her close to his chest. The familiar scent of vanilla engulfed his senses as Harry inhaled the lovely smell of her body wash.

"That's amazing, Gin. I knew you could do it," he whispered in her ear.

They pulled away from each other, and Ginny looked up at The Boy Who Lived with a livid expressions. She was caught between being confused and enthusiastic. She was extremely confused by the sudden sense of kindness and happiness radiating off of Harry. As much as she loved his unexpected hug, she was also very baffled by it. Just a few days ago, as she recalled, he hated her guts.

Harry on the other hand, scratched the top of his head nervously, wondering what just happened. He hadn't meant to hug her, or at least he thought he didn't. The whole time he was sitting alone on the bench, he had been thinking about so many different things, but _hugging _her wasn't one of them. He had practiced many "congratulations" or "sorry, maybe next time" speeches, but no hugs.

Befuddled by his own actions, Harry spoke up, "We should find Ron and Hermione and tell them the good news," he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, since the sudden act of emotion was embarrassing and awkward enough.

Glad to be out of the sticky situation, Ginny nodded furiously.


	18. Resume

Thanks for the reviews and messages, Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Resume  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The saltwater breeze, slight sun between the clouds, and grainy sand between his fingers, Harry Potter leisured around at the shore of the beach. September was slowly coming to an end, which meant that the sun wasn't as strong as it used to be, yet the wind was brawnier than ever. The Boy Who Lived took the opportunity to sneak out of the small cottage in which Bill and Fluer lived in to have some alone time.

The married couple was currently hosting a dinner at their house, inviting the gang along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Evidently there was a lot to be celebrated; including Hermione's twenty first birthday and Ginny's new job.

Ah, Ginny's new job. It was a sore topic in Harry's mind. He grunted in frustration and his jaw clenched uncomfortably under the pressure. As much as he tried to hide it, he wasn't too happy with her job. A part of him, a huge part at that, didn't trust the fire breathing dragons and muscular built men she'd be working with. If any of her employees had the same body type as her brother Charlie, Harry would be uncomfortable with it. But who was he to have a say in her life? He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. He couldn't tell her what to do, his opinion didn't matter.

Harry kept reminding himself that Ginny did him wrong. She _cheated _on him. While he was still a virgin at the age of twenty, she already had sex. With someone _else. _He shook his head as a vivid mental image of Ginny and Dean trespassed into his mind. He watched the rather twisted scene being displayed in his brain and almost gagged because of it.

But Ginny had called it a _mistake_, she said it was never supposed to happen. She claimed that she was drunk. But how could he trust that? If she broke his trust once, how many other times could she have broken it after that? The number of possibilities were countless...

He grunted once more, and his own conscience debated with him. His body wanted one thing, but his mind said another.

_She cheated on me._

_But you left her._

_To follow my career!_

_And now she wants to follow hers!_

He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands in defeat. What was he going to do? He couldn't exactly stop Ginny from following her dream. What could he possibly do to make any of this better? Every scenario in his head turned out bad... Was he just going to forgive Ginny for cheating on him? He couldn't make it that easy...

"Are you okay? You don't look too good, mate."

Harry looked up from his spot on the cool sand and noticed his best friend's shadow covering him. The mental argument had vanished from his mind as he motioned for Ron to join him on the sand.

"You missed dessert, and Mum says you've become too skinny again."

Harry turned his gaze to the side, not to face Ron, but to acknowledge the memorial that had been set up for Dobby almost three years ago. He gulped loudly and goosebumps traveled up his bare arms. Tears threatened his eyes as he remembered the house elf that was so committed to helping Harry Potter.

Regretfully, he tore his eyes off of the grave, not wanting to relive painful memories. The Boy Who Lived then looked off into the setting horizon and studied the purplish skies as the sun sunk deeper into the water. "Soon we must all choose between what is right, and what is easy," Harry spoke, still mesmerized by the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"What are you on about?"

This time, Harry looked towards his best mate, "Dumbledore said that once, in our fourth year I think. I never really knew what he meant, at that time, and a part of me never really cared. But after he died, and I was left figuring things out without him, I realized what he was trying to say. Sometimes we go down the path that's easiest, because we're scared of the consequences or the outcome. But in the long run, it's better to choose the right directions in life, no matter what the sacrifice is."

"Uh huh..."

"When I found out that Ginny cheated on me, I yelled, I screamed, I cried, and most of all, I shut her out of my life for a while. I ignored her, I pretended that she didn't exist, because it was _easy. _It was easy to block her out of my life because then I didn't have to worry about her anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with the situation anymore. But it was wrong, I was wrong. I should have listened, I should have heard her side of the story. And no matter how much it hurt, I should have learned to deal with it instead of pushing it all away."

There was a moment of silence, where Ron didn't know what to say, and Harry had finished putting his situation into words. What could the redhead possibly say to his best mate to make him feel better?

"Blimey..." He started, "The only question is; do you still love her?"

Without the thought of hesitation, Harry lifted his head, "More than anything," but then he cleared his throat, "Yet, forgiving her feels too easy. What kind of point would be proved if I just let her get away with it?"

"Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

"Not as much as I have."

Ron sighed, rubbing his face with a large hand in disappointment. He couldn't help but feel a little biased towards his baby sister. He knew what she did, and he knew that what she did was wrong. But Ginny was his little sister, his own flesh and blood, how could he possibly stay angry at her? "Maybe you should be honest with her," he suggested, "If you too still love each other, why not try to make things better?"

"I want to make things better, mate, believe me I do. But that's the problem, how do I?"

Looking out into the ocean, Ron spoke clearly, "Ginny's only human, Harry. And all human's make mistake, some are just worse than others. And I'm not just saying this because she's my sister, I'm saying this because it's true. When you think about it, you left her for two whole years. The most she ever got out of you for those two years was a couple letters. Can you blame her for getting drunk and acting like a regular teenage girl one night? I understand that you're hurt, and you have every right to be. But sometimes you have to put yourself in someone else's position."

Harry blinked up at his tall friend, wondering if he had felt this way all the time, "I get what you're trying to say," he shifted, "But you also left Hermione for two years, and she didn't cheat on you."

Ron chuckled a bit, "Every relationship is different. Hermione and I weren't even a couple when I left for Auror training. We shared one kiss; that was it. You and Ginny, on the other hand, had been through a lot. You were a couple since our sixth year, that's a long time. So when you left her for those two years, the feeling of loneliness must have been unbearable."

The dark haired wizard was quiet, and soaked in everything his friend just said. He was right, he knew that Ron was right. But even after this whole conversation, he was still lost at what he should do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Mr. Weasley and Bill sat in the living room discussing recent events in their workplace, Mrs. Weasley and Fluer argued politely over who should wash the dishes in the kitchen. Molly was trying to explain that since Fluer cooked the meal, it was now her job to wash the dishes. And Fluer was trying to explain that it was her house, and that Molly was a guest and didn't have to wash the dishes.

"You're my daughter-in-law, I could never be just a _guest_," Molly complained, and with a flick of her long wand, the faucet was magicked to turn on and the dishes began to wash themselves. The two married women then looked at each other, and suddenly busted out laughing into tears.

Hermione shook her head lightly, studying the scene in front of her. She hoped that one day, she could share that type of relationship with Mrs. Weasley. She wanted a mother-in-law who fought to wash the dishes and came to her house for dinner. Sure, Molly had always been nice, treating Hermione like she was a part of the Weasley family. But things were different now- she was now an _item _with her son. Did Molly still think of her the same way?

Still watching the situation in front of her, the young witches eyes traveled along Fluer's engorging belly, smiling at the thought of a baby in there. One of her small hands moved over her own stomach, picturing herself with a pregnant body. She knew she wasn't pregnant now (Her muggle mother had convinced her into taking birth control since her sixth year, you know, just in case), and she knew that Ron had no intentions of having children in the near future, but just the thought of having a child made her feel warm inside.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione peered sideways, and noticed that Ginny joined her at the kitchen table, with another serving of treacle tart. Her head tilted to the side a little, "Yeah, I'm fine."

But the redheaded witch was still unconvinced, and noticed that Hermione had a hand resting on her flat stomach. Then she looked towards Fluer, and back to Hermione, adding two and two together. The feisty girl lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

Blushing three different shades of burgundy, Hermione clamped a hand tightly around Ginny's mouth, preventing her from saying anything else. When she felt that the girl was calm, she rolled her eyes lightly and released her. A part of her was worried that Mrs. Weasley over heard Ginny's comment. She didn't want her future mother-in-law to think that she seduced her youngest son.

"I'm not pregnant, are you _crazy_?" Hermione gulped, pushing a thick piece of curly hair behind her ear. She never even told Ginny that she and Ron had finally had sex. So how could the younger witch just jump to conclusions like that? Was it easily written across her face? Could people automatically tell when someone's lost their virginity?

Ginny shrugged, "Sorry, I got a little too ahead of myself there," with her fork she shuffled around the pieces of the sweet dessert on her plate. She pouted a little, feeling disappointed at getting her hopes up. Hermione being pregnant would have been a great thing, in her opinion. At least _one _of their love lives were going well.

Hermione forced a smile on her face, and watched as her best friend played with the food on her plate. She tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay, Gin?" With an outstretched hand, she reached towards her boyfriend's sister. As if it were in the "girl code" the smart witch could just automatically tell when there was something wrong with her friend.

Without looking up from her plate, Ginny shrugged and sighed, "Sometimes when I look at you and Ron, I see how I _want_ my life to be like. I want to have that loving and caring relationship again. We had so much planned together... I wanted to get married one day, and maybe have a family. But I ruined it. I totally screwed things up between us. I can never take back that moment between D-Dean and I. No matter how much I regret it."

Hermione gulped, not expecting _this_ to be on the younger girl's mind. What seemed like a long time had passed since the news of Ginny's infidelity was exposed, but the curly haired witch had no idea that she and Harry were still hung up on it. A part of her assumed that they fixed the problem between them, because of the friendly way they had been around each other lately. She reached out for her friend across the table, consolingly, "The best thing is to just give Harry time. He needs time to get over this whole thing. It's only been about a month and a half since they got back... you just need to trust his opinion and respect his patience."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For those of you who felt that the story had no plot, I promise, everything will tie together soon.

And sorry if this chapter had too much Harry/Ginny drama, the next one will be all about Hermione and Ron :)


	19. Readjust

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Readjust  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week had passed since the heartwarming yet awkward and confusing dinner at Shell Cottage. After debating in her mind for days, Hermione had no other choice but to resume her duties at work. She had a process though, to avoid a certain person. The witch would get to the ministry at the crack of dawn, and leave just before her lunch break. This way she didn't have time to bump into anyone, especially not the person in the office next to hers.

Her boss didn't mind either, as long as she got all her work done in those few short hours. And Hermione was grateful for that, after all of this, she was glad that of all people, her boss understood. The process she used, worked really well. Not once did she bump into _him_, although she might have caught a blurry glimpse of the side of his head the other day.

But was she going to hide forever? Ron and Harry already made it clear that they couldn't report him to the authorities. Not yet, anyway. They needed some type of evidence first, something to really nail him down. The two wizards' alibis were not going to be enough. After all, they were the ones spying and snooping around.

"Hermione, are you home?"

The genius witch whipped her head up from the marble counter at the sound of a voice. She stepped out of the kitchen with a knife clutched in her hand, almost ready to strike. The woman had become so paranoid when she was by herself, after hearing about the pictures, she felt like her privacy was gone. Ruined. Shattered.

But a sigh of relief left her mouth when she noticed Ron by the front door, taking off his jacket and shoes. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked, not really expecting him or Harry for another hour or two. Nevertheless, she eased the knife down, feeling less alarmed. The appearance of panic left her now emotionless face as her eyes followed the redhead's every move.

After he settled in his plain white socks and usual work clothes, Ronald strode over to where his girlfriend stood, loosening his tie with one hand. He leaned over casually and kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes, wanting to cherish the sweet gesture.

"Work was getting boring," he loosened the tie until the two pieces of long fabric separated, "Besides, I'd rather be home with you." He smiled gingerly and looked around the small kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the knife in her hand, then at the clothes she was wearing, "Do you always dress like that when you're alone?"

Hermione chuckled, and rested the knife carefully on the counter, "Why, is this bad?" She noticed that he shook his head, but she looked down, examining herself anyway. The smart witch was wearing her usual house clothes- pajama pants and a fitted shirt. Did she seem different than always?

"So Harry won't be home for another hour or two, he's got a lot of paper work to do today," Ron explained, "And Ginny's having dinner and Luna's house tonight, right?" He waited and watched Hermione nod slowly, "Which means... we have the house all too ourselves for a while."

His voice was as casual as can be, and even though Hermione turned a light shade of pink, he showed no sign of shyness or embarrassment. With flushed cheeks, the witch noticed her boyfriend's face coming a bit closer to hers, "And what if Harry finishes his work early," she leaned up a little into him, and felt his cool breath, "And Ginny decides to bring Luna over here for dinner instead," there lips were barely an inch apart, "Then what?"

The wizard angled himself dangerously closer to her, and as he spoke, their lips were practically brushing against each other, "Then we'll just have to be quiet, won't we?" Then, after what felt like centuries of pure torture, their lips touched. It was soft, warm, and beautiful. His slightly rough lips rubbed against her delicate pink ones and it created a lovely feeling of desire and need for the both of them.

Hermione's small hands found Ron's broad shoulders and she gripped onto them lightly. Meanwhile, Ron's arms were around her lower back, pulling her a little higher to reach his height. The witch's toes were barely touching the floor as he stretched her to his head's level.

A small gasp left her mouth as her legs were brought up by strong hands, and was wrapped around Ron's waist swiftly. His hands were placed on her bottom, supporting it up. And with a few steps in the small kitchen, she was soon sitting on the cold marble counter. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, thankfully for his long and tall body.

With ankles hooked together, the heels of her feet dug into his back roughly, pulling his upper body closer to her. Her hands traveled from his broad shoulders to his messy and usual unkempt ginger hair, and she let her pale fingers slide through the locks. In the meantime, his hands found the back of her waist, and kneaded his fingers through her shirt gently.

There lips were still attached, but Ron moved so that he sucked on her bottom one lightly and lovingly. He nibbled and pulled on it a little until she moaned almost inaudibly into him. His front teeth grazed against the gums of her bottom lip until their mouths were unfortunately separated.

"Ron," Hermione mumbled, unaware of how she even got into this position so fast. Wasn't it just minutes ago that she was all alone? Wasn't it just minutes ago that she was cleaning the kitchen before Ron walked in? Now her hair was a huge curly mess and she was clearly out of breath. And as her mouth opened, ready to say something else, her redheaded boyfriend placed a finger to her lips lightly, indicating her to be quiet. He then swooped down and claimed another heartwarming and lightheaded kiss.

Pushing at his chest lightly, Hermione moved her head away from Ron, ending the blissful action between their lips. She kept her mouth close to his though, as she spoke, "We should go to the room," she almost whispered, but he read every syllable from the movement of her mouth.

He nodded, quickly, before resuming to her lips, and placing his hands on her bottom again, lifting her up from the kitchen counter. And since she didn't want to keep him blind, Hermione released her lips from his, giving him the opportunity to watch his step while carried her in his arms.

She giggled lightly at the situation, never believing in a million years that this would ever happen to her. But her dreams were about to come true as he entered her room, with her still wrapped around him tightly. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as her back fell onto the soft surface of her bed. Hermione unhooked her ankles and rested her feet firmly on the bed, bending her knees while Ron hovered over her.

And flashbacks from the morning of her birthday were passing through her mind. Hermione shuddered at the beautiful thoughts, wanting to feel the dangerousness and playfulness from that day. She noticed Ron smile before kissing her lightly on the lips, and she wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. She smiled also, hands reaching to the back of his head, ruffling the hair that fell onto his neck.

Her room had become dark. The curtains were opened, but the sun had set a while ago and the moon was on it's way to rising. September was coming to an end, which meant the nights were coming faster than usual. For once, Hermione didn't mind, she had made love with Ron in the morning, and now she wanted to know how it felt at night.

Taking matters into her own hands, Hermione began unbuttoning the long sleeved white shirt that Ron wore. It was already wrinkled, not that she cared, and his tie was still hanging around his neck sexily, in the young witch's opinion. She found it incredibly sexy when he came home all disheveled in his work clothes. When she was done, her hands pushed the stiff material off of his body, along with the tie that fell onto the side of the bed.

At the same moment, Ron decided to remove his undershirt as well, and Hermione tilted her head to the side, watching his every move. She studied his built body, as he pulled the shirt over his hair. He threw it to the side of the bed, and leaned down to capture her soft pink lips in a quick kiss. But he pulled away, again, and this time she groaned in disappointment.

He tugged on the bottom of her shirt, until her belly button was showing, and felt her smooth skin under his fingers. Realizing his objective, she assisted in helping him pull her own shirt over her head.

Hermione grew tired of all the interruptions, and was thankful for not having anymore shirts on. This time her hands flew to the back of his head, and brought his face closer to hers. Their lips met again, and this kiss was just as powerful and meaningful as the rest had been. Ron hand moved to suck her bottom lip again, and the witch slipped her tongue slyly into his mouth.

When their bare stomachs met together, the warm skin sparked under the intensity and passion of their emotions. At this moment, they were both just as needy as they had been on the morning of her birthday- a feeling that she would never forget. The kind of feeling that only _he_ gave her, and she loved him for that. She loved that he could make her feel this way, and no one else could.

His hands aimed for the black straps of her bra that hung tightly around her shoulders. Her hands trailed against the front of his abdomen- enjoying the ridges of his toned body. His lips left her mouth, and traveled from her cheek to her jawbone, where he stopped to nibble for a bit, and finally to the crook of her neck. She moaned a little louder this time, and she hadn't noticed that her throat felt blocked and restricted until now.

He sucked on her neck diligently, and was sure that there was a small, yet lightly visible, pink mark there now. His lips moved from that spot, and made it to the top of her shoulder, on which he kissed lovingly. He took this as the perfect opportunity to pull the black strap down, so that it now hung loosely around her elbow area. He continued to kiss her shoulder, and moved down to the space above her chest. She shivered under him, and started scratching the top of his head lightly in response.

His hand moved to the other strap and pulled it down as well, earning him further access. The crease between her breast were visible, and he leaned down to drag his tongue through that valley. She moaned out loud, and her back arched at the sensation, her silhouette was lifted just centimeters off the bed. During that time, Ron reached behind her back, and expertly unhooked the bra within a couple seconds.

Hermione eased back onto the bed, now with her upper body completely bare, she felt her nipples becoming firm at the sudden exposure. Her face had turned the lightest shade of pink, still not 100% accustomed to being nude in front of someone else. But Ron took that fear away from her immediately, as he dipped his head low and surrounded the delicate pink flesh with his warm saliva. His mouth enclosed over the subtle and tender part of her, and she was too stunned to even moan as loud as she really wanted.

Instead, her jaw had dropped at the sudden contact, and her mouth fell open. She felt as Ron's teeth grazed the top of her nipple, rolling it around his mouth, and teasing it with the tip of his warm tongue. Soon, he traveled to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention. With one of his hands, he squeezed the unoccupied nipple lightly, and aroused it further with his touch. Hermione's breathing had become unstable, and finally, she had enough strength to let out a long suppressed moan.

The sound coming out of her mouth was like beautiful music to Ron's ears. That loud moan sent chills all the way down to his lower abdomen, and it made him crazy. He wanted more. He wanted to keep touching her. He wanted her to keep making those sounds. He wanted her to moan his name louder than she ever had.

His lips pulled away from her erected nipple that was wet with saliva, and he placed a quick peck on her lips. His hands moved down her small and smooth stomach, to the elastic waistband of her pajama pants. He undid the tied string, and began to pull the thick material down her long, slightly tanned legs.

As her pants were being removed, Hermione felt her underwear dampen a little, still not over the attention Ron had gave her breast. Her nipples were still hardened and she wanted for him to touch them again, badly. The feeling was pleasant and satisfying, and it made her feel so aroused and _ready_.

With her pants tossed over the bed, Ron hovered over her body again and placed a light kiss on her lips. His thumbs were hooked onto the sides of her underwear, and her the mound of her womanhood was barely showing. Her head lifted off the pillow to kiss him back, and her hands, instinctively, moved to the button of his pants. When she was done, she heard the satisfying sound of his zipper opening, and his pants fell down to his thighs.

With his feet, he kicked off the unnecessary material from his legs, and Hermione noticed the huge bulge in his dark underwear. She brought his upper body down, closer to hers, as she swung her arms around his neck. His mouth targeted for her jaw bone, on which he nibbled and kissed lightly. At the same time, his thumbs pulled down the small fabric that was still on her.

Hermione felt the cool breeze against her moistness, and blushed at the idea of being completely naked again. Noticing the goosebumps running up her arms, Ron pulled the dark blanket over their bodies for warmth. And Hermione felt better, instantly. She was more comfortable within the sheets than she was before.

Her legs had wrapped around his waist again, and as she brought him closer, she felt his bulge rest against her abdomen. She loved the feeling of his _stiffness_, because it proved to her that he was just as aroused as she was. Hermione moaned as Ron's tongue dragged from her jawbone to her neck, passing over her throat seductively, and reached her collarbone. He suckled the hard surface for a while, earning a whimper or two, and his tongue continued it's journey down to the top of her chest.

His lips passed by the necklace she was wearing, the one he had given her on her birthday, and he smiled at it. It reminded him that _she_ was _his. _And only his.

Hermione's hands were in his hair again, tugging on the strands, anticipating his next move. Her back arched into his mouth as his lips enclosed over a stiff nipple. She moaned loudly, and closed her eyes at the intensity of the pleasure. He released it from his mouth after a couple seconds, and switched to the other one. Feeling accomplished, Ron's mouth traveled away from her erected breasts, and moved down to her stomach.

Her skin warm and smooth under his lips, and he kissed her body every once in a while. And as he moved further down her body, her ankles were shifting up. Soon his tongue dipped into her belly button seductively, and she whimpered at the feeling. He kissed the patch of skin under her belly button, and her ankles were soon around his neck.

Hermione held in a deep breath as he kissed the top of her mound. The skin was smooth and soft, just like the rest of her body. And since her legs were already separated, Ron's head leaned down, and the tip of his tongue rubbed lightly along the length of her clit.

Her jaw had fell open again, and her eyes were closed. The intensity was too much for her, and she wasn't sure how much she could handle. She never felt this before, and never thought that Ron would ever do this for her.

His hands were placed on the insides of her thighs, separating them even more, so that his tongue could move freely within her. The moistness of his mouth met with the moistness of her womanhood, and he loved every flavor that he encountered.

Hermione's voice was working again, and she had started to moan louder than before. She had no control over the sounds coming out of her mouth.

When he had tasted enough of her, Ron used a finger, and watched as it sank into her. Her body was trembling now, and her eyes were still closed. But the wizard watched how her body reacted to hid finger inside of her. He loved the way she looked as her back arched and body vibrated.

His eyes traveled back to the task in front of him. She was becoming more and more wet every time his finger moved in and out of her. He swooped down, and licked the moistness around his head, his tongue swiping dangerously on her clit again.

She moaned his name, loudly this time. And Ron's heart sped up a hundred times faster. _She liked that._ She liked it when he licked her clit and fingered her at the same time. And with his chest roaring in accomplishment, his mouth swooped down to taste her again, while pleasuring her at the same time.

The feeling in Hermione's lower stomach was becoming unbearable. Something was bursting inside of her, and she didn't know what to do. And as the finger inside of her started to speed up, the feeling was growing to an alarming rate. And because she couldn't hold it back anymore, she gave in, and released everything she had inside of her.

Ron took in everything she had to offer, and separated his mouth from her wetness. Her body was trembling all over, and her eyes were still shut when he came back up to face her. He placed a kiss on her lips, lightly, and it was enough to coat her mouth with her own flavor.

Finally regaining her breath and posture, Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Ron's blue orbs. He smiled, and she blushed, hiding her face between his shoulder and neck. Her arms were still wrapped around him, but with her feet, she pulled on the soft material that was still on him.

His dark underwear were finally pulled off, and Ron's bulge was now free and unconstrained. Instead of the uncomfortable shape it was rolled up in, his member was now able to grow long and straight, the way it's supposed to be.

Hermione tightened her legs' grip around Ron's waist, as he positioned himself in front of her. Her face was still hiding in the crook of his neck, and her body was still shaking a bit. But Ron gently forced her head back onto the pillow, and kissed her lips lightly.

Slowly, he felt the head of his member enter her, and she drew in a deep breath. As the head passed through, the rest of him continued to go inside of her warmth and moistness. He pulled out, receiving a groan from her, and entered again, letting his member become wetter and wetter.

From then on, every time he drew back, he didn't pull out all the way. Just enough so that he could move right back into her. And every time he thrusted back in, he used a little more force.

A ball of pleasure was appearing within his lower stomach, and he wanted to move faster within her, but kept the slow pace for her sake.

"Ron," she whimpered, and kissed his ear lightly.

He moved his head so that he was face to face with her, and focused on her face. Her brown eyes were glazed with pleasure, and her soft pink lips were lightly separated.

"I love you, Hermione," his eyes connected with hers.

She blinked a few times, still getting used to the sensation, "I love you, too, Ron."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope you guys have enjoyed my second attempt at writing a Rated M type of chapter. It was a little tougher this time, since I wanted to be really detailed. (I had to take mental notes when I was with my boyfriend!) In my opinion, this one is a little better, and I appreciate the reviews and messages :) You guys rock! Thanks for supporting my story and ideas!

For those of you who have believed that this story had no plot, and was going no where, I assure you that the next chapter should bring everything together!


	20. Reveal

I'm sorry if you guys are growing disappointed with how the story is going, but all I'm trying to do is please all my fans at the same time. When I write serious chapters, I have fans that complain. But when I write lovey-dovey chapters, other fans complain. If you are a true fan of my story, please bear with the different tones and emotions in each chapter. I'm trying my best.

Also, for the dedicated readers that have reviewed all my chapters, THANK YOU so much. You guys are definitely the best inspiration and motivation I can ever ask for.

This is a big chapter, Enjoy :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Reveal  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bolt of thunder crackled loudly, and a bright flash of lightning was seen just outside of Hermione Granger's bedroom window. The genius witch jumped in her spot as shivers ran all throughout her small body. She was sitting just atop of the cushioned windowsill, enjoying the light rain that fell onto the glass. But as she engrossed herself further into the novel that laid on her lap, she failed to notice the sudden storm emerging.

The drizzle that had started off was nice, and even relaxing as Hermione lost herself between the yellowing pages of her favorite love story. It was about the tragic story of the Minister of Magic's son who fell in love with a blind witch. And just as she worked her way towards the middle of the book, the rain grew heavy and thunder bullied it's way into the sky. The thin glass that separated her from the outside world was becoming considerably foggy as the rain continued to pummel down.

The young lady pried her eyes off of the darkened sky, and pulled the curtains over the window tightly. She gulped a little, realizing just how alone she was in the substantially large house. Ron and Harry had been held back at work, something that Hermione wasn't too happy about. Ever since they came back from Romania, she didn't like the idea of any of them having to stay late at the Ministry.

To top it all off, she also remembered Ginny mumbling something out loud before shutting the front door closed behind her. She was sure that her redhead friend had just went out for a walk, but a part of her felt worried anyway. What if she got caught in the rain? Since they lived near the ocean, the rain often brought heavy tides and winds to their area. Hermione's forehead creased in concern.

The bottom of her bare feet met the soft, plush-like carpet as she retreated off the comfortable seat. Goosebumps ran up her bare legs, to the hem of her pajama shorts and down the length of her thin arms. With one hand, she closed the thick book shut, cutting herself off of the perfect solitude. She regretted it instantly, wishing that she could crawl back in her warm corner, abandoning herself within the tattered pages.

As Hermione opened her bedroom door, a strong breeze wafted in from the shadowy hallway. All the lights were off, considering it was broad daylight just a short half an hour ago. But now that the sky had gone dark, the hallway and living room both resembled the same dusky look.

But a smile grew on the young witches face, as she heard a commotion in the kitchen. Was Ginny home from her short walk on the beach? Did Harry finish all his work at the office, coming home earlier than expected? Or had Ron ditched his messy desk for a rainy night with his girlfriend? Whomever it was, Hermione was just glad that someone was home with her. Her heart had wavered just a bit, knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Multiple glass bottles covered a small brown, wooden table in the middle of a small cellar-like apartment. Some of the bottles contained different types of liquors and booze while others contained some form of mud like substance. Some had their caps screwed off, while others were tightly secured. A couple flies had surrounded the bottles left open, buzzing their way through, attracted by the strong scent.

Sitting on a deep couch, with his head bent down in agony, Wilson held a small glass cup with an amber liquid swirling inside. The strong smell of fire whiskey traveled from the cup in his hand to his nose. He almost gagged at the smell, having drank more than enough of the substance all day.

He looked up at the wall in front of him, as his greasy, messy hair shuffled out of the way to reveal reddened eyes. The once handsome, successful young man had totally transitioned over night. His flawlessly coiffed hair that he once spent hours perfecting in the morning had turned to a great oily mess after not washing it for almost three days. His usual clean shaven face now resembled that of a washed out bum, sporting a way-passed-five-o-clock shadow. And instead of wearing his customary crisp button down shirt with freshly ironed slacks, he now wore oversized sweat pants and a t-shirt that seemed a little to big on him.

Sipping the last few drops in his cup, he burped loudly to himself and studied the wall in front of him. There was a collage, of many pictures, displayed in front of him. Even though each picture showed a different person, the theme was basically the same for all of them. It seemed to be a picture being taken without the other persons knowledge.

One of the pictures showed a cute teenaged girl, with blondish hair, walking through an empty park, clearly minding her own business. Another picture showed a young woman with jaw length hair, sitting alone at a crowded restaurant. Another picture, one of his personal favorites, was of a young woman enjoying the soothing and relaxing sensations of a bubble bath, oblivious to the camera that had been stationed just outside her bathroom window.

But the latest picture added to the collection, was pinned right at the center of the huge collage. A picture that had been magicked to grow almost three times the size of the other pictures. It was a picture of Miss Hermione Granger, as she sat at her office desk, the tip of her quill teasing her lips just a little. Her soft, brown curly hair was tied away from her face as her owl-like eyes stared off into a daydream.

Wilson felt a sudden ache of excitement in the front of his pants. This was his all time favorite picture of the young witch. Out of all the secret photos and snapshots he stole here and there, this picture was the one that excited him most. The way her head was positioned, the feathered quill just a few centimeters away from her warm tongue, the pleading yet oblivious look in her chocolate-brown eyes...

Raising his hand above his head, he threw the glass cup across the room and watched as it smashed into the opposite wall. Wilson yelled out in frustration, clutching his chest, as if he were in pain. The once whole cup left a layer of glass shards all over the hard wooden floor.

He grunted out loud, staring at the beautiful picture that adorned his wall. How he wished he could kiss her soft full lips, tasting the inside of her mouth, feeling the warmth of her tongue. His insides jumbled in the thought of committing inappropriate acts of pleasure with her. He longed to make her voice sound a ravishing moan into his ear as he made love to her. His heart skipped a beat and the front of his pants felt a little too snug as his mind wandered to the soft feel of her curls as they cascaded down her back.

He grunted out loud at the pain in his chest, once again, and wondered why he wasn't with Hermione right now. He could be holding her in her bed, the one with the blue tinted sheets and snow white pillowcases. How many times had he crept into her house while everyone was at work? How many times had he laid down on her bed, careful not to ruffle the sheets, as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo off the pillows?

Standing up off the chair slowly, Wilson felt the insides of his body scramble around weirdly. He ignored the feeling, since the couple bottles of fire whiskey was starting to numb him anyway. Walking lopsidedly, the disheveled man neared the wall covered in photos. As he got closer, he noticed that his face leveled up perfectly with the large picture of Hermione.

He closed his eyes, as his lips felt the cold pressure of the glossy picture. "I _need_ to be with you," His lips mouthed, still moving against the photo. His lips neared the spot where the quill was leaning against Hermione's mouth. With his eyes still closed, Wilson's mind traveled to a familiar place as his body vanished.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ginny is that you?" Hermione wore a soft smile on her face as she tucked a persistent curly strand behind her ear, "How was your walk? Did you get caught in the rain? I bet you did." The hallway was still dark, with the exceptional flash of lightning that lit up the house whenever it passed by.

As Hermione turned the corner, merging into the doorway of the small kitchen, her fingers trailed invisible lines across the plain white walls. "Gin, didn't you hear-"

With fingertips still attached to the wall beside her, Hermione's facial expression transitioned from relaxation to monstrous shock. There was a crack of thunder, and a bolt of lightning that allowed the young witch to see the outline of the body in her presence. The kitchen was just as dark as the other rooms and she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the image in front of her.

Instantly recognizing the untidy figure, Hermione's hand reached out to the side of her hip, realizing that her pajama pants did not have pockets. _Why had she left her wand on her windowsill?_ For as long as she could remember, her wand was always plastered at her side, and now that she needed it, it was no where to be found.

The young lady took a step back, and gulped loudly, "What are you doing here?"

Wilson's face seemed sinister as he tilted his head, and smiled, "You didn't show up for work today, I was worried," he had stopped by her office, ready to greet her like every other Monday morning.

"I, uh, wasn't feeling too good," she lied, eyes searching the kitchen for a sharp or blunt object to defend herself with. Yet all of the pots, pans and knives were _behind_ him.

She watched as he stumbled over his own feet, while making his way closer to his obsession. Hermione took her own steps back, cautious of just how close he was getting to her. A part of her prayed that Ginny, Harry or Ron would be on their way over, ready to save her. The other part of her wanted to make a run for it to her room, grab her wand, and handle him herself.

Too many thoughts and scenarios were going on in her brain that she couldn't focus.

"Hermione," he spoke deeply, "Do you know how long I've craved the taste of your lips?" he inched closer to the smart girl, "Just one taste..." His eyes were glued to the soft full lips that plagued his dreams every night. All he need was just one kiss, one taste, and he'd be satisfied.

"I think you should leave right now, Wilson!" Hermione nearly yelled, "Ron'll be home any second now, and I doubt you'd want to deal with him." It was a lie, but still a threat. She didn't know what else to say, and it didn't stop him from walking closer.

On the spur of the moment, Hermione turned the heel of her bare foot as quick as she could, and ran down the opposite way of the hall. Her mind was too clouded, and her heavy patted footsteps were too loud for her to hear anything. As she turned the corner into her bedroom, she didn't bother closing the door behind her as she lunged for her wand. It was resting neatly on the cushioned windowsill, just as she had left it. But now it was gripped tightly in her fist, at the ready.

She turned around and wasn't surprised at Wilson's tall figure walking into the bedroom slowly. "Stand back!" She exclaimed, holding the wand at arms length, pointing it right at Wilson's face. He held his hands up, as if he were surrendering, yet he let out a little chuckle. "If you leave right now, I won't hurt you. But if you stay here, I'll have no other choice!" Hermione held her wand confidently, daring Wilson to make another move.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Wilson laughed, and abruptly leaned over due to a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes narrowed, wondering why his body was reacting this way all of a sudden. The core of his body felt electrocuted and it filled his veins with a stinging sensation. As he squeezed his eyes tightly, he felt his body expanding, width wise, and his height dropping a couple of inches.

Standing still, and lowering her wand a little, Hermione's eyes widened in shock, taking in the appearance of the new man in front of her.


	21. Reflect

I just need to say one thing: I LOVE YOU GUYS.

I never had this many reviews for one chapter! You guys have really outdone yourselves :) I'm really glad that a lot of you figured out the "mystery" guy, and also read some of your predictions. I think you're awesome and I'm just so happy that you were all pleased with how the story is going.

Before I start on the next chapter, I want to clear up some things for you guys:

1) When Ron and Hermione had sex, I promise you it was Ron and Hermione. Ron was not Wilson, and Wilson was not Ron. That would be really sick and I'm not that twisted. I know a lot people thought it would be like this, because of the whole poly juice potion thing, but don't worry about it. All of the sexual scenes and kisses were all Ron and Hermione.

2) Unfortunately, or Fortunately for some people, Voldemort and Draco or any other "bad guys" are not in this story. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about any of them as I wrote the first couple chapters, and I'm actually surprised that you guys brought them up in the reviews. Good guess though!

3) The story will be ending real soon. And I'm a little scared at writing the final chapter. I don't want it to awkward or anything, I want it to be really good. So if anyone has any ideas of what I should do, or any tips/advice, you should really message me :)

Sorry for taking up your precious time, Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reflect  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing still, and lowering her wand a little, Hermione's eyes widened in shock, taking in the appearance of the new man in front of her. It was as if something underneath his skin was crawling around, creating bulges on his body. The huge bumps kept moving around, shifting different parts of his body. The curly haired witch held her breath, watching the transformation in front of her.

Wilson's form was no longer standing in the middle of her bedroom, instead a different man was glowering over in fear. She was scared, terrified even. And what frightened her the most was that she recognized this man. It wasn't someone she met before, it was someone she _read_ about. Someone she was _warned_ about.

Several thoughts were playing throughout her mind at the same time and she hated it. A part of her wanted to stay here and fight him. Fight him until he was no longer able to spy on her, violate her privacy and ruin her life. Another part of her wanted to run away and hide- to just get away from the nightmare. But how would she do that if she was cornered in, with no other escape option but the closed window behind her?

She finally let go of the breath she held onto minutes ago, realizing who the man was. Her lips quivered with fear and her eyesight became too blurry from the tears welling up. How could she have been so stupid?

Her thoughts instantly snapped into a memory from about a month ago. It was as if images were just flashing before her golden eyes. Just like today, it was a dark, cold night. Hermione remembered that she was with Ron, while she read a book and he finished his work at the kitchen table...

_Ron pushed his chair back a little, and Hermione took this as an opportunity to sit on his lap lightly. He looked back at the papers on the table, "It's my first aurors mission, I still haven't finished it yet. And, bloody hell," he glanced at a paper in front of him, "the deadline is next week!" He buried his head in one of his hands, and Hermione chuckled at the sight of him._

_She snuggled closer to him, and rested her head on his hard chest, "Well, what is it about? Maybe I can help you." Her eyes scanned the papers quickly, before Ron slammed his hand down and ruffled the papers together. She jumped a little at the sudden impact and loud noise as his hand collided with the hard surface. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at him, with a perplexed look on her face._

_"Sorry, 'ermione, but it's confidential," Ron stated, while stuffing all the papers into a messy folder. He wore an apologetic look on his face, but continued anyway. She watched as the papers disappeared behind the beige folder, she understood that he could get into trouble for sharing unclassified information. She wouldn't want him to lose his job..._

_But little did Ron know, Hermione had already seen the name and picture of the dark wizard he was assigned to capture. The name of Gary Lipins and an image of a long, dark haired man with a face covered in scars was implanted in her mind. She shuddered at the horrible picture she caught a glimpse at, but kept her cool in front of Ron. She didn't want him to know that she saw the private information._

_Eventually he sighed, and felt kind of guilty for snatching the papers away from her. He didn't want her to think that she couldn't trust him. "All I can tell you is that I'm looking for a wizard who's been kidnapping young witches from the ages 16 to 25. Four different witches have gone missing since April," Ron added, "So, be careful."_

_Hermione smiled at Ron's protectiveness and affection, "Yes, sir."_

Gulping in fear, the curly haired witch studied the man in front of her, whom was just getting over the metamorphosis into his real body. The once perfectly coiffed hair was now long, greasy and resembled that of Severus Snapes'. His once clean shaven face was now hideously covered in long, deep scars that seemed painful both physically and emotionally.

She whimpered to herself realizing that, Gary Lipins, a wanted criminal was standing right in front of her. In her own bedroom. Where she was sure, he stood in before. Hermione swallowed an oncoming gag, realizing that this _disgusting_ man was the one who was spying on her. It wasn't the handsome, young, successful jerk Wilson. Instead, it was the revolting, foul, middle aged pedophile.

Hermione gripped onto her wooden wand tighter as her palms became sweaty with anticipation. "What happened to Wilson?" she spoke, with fright dripping off of every syllable. Her skin had grew paler, and her lips were pursed together and pink due to the pressure. A part of her wondered if Wilson really was an innocent guy that worked at the Ministry. Sure he was annoying, pesky, and irritating, but at least he wasn't a 40 year old creep.

The man laughed, in a deep, sinister voice, "Wilson? Oh, he was just a decoy. A poor old muggle _college_ student that was swindled into my little plan. And I must say, it was the perfect plan." He stepped closer to his obsession, reaching for his own wand in his pocket. His breath still reeked like alcohol and his body smelt of dirty sweat.

The smart witch stepped back, away from the predator in front of her, realizing that _she _was the prey. She clenched her wand tight again, so constricting that it just might snap due to the pressure. A million different spells, incantations, charms and enchantments were going through her disheveled mind, but none would come out of her mouth. How many of them has she studied, practiced, _used _before? And now her thoughts were so tousled and disorderly that she couldn't mutter a single word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron Weasley sat behind his messy desk, with his boot covered feet propped up lazily and his chair leaning back unstable. Time was ticking by slowly, even though the majority of the employees had already left. Excluding Harry, who was sitting at his own desk across the room. The newly made auror yawned loudly and covered his mouth with the palm of is hand tiredly. He then scratched at the rough patch of dark ginger hair at the bottom of his chin, while reading over a couple documents.

"So did you hear?" The Boy Who Lived's voice traveled across the office. In front of him was the latest _Daily Prophet_ paper that sported a huge moving picture of the Chudley Cannons. Apparently they had quite a comeback at their last game, which contradicted their usual losing streak.

From his seat, Ron attempted to examine the picture of his favorite Quidditch team while replying back idly, "Did I hear what?"

Harry lowered down the paper to reveal his round glasses and bright emerald eyes, "Wilson didn't come to work today. Evidently it's a big deal around the ministry, everyone is talking about it. He never had a day off before, and today he just didn't show up at all. Weird, huh?" The young man noted as his gaze returned to the article in front of him.

Lost in a trance, Ron removed his feet from the desk and placed them firmly on the ground while he stabled his chair. What Harry had just said rang a bell in his head for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. For a moment he glanced at the huge, circle clock on the wall, and back at his best friend, who wasn't even paying attention.

"I'll be back," he muttered, more to himself, and got up from his chair. His hands flew through his messy red hair, not making it any better. The piece of information Harry had just recited to him was excruciatingly important, and flashed a bright idea in his head. The wizard made it across the room, and to the door without even making his best mate look up in acknowledgment. He was out of the room in a matter of seconds, and without even realizing where he was going, his feet moved on it's own.

The hallway was empty, thankfully, since Ron didn't really want to bump into anyone anyway. His mind was overly occupied yet considerably dumbstruck at the same time. It was as if there were so many thoughts going on in his head, that he didn't have enough room to register anything that was happening now.

His feet had carried him all the way to a familiar door, which he recognized as the entrance to Hermione's office. He smiled at the small, boring room, thinking about the bright, colorful woman who belonged in it. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his lovely girlfriend, who must be curled up on the couch in her pajama pants, reading a book she already knew every word to.

He opened his eyes, the smile fading from his lips, and backed up away from the door slowly. And without knowing, his feet traveled on it own, reaching the following room just a few short steps away. Stopping in front, Ron glanced at the familiar office, noticing that the door was opened just a bit. The crack was big enough for the ginger haired man to realize just how dark it was in there.

"Lumos," he chanted, holding up his now lit up wand. It brought about an orb of brightness every time he moved his hand. And as he entered the small room, it was now illuminated by the artificial lighting.

He glanced behind his shoulder as he walked in fully, he wanted to make sure that no one was behind him. And at that moment he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest, for two reasons. The first being that he should have told Harry, his best mate, what he was up to. The last time he had been in this office, his best mate was with him. It only seemed fair, that he should have at least known now.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Ron thought of the second reason why he was feeling guilty. If Hermione ever found out that he went to spy inside Wilson's office _again_, she would never forgive him for it. She was nearly furious the first time she found out (well, before she found out that the creep was taking pictures of her).

He couldn't stand it when she was mad at him. Even though he found it hot.

Thinking about Hermione made him feel distracted, and he pushed that idea out of his mind also, focusing on the task at hand. Ron made his way over to the wooden desk that sat in the center of the office, noticing that it was cluttered with all sorts of papers. Luckily, he found no pictures decorating the top of the pile, like it had the other night. And a part of him wasn't really expecting it either.

But still curious, he began ruffling through the stacks in front of him. The majority of it was uninteresting documents related to the ministry. There was also a small section of the pile dedicated to letters that were still stuffed into envelops, most were yellowing at the edges due to the age of them. And Ron shuffled through them unmotivated, until he passed by something that caught his eye.

After he moved all the old envelopes out of the way, underneath was a small heap of newspaper clippings, all supporting the same theme. Some of them were torn around the edges, some were cut neatly, some were big and some were small. But what really stood out to Ron was the same grubby and revolting face that appeared on all of them.

His eyes widened, bringing the cut up articles closer to him, recognizing the grotesque man immediately. And after adding two and two together, he stood up from his chair abruptly, knocking it down behind him. Without taking a breath, or even thinking logically, he knew what he had to do next.


	22. Reflex

First of all, I just want to apologize to all my readers and followers: I am so sorry! I had a terrible case of writers block for a few weeks mixed in with starting a new job and ending high school. I had to deal with prom, graduation, etc. I know that I probably have lost hundreds of readers, and I feel so horrible but hopefully not everyone abandoned me and my story.

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to everyone's expectations, I'm still in the midst of my writer's block. Help me get over it, I need your advice/help!

Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Reflex  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Stupefy!"

Hermione Granger's wand was still gripped between her sticky fingers as she sent one of her favorite spells across the room with a flash of light following it. With a disappointed look on her face, she realized that her opponent moved out of the way just in time. She blew out a deep breath, and her bangs flew up in motion. Her forehead felt sweaty with nervousness and fright.

How long had she been trying to fight off this guy? Had she lost her perfect touch at dueling?

Was it just two years ago that she helped Harry with his quest against Voldemort, and fought off multiple Death Eaters? It felt like decades... it felt like a whole different lifetime. And surprisingly, Hermione didn't feel like that kind of person anymore; instead, she was now peaceful, serene and calm. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she used a violent spell or charm.

Gary smirked sickeningly, "It's going to take a lot more than that, sweetheart," he made an unnecessary emphasis on the last two words and it made the young witch feel uncomfortable. This whole situation was uncomfortable. All of it. Her large deer-like eyes were still glued onto the grotesque man's face and she shuddered at the expression he wore.

He was having fun.

And it made her sick.

"Bombardo!" She yelped, aiming her wand towards the enemy. This time she chose a spell that would affect his surroundings, not only him. That way if he tried to dodge it, he would still get hit. And to her likings, she was right. When he moved to avoid the spell coming towards him, it hit the bookcase behind him instead.

He was now impacted by the tumbling books from the shelf. And Hermione mentally cursed, realizing she just organized them into alphabetical order last week.

But she had almost no time to dwell on that issue, because out from the messy pile came her opponent. His long, messy hair was even more disheveled than before and his eyes seemed crazier, if possible. He ran a pale hand through his greasy locks, getting them out of his face. He now watched the witch in front of him with more passion than earlier.

"Hermione... my sweet, sweet Hermione," he spoke sinisterly, "Take my hand, and I'll bring you to the life that you deserve," he continued, with an outstretched hand towards the young woman, "I'll treat you like the perfect princess, and we could live together in romance. And best of all," he winked towards her direction, still trying to limp out of the messy pile, "You won't have to be with that _oaf_."

Hermione scoffed in shock, "Ron is _not_ an oaf, he's my boyfriend, and I love him." She stepped around her bed, as she spoke, trying to get closer to the door and farther away from Gary as possible. If she could just reach the opened archway leading to the hallway, she would be able to run as fast as she could, making her way into freedom.

He walked closer to the door also, as she did. "If he loves you so much, where is he now? Hmm? Surely if he cared about you so much, he would be here now, saving the day..." A menacing grin played on his lips, and it made her want to gag just looking at him.

"Hermione?"

The curly haired woman's head shot up at the sound of her name, and her heart rose at the sound of a familiar voice. At first, she didn't care who it was, just that it was familiar. The feeling in her chest was wonderful, knowing that she wasn't alone anymore. It was coming from the kitchen, and she could hear whoever it was clearly.

"Ginny?" She yelled back, then her eyes widened and realized her position in the situation. Reality had struck her, "Ginny, don't come in here! Go get Ron or Harry!" The last thing she wanted to do was get her best friend involved with everything. She knew that the red haired woman could defend herself, but she just couldn't take any chances.

Gary's head turned from the door, and back to the bushy haired witch, he smiled. She shuddered again, keeping her wand aimed at him. This was not the time to let her guard down.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? You're scaring me."

Footsteps were getting closer to the room, and Hermione sighed in frustration, this was exactly what she didn't want.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Huffing and puffing like a madman, Ron rushed back into the office he shared with his best friend. His face was red and hot, and he wasn't sure if he could think straight. He wasn't sure if he was thinking at all. He punched the closest wall in anger, leaving a dent and a pain in his fist.

"Had a nice walk?" Harry inquired over his half read newspaper. The dark haired wizard knew that the little information about Wilson's absence would intrigue his best friend. But as he peered over the black and white paper, he noticed the disgruntled and unsettling expression on the ginger's face.

Ron paced the office, still taking in everything he discovered in Wilson's office. His already pale face turned a slight shade of green. He felt sick.

"Harry, we need to go, now."

"What's going on, mate? You know the minister wanted us to stay overtime, we can lose our job if we disobey." The dark haired wizard's eyebrows shuffled together in confusion. His face turned to seriousness when he finally took in the full devastation in Ron's expression. He dropped the Daily Prophet on the desk in front of him, and stood up in his seat.

"In all our years at Hogwarts, whenever you had the _slightest_ hunch of something bad happening, Hermione and I always jumped to your side for support," The redhead stopped moving and stood still, "I have this really bad feeling, and my gut is telling me that we should go home," his voice was deep and commanding.

Harry had only seen him like this a couple times, and knew that when this side of him came out, it was serious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Footsteps were getting closer to the room, and Hermione sighed in frustration, this was exactly what she didn't want. Sweat beads dripped from the top of her hairline, down the sides of her forehead. Her eyes didn't leave the form of the enemy in front of her, and not for a second did she leave her guard down.

But she watched as Gary crawled to the back of the door, and threw it open suddenly. Within seconds, a horrific shriek plagued Hermione's sense of sound.

_Ginny_.

"Dammit," the bushy haired girl muttered, she ran from across the room, and went through her own bedroom doorway and into the hallway. She stopped abruptly at the scene displayed before her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a fiery red ponytail swinging slightly with every step, Ginny Weasley made her way back into the house she lived in. The sun had went down a while ago, and walking along the shore at night wasn't the safest thing to do. Although it wasn't pitch black outside, it was more of a foggy night with gray skies. And the teen couldn't help but feel as if it were about to rain soon.

The reason why she had left the house in the first place, was in search of a nice relaxing walk. There had been so much on her mind with the whole Romanian job offer and the still awkward relationship with Harry. Trying to balance both problems at the same time was not working out for her.

Pulling her unzipped sweater closer to her body, Ginny walked further in the dark, quiet house. Her head turned to peek into the abandoned kitchen but shrugged and continued towards the hallway.

"Hermione?" She asked aloud. Her eyebrow had crinkled in the middle of her forehead, knowing that something was wrong. The young witch couldn't help but think that the gray skies and empty house was a bad omen. Plus, she knew Hermione usually worked on dinner around this time, and yet the kitchen was completely neglected.

As she walked further into the hallway, her feet felt heavy against the wooden floor, noticing a couple creaks along the way. "Ginny?" The Weasley heard a muffled voice coming from her best friend's bedroom, "Ginny, don't come in here! Go get Ron or Harry!"

The redhead stopped abruptly in her spot, and felt a little taken back. What the heck was going on? She was only gone for twenty minutes- at the most. What could have happened in twenty minutes?

"What are you talking about, Hermione? You're scaring me." Her voice was a little shaky, and she had to admit to herself- she felt a little scared. Was Hermione hiding something? But why would she need Ron and Harry?

Gulping loudly to herself, she took one more step closer to Hermione's bedroom door, hearing nothing but silence. Then she held her breath, closed her eyes, drew in air through her nostrils and apparated from the hallway leaving the sound of a crack.

After a couple seconds of being squeezed and squished through different dimensions, Ginny landed on a soft patch of familiar grass. She had appeared in the yard just outside Hermione's bedroom window. And hiding behind the flowing curtains, she peeked through the broken glass (which was destroyed from the bombardo spell).

She was confused. Ginny was actually confused as she peeped through the broken window. There was a man in the room... and the room was destroyed, with books and papers littering the floor. Hermione's hair looked messy and bushier than usual, and her face held a pained expression.

Was she hurt?

Who was this man?

She took in the appearance of the stranger that stood a few feet away from Hermione. He stood at an average height for a male, his skin was a fading pale color, and his badly scarred face was covered with long, greasy hair. The red headed witch gagged silently, feeling a little disgusted as she studied him from the corner of her eye.

"It seems like your little friend has found a hiding spot," the man spoke, in an annoying sneering voice that resembled too much of a troll. With his dark eyes, which were covered in thick layers of oily locks, he noticed Ginny's trembling reflection from the long mirror behind Hermione's bedroom door. It had been angled perfectly towards the curtained window.

Just realizing what he said, the curly haired witch whipped her head around and noticed Ginny crouching near the window. Her facial expression was shocked, astonished and thunderstruck. Her trembling fingers reached her back pocket for her wand.

But she was too late, there was already another spell shooting through the air.

"Reducto!"

Hermione's wand shot out a great red beam of light as it aimed towards Gary. She had planned to catch him off guard while he was focusing on Ginny. And she felt a little tinge of hope in her heart as she saw the man fly backwards into the wall.

She got him.

When she was sure that he was too entangled within the fallen contents of the room, Ginny climbed through the opened window and ran to Hermione's side. The genius witch was shaking in her spot, staring at the monster in front of her. The redhead consoled her best friend by rubbing her bare arm up and down as the moonlight shone upon it.

"Hermione, let's go, let's get out of here," she spoke softly, tugging onto her elbow, "We have to notify the ministry as soon as possible, but we also have to get you somewhere safe."

But as Ginny turned to pull Hermione away from the scene and towards the door, she felt a tingle throughout her whole body. From the tips of her toes to the hairs on her head, she felt a strange chill fill her body. Before she knew it, her body felt frozen, but not cold, more like stiffened, and she fell to the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus, accomplished," Gary whispered from the floor, barely even lifting his wand up.


	23. Rescue

Did anyone see HP & the Deathly Hallows Part 2? The movie completely destroyed me (in a good way)! I cried so much that my body could not stop shaking! I loved every single bit of the movie, I think it captivated the ideas of the book perfectly. I have absolutely no complaints whatsoever!

My favorite part was definitely Snape's memories, because it captured the love and emotions flawlessly... and of course the Ron/Hermione kiss! I was not expecting it to happen like that, but it was beautiful nonetheless. And I just love how Hermione laughed as soon as they pulled away from each other... it was a gorgeous scene!

Review/Message me with _your_ opinions on the movie, and what _your_ favorite parts were, I would love to know! I'm really excited to find out your thoughts and views on the final film.

I could not compare to J.K. Rowling, but enjoy the chapter anyway! (I'm still having a major writer's block :|)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Rescue  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny Weasley's completely frozen and immobile body lay motionless on Hermione's bedroom floor. The carpeted ground broke her fall, leaving her quite cushioned yet seemingly uncomfortable. The _thudding _sound of her best friend's body falling on the ground caused Hermione Granger to turn swiftly. Confused and rather scared, the smart witch looked towards the "unconscious" body of Gary Lipins, to discover that he was very much awake.

Her eyes widened but she wasn't too surprised by his actions. She knew that there was no chance that she and Ginny would get out that easily. A part of her knew that there was some sort of trick up his sleeve. Thinking fast, her wand at the ready, she yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"STUP-"

"-EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into the palm of the enemy as he caught it swiftly. "I can't have a girl who wants to kill me, can I?" He asked rhetorically. A grim smile appeared on his old, worn out face. The witch's eyebrows ruffled in the middle of her forehead. What was she going to do now? What _could_ she do now? She didn't have her wand anymore and the man in front of her wasn't unconscious.

"You're making this too easy, my dear," he spoke sinisterly, "I could kill you right now... but I have dreamed of making love to you for a long time, and I want to do it while you're alive... so that you know how much I love you."

Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as a bolt of thunder sounded loudly somewhere outside. The flashing light brought in some brightness into the darkened shadowy bedroom. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the weather reflected exactly how she felt as this moment. Angry. Scared. Annoyed. And terrified.

"You're not like the others," he admitted, "They were easier, much much easier. I've never had to go through this much work to get what I want," he snickered, "But I guess I like a good challenge once in a while." His head was bent and his hair was in his face. Hermione looked toward him, but couldn't quite understand his facial expression. It seemed to be a mix between pained and perplexed.

"I guess that's why I was so attracted to you from the start," he confessed, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. There's just something about your personality," he took a step closer, "and your hair, your beautiful, soft, luscious brown hair," he took another step closer and sighed deeply, "and your eyes... I could get lost in your eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered, barely making it a whisper. Her voice appeared a little muffled and blocked. Her head shook back and forth, not being able to take it anymore. She had been through a lot during her days at Hogwarts- fighting the toughest of all the Death Eaters... But now she couldn't face one enemy.

She watched as he walked closer to where she stood and where Ginny's unconscious body laid.

"Hermione..." The man spoke softly, he loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, "You are so... so... beautiful," he remarked, appearing nearer to her.

The witch stepped backwards, her back reached the cold surface of her bedroom wall. And she mentally cursed herself, not realizing the small distance between them. But somehow, Gary was now face to face with her, and their noses were just inches apart as he leaned forward, dangerously.

With the tip of his wand, he traced an invisible line down her face from her forehead, down her cheek and to her chin. She whimpered under his touch. He moaned, "Hermione... you will be mine, and you will do as I say..." They were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin as he spoke.

She breathed hard and her chest heaved up and down under the stress. Her eyes lifted up as he looked down, and he captured her gaze with his own. And through the greasy locks of his hair, she noticed that he had the same eyes... the same eyes as before...

...and for some reason, she couldn't look away.

Just when he thought he had her under his spell, she fooled him by pushing his chest with all his might and running out of the room through a large hole in the wall that was most likely created from the use of the bombardo spell. Gary had stumbled backwards a bit from the force of her push, not expecting it one bit.

He watched angrily as Hermione ran out into the yard, slowly following behind. He was definitely not used to his prey running away from him. He usually went for the dumb, bubbly girls. He thought it would be a challenge to go for the smart one...

The skies were getting darker, yet the stars were starting to show clearer in the sky. She hated that she left Ginny's body inside by itself, but at least it was away from the enemy now. And there was no point in apparating, she didn't have her wand, and had never apparated without a wand before. She was afraid she might splinch herself, or worse.

The curly haired witch felt the man behind her as she turned around courageously. "Were you spiking my tea every morning?" she spoke bravely, "What was it? A love potion?"

Gary stopped a few feet away from her, and smirked, "How'd you know?"

"I never thought about it before... but now it makes perfect sense," She shook her head back and forth, "I noticed I was getting lost in your eyes a few times... I caught myself thinking about you...," Her body shuttered at the thought, "...and most of all I trusted you as a person," She admitted, "Well not _you_," Hermione caught a glimpse of Gary's hideous face, "_Wilson._"

He folded his arms over his chest, "So you were falling in love with me? The potions did work?" He had created this doubt in his mind that the potions he had been slipping into her morning tea had no affect on her. No matter how strong the potion was... she never completely fell for him.

Hermione folded her arms over her own chest, "At first, I think it was..."

"But then?"

"But then I realized that my love for Ronald is stronger than any potion."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seconds ago he was standing in the center of the office he shared with his best friend, but now Ronald Weasley's body was materializing in his girlfriend's bedroom. It seemed as though the protective charms that were usually cast around the house were broken. And the could only mean one thing.

He was here.

A popping sound was heard a few seconds later, followed by the appearance of his best friend. Now, they both stood in the center of Hermione's bedroom, a little taken back by the scenery around them. The windows and mirrors were shattered, one of the walls was caved in, and books littered the floor everywhere.

But the first thing Ron noticed was, the silence. Where was Hermione? Where was Gary?

And as Harry's eyes traveled to the other side of the bed, he noticed the still body of Ginny Weasley. He gulped, expecting the worse, and ran over the messy bed to her motionless body. As he knelt down in front of her, he studied her body. Then Harry held her head in his hand, and her long hair draped over his arm like a blood red curtain.

The first thought that came to the Boy Who Lived, was that she was hit with the killing curse. But as he studied her body more closely, he could tell that she still had a pulse and that there had to be some other kind of explanation as to why she was frozen stiff.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked, unmoved from his spot. If anything happened to his baby sister... he couldn't even think about it... he wouldn't think about it...

Harry looked up at his best mate, "I reckon she was hit with the Full Body-Bind Curse, but she'll be fine," he swallowed loudly and motioned to the large whole in the wall that used to be a window, "You should go find Hermione, I'll catch up soon."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He folded his arms over his chest, "So you were falling in love with me? The potions did work?" He had created this doubt in his mind that the potions he had been slipping into her morning tea had no affect on her. No matter how strong the potion was... she never completely fell for him.

Hermione folded her arms over her own chest, "At first, I think it was..."

"But then?"

"But then I realized that my love for Ronald is stronger than any potion."

The infamous smirk disappeared and his eyebrows ruffled to an angry look, "He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

Hermione could hear the roaring waves of the sea beside the house. The ocean was becoming angry, and she couldn't understand why. It was a beautiful night, there was no wind, but instead the air stood still and motionless.

"If he really loved you... where is he now?"

Biting her bottom lip in worry, the curly haired witch wondered the same thing in her mind. Ron and Harry should have been home from work already... what was taking them so long. She had been distracting Gary this whole time with the hope that someone would come save her. But so far, no luck.

"My dear Hermione, this game has gone on long enough," he stretched his arm out to her, "Take my hand, and I can take you far away from this life. I can show you more love than you will ever know," his eyes lit up to her, "I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

Hermione's dark brown eyes studied the palm of his hand that was outstretched towards her. Her bottom lip was still wedged between her teeth as her eyes were fixed upon his gesture.

"Like hell you won't, EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ronald Weasley ran out into the yard to discover the scene before him. This creep was sweet talking his girl into running away with him. And thinking fast, he aimed the spell right at the enemy and watched as he dodged it just in time.

"I guess I was wrong, Hermione, your little boyfriend showed up after all."

"BOMBARDO!" Ron yelled, aiming his wand towards Gary, but the shady character ducked and allowed the spell to hit the patch of sand right in front of Hermione. This caused her to fly backwards due to the pressure of the curse, and she screamed for her life as her body was thrown into the roaring waves of the ocean behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not my best work, but I thought it would be better than submitting nothing at all =/ sorry that it was a little short.


	24. Rebuke

Darlings,

First of all, I want to thank you for taking time out of your day for reading this, and reading my story Reconciled Romance.

I am very saddened to inform everyone that this story is no longer on-going because of the harsh reviews and messages that I have gotten. I know a lot of my supporters have been telling me to ignore them and write what I want, but it's come to the point where I can't ignore it anymore.

A lot of the reviews and messages attack me for my "horrible" use of grammar, punctuation and diction in my chapters.

I would like to remind everyone, for the people who don't know, I am not a fifty year old, stuffy, over-achieving professional writer (not that there's anything wrong with that). I am also not J.K. Rowling, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling, or will I ever be close to comparing myself with her.

In my opinion, as well as my other people I presume, J.K. Rowling is like God when it comes to writing. She's brilliant. And I'm sure when certain criticizers read fanfics, they expect the writing quality to be as a great as hers. Well if you're one of _those_people, you have very high expectations.

Again, for those who don't know me personally, I am an eighteen year old girl with a high school education. I grew up in a not-so-friendly neighborhood in Queens, New York City in a single parent household. I'm not expecting anyone to feel sorry for me, mostly because I don't feel sorry for myself, but I just want everyone to know where I come from.

I just started my first semester of College, and it's really tough. I just got a C+ on my first English paper; mind you, I took AP English classes in high school, so this was a great disappointment for me.

Anyway, back to the point, it really brings me down and makes me feel horrible when people are telling me that I shouldn't be writing fanfics or any kinds of stories for that matter. If you're one of those people that have criticized me harshly, or have criticized anyone else on this website harshly, please think about your actions twice before you press the review button. You can really hurt someone else's feelings.

If you're looking for professionally written fanfics, then you're looking in the wrong place. I am not perfect, nor is any other writer on this database. I have read many other Ron/Hermione fanfics that are better than mine, and I do congratulate those writers on their work because I know that they have better skills than me. But that does not mean they are perfect. Just because a piece of writing isn't perfect doesn't mean it's still not enjoyable.

For my other, dedicated readers, I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot finish this story. Thank you for sticking with me until the end, and sending me heartfelt reviews and messages. I appreciate your support, more than you will ever know! I am truly grateful for you guys.

Maybe sometime in the future I will finish the story, but I cannot say when. Right now I'm focusing other stories of mine... and I think it would be best if I get out of the Harry Potter genre. If any of you are Naruto fans, I'm sure you'll enjoy some of my other stories. If not, then maybe you can visit my fictionpress site and see some of my stories there. My username for fictionpress is also xoxokelly, hope to see you there.

For those who would like to keep in touch outside of the fanfic realm, you can AIM me at kellssxoxo, or find me on Facebook: my name is Kelly Richelle.

Tata for now,

xoxo, Kelly.


	25. Reconciled

I figured that it wasn't fair to let my fans suffer because other people were being mean to me over the internet. First of all, I want to thank: Hermione's Harmony, susieQ41, 2Lazy2Login, RonaldWeasleyIsMyKing, harrylovesginny, Weak4Weasley, TisforTatty, AccentedSimplicity, heronlove, Anon, squigle.x, , Pebbles827 and Britts122.

All of those lovely people are the ones who reached out to me in my time of need. If I forgot to include anyone else that has reached out to me, I apologize, but I'm sure I listed down everyone. I also want to thank anyone else who felt my pain and all the others who have reviewed since chapter 1. All of you gave me a million reasons why I should continue and you guys didn't let me quit even though I was convinced I had to. Thank you for not giving up on me or my story.

This chapter is dedicated to you guys, you deserve it.

And for the people who have nothing nice to say, please do not say anything at all. If you don't like the chapter, just move onto the next story, there are thousands of other Ron/Hermione stories to choose from.

Enjoy :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reconciled

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger felt herself falling deeper and deeper within the roaring waves of the ocean. Her lips were shut tightly, but her nostrils were engulfing the water quickly as her body sank. She tried to open her eyes, but the pressure of the water wasn't allowing her. The witch was a relatively good swimmer, but because of the impact of her fall, she was already in too deep.

Eventually, her lips were pried apart from the lack of air in her lungs. If only she had her wand... she would be able to do numerous spells and charms. A whole list of them appeared in her mind in an instant. She had been so stupid, so careless. The smart witch battled against infinite Death Eaters when she was a teenager, so why was it that she fought so poorly against Wilson? He had taken her wand from the beginning, and she acted as if she wasn't even a match for him. Hermione remembered that she was once the smartest girl of her time, the quickest one when it came to spells, and the strongest when it came to strategy.

As her body sank deeper into the curves of the ocean, bubbles began to form from her mouth and pass through her pale lips which were now losing color slowly. The water pressure was starting to weaken and the waves became calm enough to allow her to open her eyes. With all her energy, she tilted her head upwards, only to see the light of the moon dancing over the surface of the water.

Now that the intensity of her fall had weaken, she forced her body to wiggle up towards the shore. But it was no use, Hermione had fallen so deep that the surrounding water was too dark for her to determine where the shore was. The only thing she had to guide her was the abstract and almost incomprehensible image of the silver moon beaming down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yelling profanities of every kind, Ronald Weasley ran past the enemy and to the water's shore. Not even caring about finishing off Gary, he leaped into the icy sea without a second thought. The wizard didn't even have enough time to place a the bubble-head charm on himself, or set any other type of enchantment to protect him from drowning.

All he was concerned about was his girl.

Thrusting himself deeper and deeper into the sea, Ron's eyes were searching for nothing more than Hermione. _His _Hermione.

Minutes later, still searching the vast underwater world, he was losing is hope to carry on and the air within his lungs. Metaphorically and physically, they were both essential for surviving. He swore to himself that he wouldn't live, knowing that he was the reason and cause for Hermione's death. But then again, life wouldn't let him carry on if he continued to abuse his inner body due to the lack of air.

If tears were streaming down his face, and he was sure that they were, the salty water cloaked them entirely. Ron didn't care, either way, the last thing he feared was the thought of his emotions getting in the way. Soon, his mind began to feel dizzy and his head was feeling unpleasantly light. Searching desperately, the corner of his eye caught the sight of a small, shiny, spherical object in the depths below him. The surrounding waters were so dark, but he was sure that a bright object caught his eyes.

Ronald Weasley swam closer to the glistening target, unaware of how deep he was actually going. As he got closer, his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, and he spotted an obscured figure in the near distance. "Hermione?" He mouthed, unable to speak clearly, and forced his body nearer to the humanly shaped object.

Her billowing, weightless hair is what caught his attention next. The long physique, that Ron was convinced was his girlfriend, was wrapped and surrounded by seaweed and other attributes from the ocean. She appeared to be in a tangled mess, unable to free herself from the tight grasp of the submerged plants. And when the blue eyed man got close enough, he made contact with the beautiful pale face that he recognized as Hermione's.

His heart soared.

With the last of his strength, Ronald grabbed the slender body and pushed himself forward with all his might. He kicked his feet, back and forth, propelling his body to the surface of the water. Facing upward, the redhead kept his gaze on the round silver silhouette that he knew was the moon. And the closer he got to the surface, the bigger the shape became, allowing him the feeling of greatness. He _knew_he was almost there.

His heart soared once more as the top of his head broke through the water and into the cool nighttime air. He made it, he _actually _made it. His lungs gasped for life as the body he held onto so desperately stood silent. "Hermione," Ron panted, "Wake up, love, we're okay now. You're going to be okay now."

The strength that God lent to the Weasley was truly incredible. After the mission of searching through the depths of the sea to find his witch, he still had enough energy to get them both out of the water, and swim closer to the shore. His lungs collapsed from the action of inhaling and exhaling too fast before his body could get used to it.

Finally he reached the shore and pulled Hermione's soaking body onto the sand before pulling himself up. His red hair was plastered to the side of his face and his wet clothes clung uncomfortably tight to his body. "'Mione, love, please answer me," His hand found the side of her face. Her lips were as colorless as her face as if all the life was drained out of her. The desperate wizard continued to caress Hermione's face, as if she was a porcelain doll. She seemed peaceful with her eyes shut, and all so beautiful yet delicate...

Ron cried out.

He cursed himself mentally. Why didn't he know any healing spells? Why wasn't there a spell for times like this? And if there was, why didn't he know it? And as he continued to argue with himself, a horrible retching sound reached the young man's ears, his head shot up and looked towards the witch's pale face. Strokes of water escaped weakly through her lips as a motor began to ignite within her.

"Ron? Hermione?"

The Weasley's eyes left his princess' face and turned around to see Harry Potter trekking closer to him. The Boy Who Lived caught sight of Hermione's lifeless body and rushed to where she lay.

"She was just starting to breathe, I think," Ron explained, looking down in concern.

Remembering something from years ago, Harry pointed his wand at Hermione, "Anapneo!" Seconds later, the smart witch started coughing loudly and her breathing eventually became regular. As she tried to sit up, Ron supported her back with the palm of his hand.

"R-Ron?"

The redhead scooped his girl into a hug of relief, tears were now streaming down in his face rapidly. It was like nothing he ever felt before... the feeling of almost losing your loved one forever. He wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone, not even his worst enemies.

Speaking of enemies, "Harry, what happened to-"

"-It's okay Ron, I took care of it. He's on his way to Azkaban now," his glasses were cracked and his naturally unruly hair was messier than usual, "But you and Hermione did brilliantly. He was about to escape, but didn't know that I was in the house also, I guess you can say I cornered him."

Both a feeling of joy and disappointment filled Ron's chest. He was euphoric and ecstatic that Gary was on his way to Azkaban. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing his demonic face again and he wouldn't have to worry about Hermione's endangerment. On the other hand, he was disappointed in himself. Capturing Gary Lipins was his first task as an official Auror, and he failed. Once again, Harry Potter saved the day.

"Thanks, mate."

"What about Ginny? Is she okay?" Hermione's small voice was heard beneath Ron's body. He forgot that he was still gripping her into a hug. Letting go, both he and Harry could now see her face. It was no longer the sickeningly pale color from before, instead her natural rosy glow was returning to her skin.

"Ginny's fine, she finally wore off her Body Bind curse," he explained, "She's up at the house waiting for us, we should go inside before you guys get sick out here."

A gust of wind caught them all off guard as Ron stood up, and lent Hermione a hand so that she could get up also. Her body was regaining the lost strength and she was starting to feel like maybe she could walk on her own. But she liked the assistance and attention Ron was giving her, so she leaned on him anyway.

Harry walked up ahead, giving the two a moment alone.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry about what happened. Because of my bad aim, you were thrown into the ocean, and it's all my fault."

The girl smiled softly, "Are you kidding? You were my hero. I don't know how you did it but you figured out the mystery behind Wilson and his false identity. You came to my rescue when I needed you most," Hermione kissed the his cheek and Ron felt a blush creep up the side of his neck, "But after all of this, I still don't understand... How did you find me in the water? I remembering falling in so deep... I couldn't even see the surface anymore."

Ron yanked lightly on the silver chain around Hermione's neck, "Just like my grandfather did all those years ago, I spotted this pearl in the water..." He examined the spherical jewel on the ring, "...and it guided me to you. It led the way and helped me find you in the deepest part of the ocean."

Hermione looked down at the ring, feeling goosebumps on her wet skin, "Ron, they day you gave this ring to me, you said you wanted me to wear it around my neck as a sign of promise. You also said that one day I'll wear the ring on my finger when we're ready to get married," she paused, and looked up at her redheaded savior, "Ron, will you marry me?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny Weasley pulled her sweatshirt tighter to her slender body as she sat at the front of the house. The cool ocean breeze blew through her unkempt fiery red locks as her bright blue eyes searched the darkness for a familiar face. She had stood back at the house, waiting for any news about Hermione and Ron.

She kept replaying the incident over and over in her mind, and couldn't believe how foolish she acted. Ginny always considered herself a quick-minded witch when it came to spells and attacking others, but somehow she was finished off with a Body Bind curse.

Finally, in the distance she noticed the outline of her former boyfriend's body coming nearer. She stood up from her seat quickly, wondering why her brother and roommate wasn't behind him. The younger girl wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to them...

"Harry," she called out once he got closer, "What happened to Ron and Hermione? Are they okay?"

Striding up the steps nonchalantly, he nodded, "They're fine."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the steps, she was surprised when Harry did also. Although things were starting to get a little better between them, she didn't know where their relationship stood, and if they could even call it a relationship anymore.

The Weasley knew that she caused Harry a lot of pain because of the stupid mistakes in the past, but she was willing to do whatever it took to win his heart back. And ever since the weekend they spent in Romania, she was starting to feel a little bit of hope between them. First of all, Harry wasn't ignoring her anymore, which was a good sign. Second of all, he was using sentences with her that contained more than two words, which was actually a great improvement.

She cringed, thinking of the days when he flat out ignored her.

Taking a leap of faith, Ginny spoke aloud, "Harry?"

"Hm?" He was actually lost in his own thoughts, but turned to face her when she recited his name, "What's up?"

She gulped noisily, "I don't think I'm going to take the job in Romania."

"What?" He exclaimed, raising his voice. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear from her, "You've wanted this job for a long time and you trained so hard to get it. What could possibly make you want to throw it all away?"

"The first reason is because I'm scared to move somewhere new and to work in a place full of strangers. You saw what happened to Hermione! Her own co-worker turned out to be a psycho stalker that wanted to kidnap her or hurt her for his own sick reasons. I don't know if it's a smart idea to start my life in a foreign country just for a career," She ruffled her bright hair with her slim fingers and continued, "The second reason, is because I love you, and I never once stopped loving you. When I first heard about this job, I thought it would be a great opportunity to get _away_from you. At the time, we were at a really bad place and barely speaking to each other, and I realized that I wanted the job for all the wrong reasons. But I should have fought stronger for your trust and for your love, because I can't be without you."

There was a moment of silence, when both of them didn't know what to say. Ginny didn't regret anything that came out of her mouth, because it was all true. Every word. And Harry couldn't tell if this was a joke or not, or if he was being put to some kind of test.

Eventually, he spoke up, "Gin," he used a pet name that she missed dearly, "I left you for two years to follow my dreams in becoming an Auror. You can't give up your career because of me, I won't allow. We both now that if you take this job, it can help launch your Quidditch career. You need this, and your love for me shouldn't be getting in the way."

Ginny looked down at her lap, "Are you saying that there's no hope for us?"

Lifting her chin up with his hand, Harry forced the girl into eye contact, "Ever since the day I fall in love with you, Ginny Weasley, I knew that there would be no other girl for me. And I am still very confident that there is no other girl in the world that I would rather be with," he smiled at her, "All I need is a little more time to heal and to be able to trust again, but you need to know that you're the only one for me. Whether it be in five months or five years, I promise you that one day our love will rekindle."

Ginny smiled back, with tears swimming in her bright blue eyes. There was hope after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ron, will you marry me?"

After everything they had been through, Ronald Weasley could not believe the proposition that was being asked of him. _Would he marry her?_How could she ask such a question at a time like this? They both almost faced near death experiences and their bodies were still recuperating from collapsed lungs and loss of oxygen.

How dare she ask _him_ if he would marry _her_?

And as their relationship flashed before his eyes, he realized that what they have been through for the past few hours was enough to convince him. It was enough to convince him that Hermione was the only person he would want to protect for the rest of his life. He mentally swore that he would keep her safe from any evils that they faced and any obstacles that might come their way.

Ron leaned down, and placed a warm kiss on Hermione's rosy pink lips, "Of course I will."

**_The End._**


End file.
